<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Royal Guard by Winterzforgotten</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24988771">The Royal Guard</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winterzforgotten/pseuds/Winterzforgotten'>Winterzforgotten</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Lord Seihomaru Series [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 07:34:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>46,702</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24988771</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winterzforgotten/pseuds/Winterzforgotten</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Facing the murder of his older brother Hisashi, Kazuki must work against the clock to find the culprit before the threat reaches the Royal family. Having to solve this murder and continue his training in the guard, Kazuki is faced with his own insecurities and youthful pride. Wanting to prove himself worthy in the eyes of his father, Kazuki has to work under his older brother Manami and face the extremely secret Home Guard and their skeptical demeanor. With the threat of the dark phantom already poisoning the water and food supply, and the humans preparing another attack, their time to solve the murder is drastically limited. Sequel to The Crimson Sentinels</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Lord Seihomaru Series [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1545376</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter One</p>
<p>Phantoms of the Shadows</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Takahiro shouted a cry of alarm when his eyes fell onto the guard who had been left posted at the cell. His body crumpled and contorted in such a manner that he had been grabbed from inside the cell and pulled into the hardened steel. His spine which had been ripped out was inside the cell and the remains left outside. Hisashi’s body was gone, and the gate wide open.</p>
<p>Immediately the caverns filled with guards that seemed to materialize out of nowhere. They weren’t shadow guards, that much Kazuki could tell, but they appeared so quickly, they could have easily been mistaken as Shinpachi’s men. Shaking his head in amazement, the three of them were asked to step aside while the home guard checked every corner and dark portion of the cell, and then they moved quickly, searching for anyone who might have been responsible.</p>
<p>Kazuki kept quiet, his eyes watching everything. He leaned over and whispered in Manami’s ear. “I will need a blank scroll and a piece of charcoal.”</p>
<p>“For?”</p>
<p>“To document everything I’ve seen up until this point.” Kazuki smiled.</p>
<p>“Right, I forgot your memory skills are extraordinary.” Manami lifted a brow curiously. “Think you can remember the details of the cell when Hisashi’s body was still inside?”</p>
<p>Kazuki nodded. “All I need is parchment and charcoal.”</p>
<p>Manami turned to Takahiro and said. “I need several scrolls and charcoal so we can document and record any interviews.”</p>
<p>Takahiro shook his head. “We must leave this to the home guard to solve.” He said firmly.</p>
<p>“As your superior, I am telling you to get the requested items, or we can go speak with Lord Genjiro and inform him you are being uncooperative.” Manami raised his brows expectantly.</p>
<p>Takahiro gulped and quickly made his way out of the caverns, leaving the other home guards searching for evidence. Manami turned to his father. “I suggest you go home and leave this to Kazuki and myself. I will keep you informed.”</p>
<p>Okimoto pinched the bridge of his nose and nodded. “I still have yet to tell your mother of Hisashi’s betrayal.” He sighed. “I had hoped to avoid it as long as possible, but now his murder will only anger her more if the news reachers her before I am able to tell her.”</p>
<p>“Best if you hurry.” Manami rolled his eyes knowingly.</p>
<p>Kazuki continued to watch the home guard move around the caves, and his eyes narrowed as one of them was searching the cell, too thoroughly for his liking. “I would prefer if you leave the cell as it is.”</p>
<p>The home guard stood up and glanced at Manami before nodding his head.</p>
<p>Kazuki shook his head. “This might be difficult if they won’t listen to my instructions.”</p>
<p>Manami snorted. “I will be here. They will listen if they don’t want to anger Lord Genjiro.” </p>
<p>It didn’t take long for Takahiro to return with a bundle of fresh parchment and a new charcoal stick which he handed to Manami. “I hope you know what you are doing. Lord Genjiro prefers to keep things in house, and outside help will only create problems.”</p>
<p>“What exactly am I?” Manami snarled. “I happen to work for the home guard and Kazuki will assist me in documenting anything as I investigate. Now all of you out. I will not have you trampling all over the place to disturb the scene any more than you already have.”</p>
<p>Takahiro sighed and waved the guards to exit the caverns. “If you discover anything, I will inform Lord Genjiro personally.”</p>
<p>“Ridiculous. I will report to Masakuni and he will pass the news on.” Manami snapped. “With such a delicate matter, I will not trust it to a second-year recruit who just passed by the skin of his teeth.”</p>
<p>Takahiro glared at Manami but left without another word.</p>
<p>Kazuki raised his brow with a chuckle. “He doesn’t like you that much.”</p>
<p>Manami smiled. “No, and he likes me even less now. Here.” He passed the parchment and charcoal to his brother. </p>
<p>Kazuki untied the new parchment and sat down to stretch a sheet over his legs and he started drawing what he had seen before his brother Hisashi had gone missing. It took him almost half an hour to place every line and every shadow from memory, but he paused and frowned looking back up into the cell. “Well, that isn’t right.”</p>
<p>Manami turned and leaned over to peer at the drawing and then up at the cell. “I don’t see any mistakes.”</p>
<p>Kazuki gripped the parchment and walked into the cell looking around with his brow furrowed. <em> ‘I am missing something.’ </em> He stated to Taizo.</p>
<p><em> ‘I don’t believe you have.’ </em> Taizo muttered.</p>
<p>Kazuki glanced down at the scroll and then back at the particular spot that he figured was amiss. <em> ‘No, look. Something is off with this image I drew to this very spot.’ </em>The area he had drawn was slightly blurry and held a shape that wasn’t indicative of what he was looking at currently.</p>
<p>There was a few minutes pause and then Taizo grunted. <em> ‘You’re right. Something seems off.’ </em></p>
<p>“I knew it,” Kazuki exclaimed. “There was something here.” He muttered, which caused Manami to turn and stare at him.</p>
<p>“I don’t recall seeing anything.”</p>
<p>“That’s just it. We didn’t see anything, because we weren’t supposed to.” Kazuki frowned. </p>
<p>“Sounds like something a shadow guard is capable of doing,” Manami said softly.</p>
<p>Kazuki nodded his head, concern filling his very soul.</p>
<p>“Why would a shadow guard wish for Hisashi’s death?” Manami asked. “It doesn’t make sense. To be honest, the shadow guard could care less about what Hisashi would or wouldn’t do.”</p>
<p>“All guards are trained for shadow guard training,” Kazuki stated.</p>
<p>“True. So if it wasn’t a shadow guard, then who?”</p>
<p>Kazuki shook his head. “I am uncertain. I remember what Shinpachi had said, to be alert and watch what you say and do, for we are always watched.” </p>
<p>“We are,” Manami confirmed.</p>
<p>“So first off, we need to find out who would benefit the most from Hisashi’s death, and secondly we need to find out who despised Hisashi enough to kill him,” Kazuki stated.</p>
<p>“Or who had secrets they didn’t wish to be known and killed him because they thought he had a loose tongue.” Manami narrowed his eyes.</p>
<p>“You knew him better than I did. Who else was close to Hisashi?” Kazuki asked, rolling up his drawing and placing it into his obi.*</p>
<p>“I honestly didn’t know him that well. Sure he was our brother, but we weren’t close. He generally kept to himself.” Manami admitted.</p>
<p>Kazuki sighed. “Then we have to start with his friends. Who he trained with.”</p>
<p>Manami agreed. “Let’s go speak with Shinpachi first. Hisashi trained in the shadow guard before he was recruited to the home guard. Shinpachi might know who he was close with or who he may have told secrets to.”</p>
<p>Kazuki walked out of the cell and followed Manami through the caverns. As they approached the door, Manami was surprised to see Masakuni and Masamichi standing just outside only turning when they approached.</p>
<p>When they exited the caverns, Kazuki swallowed when his eyes fell onto the princess. It was unheard of to actually see her in person or even be in her presence if you were not a home guard, and he immediately averted his eyes. He gasped softly and Manami patted his shoulder.</p>
<p>“Good evening Princess.” Manami greeted and bowed. Instantly, Kazuki followed suit. </p>
<p>“Lord Manami.” Princess Haruki said. “Who is this stunning pup?” She smiled. “Is he your son, Manami?”</p>
<p>“No, princess. This is my younger brother, Kazuki.” Manami chuckled easily as though he carried out conversations with the princess daily.</p>
<p>Kazuki flushed brilliant red and kept his eyes downcast.</p>
<p>The princess giggled. “Oh, dear, he is a shy one, isn’t he?”</p>
<p>Manami glanced at his brother and smirked. “He has his moments. Mind if I ask why you are not with your mate, princess?”</p>
<p>She waved her hand as she reclined elegantly on an iron bench that was laden with pillows. “Genjiro has decided to practice in the dojo. I find such a thing extremely boring, so I insisted I was accompanied by these two lovely twins.”</p>
<p>Masakuni and Masamichi shared a look with hidden smiles. “Insisted.” They both said.</p>
<p>“Never mind, you two.” She wiggled a finger at them. “Why were you in the prisons?”</p>
<p>Manami nodded his head. “My brother and I were investigating the mysterious death below. I will spare you the gruesome details.”</p>
<p>She placed her head on the pillow and stared up at the roof. “Please do. I will not keep you from your duties, Manami.”</p>
<p>“Of course, princess.” Manami bowed and nudged Kazuki to do the same.</p>
<p>Princess Haruki sat up. “A moment, Manami.” She waved to his brother. “Come here, young one.”</p>
<p>Kazuki gaped when Manami pushed him forward. He almost stumbled as he was suddenly forced forward, but he caught himself. Slowly he made his way over to her but kept his eyes lowered. His heart beat nervously in his chest and he could feel Taizo remaining very still as he approached.</p>
<p>The princess sat up and waved for Kazuki to kneel before her which he did without hesitation. She reached her hands out and cupped his cheeks, forcing him to lift his gaze. “Let me have a look at you.” She whispered.</p>
<p>Kazuki gulped as he lifted his golden gaze to hers. As soon as his eyes met hers, he was instantly engrossed. <em> ‘Well, shit.’ </em> Taizo breathed softly.</p>
<p>Kazuki twitched slightly and he sucked his breath in sharply.</p>
<p>Princess Haruki lowered her hands and smiled brilliantly at him. “You have a strong and trustworthy heart.” She stated. “Much like your brother, your integrity is steady. Your spirit is charming and rather ingenious, very much like you are.” Her eyes lifted to Manami’s. “Bring him by anytime, Manami. He is welcome here.”</p>
<p>Manami bowed to her again as Kazuki moved away, once again looking at his feet. Princess Haruki reclined against the pillows and closed her eyes. Just before they left the gardens her soft voice filtered out to them. “Your investigations will go unhindered, if you have any difficulties, inform me immediately.”</p>
<p>As soon as the door shut, Kazuki slumped against the wall and released his strained breath. “Hells.”</p>
<p>Manami chuckled. “Don’t worry, little brother, she has that effect on all of us.”</p>
<p><em> ‘Me included.’ </em> Taizo breathed.</p>
<p>Kazuki smirked. “Well, shall we go to the barracks?”</p>
<p>Manami nodded his head, leading the way down the many halls to the front entrance to the royal house. As they walked, Kazuki could tell that something was on Manami’s mind, but rather than ask about it, he waited quietly. Finally, Manami looked at him, his steps slowing slightly. “Hisashi said something to me when I asked him why he did what he did.”</p>
<p>Kazuki remained silent, but he nodded.</p>
<p>“It has been bothering me,” Manami muttered. “I wasn’t sure how to bring it up, however.”</p>
<p>Kazuki slowed his gait to match his brothers.</p>
<p>“I didn’t want to say anything because I think Hisashi was only trying to sway my heart, but because he mentioned you, I felt you at least need to know.”</p>
<p> Kazuki furrowed his brow.</p>
<p>“He said you will be responsible for my downfall. You will take my life.” Manami said.</p>
<p>Kazuki stopped walking and turned to face Manami with a look of disbelief on his face.</p>
<p>Manami held his hand up and shook his head. “Hear me out. I know that Hisashi was manipulative and could sway others into his way of thinking, so I can’t believe what he said holds any merit. Our biggest problem is, he has put that thought into my head.”</p>
<p>Kazuki winced and nodded. “So it is going to always be on your mind and you will continuously look at me for any signs that would indicate his words to be true.”</p>
<p>Manami gave Kazuki an apologetic smile. “As I state to those I know, you are the most intelligent of my brothers. I hope you won’t take it to heart.”</p>
<p>Kazuki grunted. “I was never close to you or Hisashi, sure we spoke, but we never had long conversations about life or dreams. In truth, I am not close with any of our siblings.”</p>
<p>Manami snorted. “Not even Isami?”</p>
<p>Kazuki shook his head. “I find him a bit immature at times, not to mention he gets me into bouts of trouble when he insists I go exploring with him.”</p>
<p>Manami snickered. “He does do that, doesn’t he?”</p>
<p>They were getting closer to the barracks when Manami gripped his arm to stop him. “Before we go in,”</p>
<p>Kazuki frowned and glanced around at the rather barren training rings.</p>
<p>“No one is aware that we are brothers, I would like to keep it that way. Having them know such a thing may be detrimental. Their thought process might sway them into thinking having you as a friend may mean they have a higher ability for notice.” Manami warned.</p>
<p>Kazuki nodded. “I already thought as much and have kept it secret. The captains know, but none of the recruits. I also had made it clear to the captains that I do not wish for my relation to you or father to affect my training.”</p>
<p>Manami smiled. “I should have gathered as much. So? Shall we?”</p>
<p>They walked the last few steps to the barracks and entered. Immediately all eyes turned to them and Manami continued walking as though not affected by their stares. Kazuki held back for a moment before he strolled down the long rows of futons towards the captain's chambers at the back. Manami stood there waiting, holding the cloth to the side, and once Kazuki slipped through, the curtain fell.</p>
<p>Seitarou lifted his gaze with a lifted brow and then he snorted, nodding his head. “Greetings, Manami.”</p>
<p>“Seitarou.” Manami inclined his head slightly and made himself comfortable on the pillow. “Is Shinpachi around?”</p>
<p>Seitarou glanced to his right and waited for a moment. Just as before, Kazuki witnessed the shadow guard captain easily move from the shadows into the open and he shook his head in bewilderment.</p>
<p>Manami chuckled. “You make that seem far too easy.”</p>
<p>Shinpachi grinned. “Only more so now that our abilities have been reawoken. What did you need from me today?”</p>
<p>“I have come to ask a few questions in regards to a death at the main house.” Manami began keeping Hisashi’s name out of it for now. “I trust none of your guards have had need to be at the main house as of late?”</p>
<p>Shinpachi shook his head. “Besides the spies, none should be there.”</p>
<p>Kazuki took his scroll from his obi and handed it to Shinpachi. Curiously, the captain opened the scroll and peered at it intently. “If your drawing is accurate, this is Lord Hisashi.”</p>
<p>Manami nodded. “He was killed earlier today.”</p>
<p>Shinpachi still looked at the charcoal drawing for several minutes. “This area is not complete.” He held the scroll out and pointed to the blurry section.</p>
<p>“Oh, it’s complete. That is what I saw.” Kazuki said.</p>
<p>“That would mean someone was there.” Shinpachi frowned.</p>
<p>“I wasn’t certain what it was. That is why we came to you.” Kazuki grumbled.</p>
<p>“I sent none of my assassins to the caves. Yet whoever this one is skilled in shadow training.” Shinpachi peered at the image again.</p>
<p>“Are all recruits trained in shadow training?” Manami asked.</p>
<p>“Most, not all.” Shinpachi lifted his gaze and passed the scroll to Seitarou who took it and glanced over it. “Either they do not show the skills required for it or they opt out so they can pursue the other venues.”</p>
<p>“Was Hisashi close to anyone when he was training under you?” Manami asked.</p>
<p>“Close? No. He did have acquaintances he conversed with, but not in the manner you are suggesting.” Shinpachi frowned. </p>
<p>“Could anyone in the night watch accomplish hiding in plain sight like that image suggests?” </p>
<p>“If they had extensive shadow training, perhaps.” Shinpachi’s eyes grew distant for a moment as he recalled memories. “None of them were particularly fond of Hisashi. Some tolerated him, but they did their best to avoid any and all contact.”</p>
<p>Manami sighed. “So much for that theory.”</p>
<p>Kazuki grunted. “It could be that he was in fact close to someone and just kept it a secret.”</p>
<p>Seitarou nodded. “He was a sneaky little shit. I remember he would slip out of the barracks to go on one of his many adventures in the middle of the night.”</p>
<p>Shinpachi snorted. “And you let him get away with that?”</p>
<p>Seitarou smirked. “No, I would punish him by making him do extra cleaning or polishing the weapons. I doubt he knew that was why he was being asked to do the tasks I set out for him, though.”</p>
<p>“The issue we have is Hisashi was not the only one killed. The guard we had posted outside his cell is also dead.” Manami said.</p>
<p>Seitarou and Shinpachi looked at him with frowns. “Who?”</p>
<p>“Etsuji.”</p>
<p>“He just joined the home guard last year.” Seitarou snarled. </p>
<p>Shinpachi seated himself beside the table Seitarou was at and leaned against it. “So what are you thinking?”</p>
<p>Kazuki glanced at Manami when he was elbowed in the side and raised his brows in question. He then turned to the captains who had smirks on their faces. He sighed at their expectant glances. “If we can find who either despised Hisashi enough to kill him or the one who wanted to silence him in fear of his letting out the big conspiracy then we can narrow our search and find the real culprit rather than speculate.”</p>
<p>Seitarou chuckled. “You weren’t kidding about his brilliant mind.”</p>
<p>Manami smirked. “Right? I told you.” Kazuki gave him a glare and he rolled his eyes. “In any case, Hisashi made mention that he was only directed to luring Lord Genjiro and Lord Chijimatsu up the mountain to release that shade from something called the spirit realm. Now that he completed his task, all else was his own doing.”</p>
<p>Shinpachi narrowed his eyes. “Not many should have knowledge of the spirit realm. That narrows our search right there.”</p>
<p>“So you’ve heard of it?” Manami gave Shinpachi a startled look.</p>
<p>“I have,” Shinpachi said. </p>
<p>Manami nodded waiting.</p>
<p>“When that shade was released from the mountains our powers woke, which means a lot of us have had our abilities rejuvenated. Mine included. I was able to prior to that, with the assistance of my inner spirit to merge with the shadows, but now that my powers are awake, I have been made aware of other skills I possess.” Shinpachi said in a low voice. “Those skills allow me to slip from the physical plane of existence to another.”</p>
<p>Kazuki gasped. “That’s how you are able to vanish from sight?”</p>
<p>Shinpachi nodded. “There is another plane, which is where my spirit suspects this malevolent shade came from.”</p>
<p>“What does that all entail?” Manami questioned.</p>
<p>“It means that this spirit which was lost in the spirit realm has been released upon the world. From what he tells me, is that all the lost and forgotten souls that had died too soon or unexpectantly, end up in this place, where they would generally face judgment and then move to the correct plane. Some, who are seeking revenge or some vicious outcome end up remaining behind and seek out some poor individual to infect.” </p>
<p>Seitarou gave an impulsive shudder. “Basically you are saying that they can corrupt the one they inhabit?”</p>
<p>Shinpachi nodded.</p>
<p>Kazuki furrowed his brow. “So who was up there on the mountain with Lord Genjiro and Lord Chijimatsu?”</p>
<p>Manami turned to stare at his brother. “Are you thinking that someone that went up with them could be the one responsible for Hisashi and Etsuji’s deaths?”</p>
<p>“It is a possibility. You said that Hisashi said his only task was to lure them up there.” Kazuki said.</p>
<p>“He certainly is no mastermind. Hisashi wasn’t the one to plan out this elaborate scheme. He had help and we need to figure out just who is working in the shadows and doing so in such a manner to not draw attention to their ploy.” Manami said.</p>
<p>“So in short, you are looking for anyone who would appear almost too interested or not at all interested in your movements?” Seitarou frowned. “What does your spirit say?”</p>
<p>Kazuki shook his head. “Not a whole lot at the moment.”</p>
<p>Taizo scoffed softly in his head. <em> ‘Maybe if you asked-’  </em></p>
<p>Shinpachi stood and stretched. “I will set my most trusted shadow guards to listen in secret and see if they overhear anything. Their focus will be those most likely first.”</p>
<p>“So those who were on the mountain.” Manami nodded.</p>
<p>Shinpachi gave him a grin. “Indeed. Fear not sons of Lord Okimoto, we will find this phantom of the shadows that seek to destroy everything Lord Genjiro has worked diligently to create for his clan.”</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Obi 帯* - Obi is a sash for traditional Japanese dress, keikogi (uniforms for <a href="https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bud%C5%8D"> Japanese martial arts </a> ), and part of kimono outfits. The obi for men's kimono is rather narrow, 10 centimeters wide at most, but a woman's formal obi can be 30 centimeters wide and more than 4 meters long. Reference Link: <a href="https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Obi_(sash)"> https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Obi_(sash) </a></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Forgotten Legacy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Chapter Two</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>        Forgotten Legacy</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Manami walked into the offices of the main house several days after his brother Hisashi and the home guard Etsuji had died and made his way towards Masamichi’s chambers. He had received word earlier in the morning via messenger that the twins had found the scroll he had been wanting to read. Having just finished the meeting with Lord Genjiro in regards to the current investigation, the lord had asked for an update. Unfortunately, they had nothing new to report so he had been the brunt of much of Genjiro’s disapproval.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He passed through a hidden curtain and down a long hallway and met up with the brothers who stood outside the records room. Masamichi was quietly talking with his brother when Manami approached.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There you are,” Masakuni grunted. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My apologies. I had a meeting with Lord Genjiro this morning and I came as soon as I could.” Manami snorted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Masamichi sighed. “He has been having a lot of meetings lately.” He passed the scroll to Manami who took it and tapped one end on his chin as he contemplated how their lord and commander had changed since traveling up the mountain. Even his son Chijimatsu had been on edge and short-tempered which was extremely unlike the young male.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ever since we came down the mountain,” Masakuni added.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Manami shook his head and rolled his eyes. “What of the humans?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Masakuni grunted and narrowed his eyes. “Frustrating little shits. They are lurking in the woods.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They didn’t retreat back to their side of the mountain?” Manami frowned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Masamichi snorted. “No they are curious about us, so they are staying close.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What of their priests?” Manami took the tie off the scroll and opened it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Still with the humans’ main army.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So you think they will send another attack?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Masakuni and Masamichi glanced at one another and then they both nodded. “No idea when, though.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Manami blew air through his nose as he read over the scroll in his hand and he furrowed his brow. “What is this shadow realm?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Masamichi glanced over Manami’s shoulder and read the passage curiously. “Looks as though it is a place between this world and the next.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s what it suggests, but how does one get there?” Manami questioned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Masamichi chuckled. “Looking to go on one of your adventures?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Manami gave him a sheepish look. “I am only curious.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Masakuni groaned. “Once you get that exploration bug, there is no stopping you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Manami grinned widely. “Who would know more about this plane?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The twins glanced at one another for a moment. “Shinpachi.” They said together causing Manami to roll his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a nod, Manami waved as he left and headed towards the barracks. He was not at all surprised when he got there that Shinpachi’s training group was already in the woods to the far east away from where the humans were hiding. Slipping through the trees, it took him almost an hour to find the group and he stood in the shadows watching their progress. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He noticed Shinpachi stir slightly and with a sigh, he came out into the open. “How you always know where I am is beyond me.” Manami snorted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shinpachi kept his eyes trained on the woods, watching his group intently. “I can hear you breathing.” The captain said simply.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How are they progressing?” Manami peered into the forest searching for the group but he found no traces.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Some are not doing so well. Your brother will not master this skill, but he is working diligently.” Shinpachi glanced over and raised a brow. “What brings you out here today?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Have you heard of this shadow realm?” Manami asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shinpachi turned his gaze back to the woods, but he inched his head indicating the affirmative.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How does one get there?” Manami questioned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shinpachi turned his eyes to the guard again. “You need the skill to do so. You do not have that ability.” He said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The shadow realm lays between the physical plane and the underworld. It is a boundary between the two.” Shinpachi stated. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Manami furrowed his brow, his heart sinking. “I see.” He had really wanted a new thing to explore, however, dying was certainly not something he was willing to go through to start probing the shadow realm. So he asked the other question that he was curious about. “What is the eclipse youkai*?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shinpachi twitched and glanced at Manami, his brows rising to hide beneath his bangs. “Eclipse youkai? Where did you hear about such a thing?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Careful, Shinpachi.’</span>
  </em>
  <span> His spirit muttered softly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This scroll mentions that the eclipse youkai can enter and exit through the shadow realm at will. They can move between the planes as easily as taking a breath.” Manami said, holding the scroll out for the captain.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shinpachi took the scroll and opened it, reading it carefully. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘What idiot decided to record this information?’</span>
  </em>
  <span> He growled to his inner spirit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Your guess is as good as mine.’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Seven hells, this will complicate things if this gets into the wrong hands.’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘So destroy it.’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>Kosei said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘I have no choice but to, and any other evidence of the eclipse youkai.’</span>
  </em>
  <span> Shinpachi shook his head. “Mind if I take this and read it more thoroughly after my lessons are finished?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Manami waved his hand. “By all means. I read it but I got no answers. Do you think that the one responsible for Hisashi and Etsuji’s deaths is an eclipse youkai?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I highly doubt it,” Shinpachi muttered softly and turned his gaze to the forest when several of his students emerged. Turning to Manami before they got close enough to overhear them, he whispered. “Hide that knowledge of the eclipse youkai deep in your heart, Manami. It is dangerous to even speak of that race.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Manami frowned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come see me later this evening and I will explain.” Shinpachi tucked the scroll into his haori and crossed his arms over his chest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The usual spot?” Manami asked, turning to head home.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shinpachi gave a slight nod and turned his attention back to the recruits. As Manami left, Kazuki exited the treeline and paused to look at his older brother wise a raised brow. Manami mouthed ‘later’ to him and Kazuki nodded in response.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Manami walked silently through the large village that surrounded the main house and glanced at all the pups playing near the hut they reserved for their clan’s instructor. Ena used her skills to keep the sixty pups in line, her ability to use vines and roots from the earth to keep them close or even safe from danger if the need arose. She had followed her mother’s footsteps and in her two hundred years had not failed in her task.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ena taught the pups about life, reading, writing, the history of their people, their current leader, the royal family, and the princess herself. The tiny female instructed them on how to settle disputes, deal with issues, mental exercises, and the simplest of abilities that the young pups showed that would aid them in their lives. Every pup would look forward to their day with Ena, his own son no exception. She would feed them, take them on adventures, and allow them time to release pent up energy with various games.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He remembered having to lead his three youngest brothers to Ena’s hut before his duties began at the main house and he chuckled as memories came to him. All three would talk endlessly about what new things they would learn and even mock fight during the long fifteen-minute walk. Manami smiled as he recalled his own son’s first day and picking him up after the long day. Reizo had talked nonstop for a good three hours about his first day, what he learned, and even went so far as to show how he was able to call upon a slight breeze through the windless hut. Nanako had been so proud and ecstatic.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He approached his hut and pushed the curtain to the side and grinned widely as his family turned their heads in his direction.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nanako got to her feet immediately and helped him with his armor before she waved him over to the fire in the center of their home. Soon, he was enjoying a hot cup of rice wine and a full plate of deer. She had even seasoned the raw meat just the way he liked it and he snorted. His mate only ever did that when she wanted to tell him something. Furrowing his brow, he silently went through the past week to see if he had missed anything, and even Nari was at a loss as to what news his mate had.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Reizo spoke endlessly and Nanako giggled behind her hand as Manami bit his lip in amusement. Shaking his head at the ceaseless babbling, just when Manami was going to call a halt to his sons’ constant chatter, Nanaoko picked him up and told Reizo to bid his father good night. The two-year-old pouted but yawned just as he was about to protest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nanako vanished behind one of the three curtained doors and several minutes had passed by the time she returned. Manami had just finished his deer and gulped down the remainder of his rice wine and before he could even twitch, the plate and mug were gone and he chuckled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nari hissed in his head, however, which caused Manami to stiffen in shock and surprise. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Oh, shit!’</span>
  </em>
  <span> Manami scrambled to his feet and stared at Nanako with wide eyes. “Hells!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nanako had started her heat and that sent Manami on edge as Nari pushed through revealing his primal side.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nanako rolled her eyes. “I thought you had noticed this morning.” She laughed. “I wasn’t expecting you home for a few days.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Manami gulped and glanced over at the closed curtain where Reizo slept. Nanako slowly approached him and he stepped back warily and Nari snarled at him when he realized he was planning his escape. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Oh, no you don’t!’</span>
  </em>
  <span> His inner spirit growled pushing through his host.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dammit, woman!” Manami growled as she got closer. Her enticing scent filled his nose and his heart started beating faster as her pheromones suddenly flooded the room. Nanako smiled sweetly at him and kept her eyes locked on his, fully expecting him to turn and flee, but Manami remained rooted in place. Not like he had much of a choice in the matter as his inner spirit firmly held him in place.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I expected you to turn and run,” Nanako whispered softly, her fingers tracing the cobalt blue facial markings on his cheeks. Her other hand lifted the sleeve of his haori and ran over their mating marks on his upper bicep. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Manami couldn’t contain the shiver that rushed through him and he closed his eyes trying to calm his wildly beating heart. He hissed through his teeth when his mate’s fingers ran down his arm and he grunted opening his eyes. Locking his gaze with hers, Manami leaned forward and pressed his nose against her neck, breathing deeply. Having already been locked in her spell, Manami drew her into his arms and walked until she hit the wall leading into their room with a slight thud. Smiling against her neck, he pressed against her, trapping her between the wall and his body.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nanako gasped softly when his hands lifted her and she wrapped her legs around his hips. She felt his tongue run over her neck and across her collar bone and a small moan escaped her as he pinned her firmly against the wall. The small silver-haired female slipped her hands into his haori and pushed the cloth off his shoulders which earned her a delightful growl in response. Much to her delight, he turned his fiery gaze to hers and then captured her lips with his own hungrily. She ran her fingers through his long silver hair and released it from the leather tie that held it up and out of his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Manami was trapped, Nari had pushed through eagerly now leaving him only to enjoy the small light touches Nanako placed on his back and through his hair. His haori fell to the ground and he pulled back expectantly. Lowering her to the floor, he held her gaze as her fingers easily untied his obi and she grinned at him when his pants fell to the floor around his ankles. He watched intently when she lifted her hands to her kimono and started the long task of untying the rope that held the obi in place, and then the seemingly hundreds of ties that kept it around her tiny frame. Having to bite his lip in anticipation, he finally grinned when her kimono came loose and he ripped the remaining cloth off her frame.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nanako gasped when he pulled her towards him and wound his arms around her tightly, devouring her exposed skin with kisses. “Saiai* we should move to our room.” She whispered breathlessly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shush.” Manami murmured between kisses, and after a few moments, he quickly moved them into their chambers. Her fingers immediately went to his fundoshi* and began unwinding it from around his hips and when the cold air of their hut hit his exposed skin, he hissed against her neck. All other thoughts instantly wiped clean from his mind as her scent filled his nose and he lost himself in the feel of her skin against his own. His meeting with Shinpachi would have to wait.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><span>*</span> <span>*</span> <span>*</span> <span>*</span></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kazuki tossed another rock into the water and glanced over at Shinpachi who had requested him to remain behind after the days training. Not entirely sure what was up, Kazuki had followed silently and now they sat in a very secluded part of the woods that seemed to be unused and definitely not well known if it was known at all.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was quiet in this area, with only the soft trickle of water that hit the small pool Kazuki was crouched at. Shinpachi stood a few feet away, his eyes scanning the woods intently as if he were looking for something. After an hour of silence, Kazuki moved away from the pool and now he sat on a small rock tossing stones into the little pond that was only about three feet wide and maybe two feet across. It wasn’t deep, and it appeared as though it was only there for any local animals to drink from.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He remained quiet, also watching the woods, wondering silently if this was a test. Shinpachi had said nothing the entire time, and after another hour passed, Kazuki grunted softly. Wanting to ask why they were there, he knew better than to question the motives of his elders. His father had ingrained into his brain long ago that interrupting an elder when he was focused was dangerous and reckless. So, he remained as silent as he could.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was perhaps another few minutes when Kazuki picked up the sounds of soft footsteps and he stood, glancing at Shinpachi who had turned as though expecting the unknown arrival. Kazuki sniffed the air and rolled his eyes when he caught his brother’s scent. Sure enough, Manami exited the thick trees almost silently and nodded his head at Shinpachi, but when his eyes fell onto Kazuki he lifted his brow curiously.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I felt this was something he also needed to hear.” Shinpachi murmured softly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Manami nodded his head and leaned against a tree. Shinpachi spoke so quietly, both the brothers had to actually move closer to be able to hear him above the trickling stream.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What I tell you now, you must keep hidden deep within your hearts. If anyone were to find out about this, any who are eclipse youkai would be in grave danger. As it is, their lives are already at risk because of what they are capable of doing. Let’s not add to that risk by exposing their abilities and who they are to those who would cause them harm.” Shinpachi crouched down, followed by Kazuki and Manami. He pulled out the scroll and held it in his hand. “I hear from your father that your memory skills are monumental.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kazuki lifted a brow. “Are they?” He asked his brother who snorted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You remember everything you read, little brother. Don’t try to deny it.” Manami rolled his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shinpachi gave Kazuki an encouraging smile handing the scroll to Kazuki and waited while the young male read the scroll. “Commit it to memory. There can be no physical evidence of this race. I am uncertain what idiot thought it wise to document that, but it is too dangerous to keep it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kazuki rolled the scroll up once he finished and held it out for Shinpachi but he shook his head. Confused, Kazuki frowned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We burn it. There are those out there who would want the eclipse youkai’s ability. To be able to slip out of sight on a whim and sneak into any location is a huge benefit for any who seek this skill.” Shinpachi said as he took out his flint.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So do you know if there are any eclipse youkai in our clan?” Manami asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shinpachi nodded. “I will not voice who they are, because it is too dangerous.” He held up his hand when Manami went to protest. “All I can say is that they were not the ones responsible for your brother’s death. The one responsible is something else. See, the eclipse youkai can vanish as though invisible, but that is because they are not actually here on the physical plane, so what you saw in the cell is not possible for that race.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It was as though this person was able to manipulate you into not seeing them. They washed their existence from your mind so you didn’t even register them there.” Shinpachi placed his hand on his chin as he thought. “Unless they were just granted this ability from the energy off the mountains it is no one I trained.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So you are positive that it is none of them?” Manami asked. When Shinpachi nodded he sighed. “So who in our clan could do such a thing?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That is what I have been thinking about since it was brought to our attention. I have my shadow guards working to discover this individual, but the task is not an easy one.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kazuki watched the scroll burn away and then glanced at his instructor. “You’re an eclipse youkai, aren’t you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shinpachi glanced at the young male. “What makes you say that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What the scroll described them able to do. When you came into the human village to find my location, I sensed someone there, but I saw nothing.” Kazuki began. “I looked around but there wasn’t anything to indicate any wavering of the terrain. I could sketch it as if I were still there.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shinpachi glanced at Manami with a raised brow. “His memory is that good?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kazuki glanced down at the pile of charred remains from the scroll. “The fact that you were not there, but I sensed you there, means you were not physically on our plane. That conclusion alone has me thinking you are one of the eclipse youkai.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shinpachi glanced around their small little encampment, intently looking in the shadows for any signs that they were not alone. Kazuki’s eyes followed but he saw no indication that anyone else was there. “I am.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Both Manami and Kazuki stared at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I wasn’t up until that shade was released from the mountain. My spirit informs me that the skill was there, but it was locked away, as many of the others who have discovered who they are. Most of them were terrified, but they came to me for answers because I work with the shadows.” Shinpachi sat down and crossed his legs. “This skill that we now possess is dangerous, due to the fact of where we go.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“In the shadow realm, there is nothing. What we see all around us right now is not present there. There is only blackness. It is easy to get lost without a guide to ensure we get to our destination.” Shinpachi muttered as he tapped his head. “He is my guide. The problem is, he sees all planes all at the same time, so it is not only dangerous for me, but for him as well.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So you see absolutely nothing when you go there?” Manami blinked at his former instructor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I see nothing because there is nothing,” Shinpachi smirked. “In any case, our numbers have dwindled since the first war of our ancestors, due to what the eclipse youkai are able to do. I can tell you for a fact that the one who killed Hisashi was not one. You would have seen nothing to indicate any foul doings. The fact that you saw a shape, even though it didn’t register until you sketched it out means that the person who was there used a different skill. They only made you unaware of their presence. It is possible that they were as visible as you or I, but they used their skill to wipe their existence from your mind.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Which makes them an adversary that poses a real danger.” Manami gasped. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Especially if they can infiltrate that successfully without being detected.” Shinpachi nodded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kazuki shook his head. “How do we find them if they do not wish to be found?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“With the help of my shadow guards. You have to remember that those of us with these new skills can sneak in just as easily. As I learn my new abilities, I trust I can use some to my advantage.” Shinpachi said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am going to have to inform Masakuni and Masamichi about this individual who can slip in undetected,” Manami growled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Keep your knowledge of the eclipse youkai a secret. If the enemy gains the awareness that our kind is once again in the world, I would wager we will not live out the year.” Shinpachi shook his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Manami nodded. “I have no idea what you are talking about.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shinpachi grinned thankfully. “On a more serious note, I have noticed drastic changes in some of our clan members. There are those who are showing more aggression.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have noticed that also,” Manami grunted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I fear that we will continue to see more as time passes. Especially those who are not able to fully comprehend what is happening to them. I can stave off that urge but those who are young and weaker will not be able to.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Manami sat upright and snarled. “We have sixty plus pups in the clan!” He exclaimed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shinpachi nodded. “I am aware. My own son is expecting his first pup this fall, so I am just as worried as you are.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kazuki frowned. “So those of weaker hearts can fall victim to this malevolent energy that sweeps over everything?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shinpachi sighed but nodded. “I am certain you will notice it more effectively if you watch our training group. Remember Enmei?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kazuki grunted. “Yes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He has gotten worse, almost to the point of being thrown out of the barracks completely. Seitarou wants to give him the benefit of the doubt and work with him to get past his aggression. We not only have that matter to contend with but the humans are still lurking nearby.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And the mystery of this individual who is currently moving through our clan without anyone knowing who or what he is.” Manami snorted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kazuki nodded. “They called us demons. When I spoke with the human in the village. So why not give them what they want?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shinpachi and Manami glanced at him curiously.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They think of our kind as evil monstrous beasts, so why not act on their fear?” Kazuki muttered. “Give them what they want.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Manami snickered. “That will go over well. Are we not trying to remain as quiet and elusive as possible?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shinpachi chuckled. “We don’t need the humans getting any ideas of attacking us again. I trust they are still licking their wounds after the shock Kazuki gave them.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kazuki rolled his eyes. “I had no idea that would do that.” He protested. “It sort of just happened.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shinpachi smiled. “Does it matter where it came from? It was enough for the humans to retreat, at least for a little while. I agree with Kazuki, though, we need to send them running back to their side of the mountain.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So how do we do that without causing a war between our kinds?” Manami shook his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Put enough fear into them so they stay as far away as possible.” Shinpachi grinned. “I might be able to sneak into their little Warband and speak with that human. Perhaps he will listen and lead them away before it comes to that. Give me until tomorrow night.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>*Saiai (最愛; </span>
  <span>さいあい): </span>
  <span>beloved, dearest</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>*</span>
  <b>
    <em>Fundoshi</em>
  </b>
  <span> (褌, ふんどし) is the traditional Japanese </span>
  <a href="https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Undergarment">
    <span>undergarment</span>
  </a>
  <span> for adult males, made from a length of </span>
  <a href="https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cotton">
    <span>cotton</span>
  </a>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Humans Stumble</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Chapter Three</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Humans Stumble</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Seitarou snorted the minute Shinpachi told him of the brilliant plan Kazuki had come up with to chase the humans away. After Manami and Kazuki had left him, Shinpachi had worked for several hours with his inner spirit to master certain skills that would be required to pull off his plan of sending the humans packing, if the human commander would not listen to reason. Now, as the morning slowly descended upon them, Shinpachi had slipped into the barracks through his usual back door that no one else knew about but him. Not even Seitarou knew of the hidden alcove he used quite frequently.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are honestly going to try to reason with them?” Seitarou gave his old friend a long hard look.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shinpachi shrugged his shoulders. “It is worth a try.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And of the humans’ priests?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I believe I can slip in undetected,” Shinpachi said as he grabbed the wooden mug of rice wine Seitarou held out for him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is recklessness. You have not pursued such behavior since we were pups.” Seitarou shook his head and grabbed the scrolls he had written the night prior.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You worry too much, old friend.” Shinpachi snorted. “If it proves to be too dangerous, I will abandon the idea and return. If I can convince the humans to leave, would that not be preferred than to start a war? They are not leaving, so if I have no success we must send them on their way.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Take Taichirou with you,” Seitarou said as he placed the scrolls into a chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There is no reason for my son to be involved with this.” Shinpachi frowned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That was not a request, Shinpachi.” Seitarou turned and narrowed his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t take it as one, however, I will not have my son go into a human Warband with a pup so close to birth. I will choose another with as much skill as he has.” Shinpachi held up his hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seitarou chuckled. “Do they know what gender it is yet?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What? You haven’t talked to your daughter since before the fighting broke out?” Shinpachi snorted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Himari has been rather moody. That is why I suggested Taichirou go with you. It would give him an excuse for a little escape.” Seitarou grinned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shinpachi rolled his eyes. “He will survive.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who did you have in mind?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Arisu.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She is one, also?” Seitarou frowned concernedly. “I do not like this turn of events. How many do we have?” He kept quiet about what they were referring to exactly. If there were ears close by he certainly didn’t want anyone to find out about the heritage of the eclipse youkai.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“More than we thought. At least a dozen.” Shinpachi turned and put his cup on the small table by the firepit. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seitarou paused. “Shinpachi?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The male turned with a lifted brow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Be careful.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shinpachi grinned widely but nodded his head as he exited the office of the commander.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><span>*</span> <span>*</span> <span>*</span> <span>*</span></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shinpachi crouched in the shadows of one of the humans’ tents and listened intently to their conversation. Most of the tents were small, only large enough to put two men inside comfortably, maybe three if they needed to accommodate another. A much larger structure sat further in the area, surrounded by several guards, and he had concluded that it was occupied by Yasushi, the human he was wanting to speak with. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His gaze landed on the small little female he had taken along with him, her focus mainly on the group who had settled around a small low campfire. Arisu lifted her eyes to his and nodded her head, giving the go-ahead that it was clear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No new reports from the scouts?” One human questioned another, both unremarkable in appearance and holding the usual human stench that caused Shinpachi to wrinkle his nose in disgust.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothing. Only one came back saying that they are family orientated.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shinpachi narrowed his eyes before he moved.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They have women and children. They do not appear to be all that concerned.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shinpachi bit back the growl that threatened to escape and he glanced at Kosei who was crouched next to him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘I have not seen any scouts.’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His spirit shrugged.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘When we get back, give me sight so I can see the way you see things.’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kosei lifted a brow. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘The heat signatures?’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Yes.’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kosei nodded his head in agreement.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Take me into that human’s tent.’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kosei gripped Shinpachi’s hand and closed his eyes calling the shroud to cover them and then he led them through in the direction the hut sat in. It only took them a couple of minutes when Kosei stopped and nudged his nose in the direction the human Yasushi was in. Nodding his head, Shinpachi crouched down and blinked once the blackness had cleared. He was currently by several tall jars which were filled with one of the humans alcoholic brews. It had a musty dirt smell and it caused Shinpachi to roll his eyes in distaste.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>From what Shinpachi could tell, Yasushi was alone, almost as though he had not a worry in the world about someone sneaking into his tent and the shadow guard captain smirked. He stood up and slipped into the shadows that were cast by the candlelight and walked around behind the human.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The man sat at a small table documenting what he had heard or found out for the day and Shinpachi read the script from his location, narrowing his eyes at all the detailed information the man had managed to learn. Curling his lip, Shinpachi pulled his dagger from his obi and crouched behind the man quietly. Either the man did not pay attention and was unaware that someone was behind him, or this was a trap. Arisu would make an owl call if she suspected anything from where she was hidden.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Slipping the blade around and pressing it against the man’s throat, he leaned in hissing into the man’s ear softly when Yasushi froze instantly. “Not a word or it dies in your throat.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yasushi placed his writing instrument down carefully and placed both his hand’s palm down on his desk. The voice was so quiet, he had almost mistaken it for the wind had it not been for the cold metal blade that pressed into his throat. Keeping his body still and steady, he waited, not entirely sure who or what had managed to slip into his tent with all the guards posted outside. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why do you linger here?” Shinpachi hissed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yasushi frowned. “We are curious beings and we are searching for knowledge.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ridiculous. There is no need for you to have any knowledge here. Be gone.” Shinpachi snarled softly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are going to slice my throat if I do not listen to your command?” Yasushi frowned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Consider this a friendly request. We spoke before and you did not listen, if you value your people’s lives, leave this place and do not return.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yasushi shook his head. “My people’s lives are in danger with our lack of knowledge of your race. If we are to exist peacefully, should we not at least know about who or what we are neighbors with?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Foolishness.” Shinpachi wrinkled his nose. He did not like being this close to this human, his smell was not as pleasant as it had been the first time he had come face to face with him. “You stink.” He hissed through his teeth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yasushi twitched slightly but became still again when that blade pressed harder against his throat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This warning will not come again, human. Go back to your lives on your side of the mountain and we will stay out of human affairs. Give us the same respect and we shall do the same.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Or?” Yasushi questioned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Or you will find out exactly what we are in not so pleasant a manner. What you saw on the battlefield is only a taste of what we can do, do not press your luck by forcing our hand.” Shinpachi snarled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yasushi shook his head. “My lord has asked us to find out what you are, I cannot return without some news. It would be my death otherwise. So you see, either you kill me here or I die there. I have nothing to lose you see.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are a frustrating shit, aren’t you?” Shinpachi lowered the dagger and walked into the human’s view.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yasushi raised his brows. This was the same male who had taken the swords. “If you answer my questions, we will leave peacefully.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What guarantees do I have?” Shinpachi tapped the dagger against his chin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yasushi laughed. “None. Only my word.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shinpachi smirked. “Ask your questions.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not human.” Shinpachi sneered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That much is obvious. So if you are not human what are you?” Yasushi stared at the tall lithe being standing only inches from him. He was almost certain he would be dead before he could grab the sword that sat against the wall directly behind him, so he remained as still as possible.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We have no name. These questions were asked once, they were answered. Not to your satisfaction, it seems otherwise you would not keep asking them.” Shinpachi frowned. “Are you that dense, or you just do not trust what we say?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Were you not the one who stated I have intelligence?” Yasushi smirked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shinpachi grinned. “Perhaps I was mistaken. What if I were to tell you that we are descendants of the Gods? What they call the fallen ones who are cursed to roam the earth until we meet our death.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yasushi peered at him intently. “You are not like any God I have read about or heard about from our priests.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shinpachi snorted. “We are no different than humans, or demons. We live, we fight, we hunt, and we protect. Our course in life is currently to live in peace without conflict, find love and perhaps one day upon our deaths, be reunited with those we lost. Is that so different from you or your men?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yasushi shook his head, his eyes roaming the room surveying it for something he could use as a weapon should it boil down to it. The fact that this male could slip into his tent without causing an alarm had him on edge. He needed to know how that was possible. “How is it you managed to sneak in here with all my guards posted outside?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shinpachi crossed his arms over his chest. “I tend to stick to the shadows. Your guards are pretty unreliable and unaware of their surroundings.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yasushi had so many questions and he frowned. He realized that one conversation would not be enough to answer all those questions. “Do you pose a threat to humans?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you remain where you are currently located in our woods on our side of the mountains, yes. If you return home, no. We stick to youkai affairs, you stick to human affairs and we avoid one another. Leave it at that and we are no threat to you or your people. Interfere with our lives, and we shall retaliate. We tend to like quiet and secrecy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“In this day and age?” Yasushi shook his head. “Demons have been attacking humans for centuries, they will not stop.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shinpachi glared at the man. “And did I not just inform you yet again that we are not demons?” He crouched and tapped the blade of his dagger against his thigh. “Let me tell you a story about the demons that rampage through this world.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yasushi watched the male closely, he was almost certain that if he moved too quickly, he would be dead before he could reach for his sword that sat against the wall, still, that sword which was only inches from him sat on the front of his mind. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The Gods and Demons, they say, are so similar that their differences are almost non-existent. You see, your stories and our stories of how we came to be are also the same as the differences between the Gods and Demons.” Shinpachi muttered. “Both can be filled with good or evil purposes if given the right motivation or lure them in with temptation. Those who can think, are usually wise enough to stave off those desires and pursue a different goal.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shinpachi stared at Yasushi and allowed a small smile to cross his lips. “These demons you are so terrified of, are great monstrous beasts that hold no rationalization skills. They seek power and conquest and that is their motivation to kill and gain favor in whatever means that is available. I told you our motivations, which should be close if not the same as yours. We wish to live, to see our families grow and have families of their own. We do not seek power, nor do we want conquest, otherwise we would have had it long ago.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yasushi listened quietly as this male spoke smoothly and with such eloquence to it that it would be easy to mistake him as a great ruling lord. He spoke in such a confident manner that if you were not aware that this different race sat before you, you might relinquish any and all allegiance with the current lord for this one. Shaking his head, Yasushi remained quiet as he listened to that soft smooth voice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“In our stories, we are the descendants of the fallen ones. See, humans pray to the Gods for guidance and promise. They ask for simple things such as a healthy babe, to assist in the healing of a loved one, or safety if they must go face off against a foe. There are thousands of Gods out there, all who look forward to hearing these prayers. However, there are those Gods who are forgotten or seem less important, and thus prayers never come. Those forgotten Gods spend hundreds of years waiting for one to come and send a prayer their way, but it never comes. Those Gods become sad or lonely, angry, or even lost. They fade away into nothingness.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yasushi frowned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Once these Gods fade, they fall from grace and notice. Where do they end up?” Shinpachi asked. When he received no answer, he continued. “They fall to the earth cursed to live their lives with the ones who caused their downfall. Some become filled with contempt and anger that they completely forget who and what they used to be. These are those demons you fear.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yasushi listened quietly, hanging onto every word, never having thought of things in this light before.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There are other Gods who still love humans and even though they fell to this mortal plane, only wish to watch and learn. Some are grateful to live among the humans, others only wish to find a way to end their sadness. They protect those weaker, and use their powers for good purposes, and watch over us all. Some found each other and fell in love and thus our race is born.” Shinpachi explained. “Then there are those Gods who decided to inhabit the simplest of objects. There are spirits and ghosts that also roam. How is it your priests never told you any of this? Are all creatures not similar? They bleed, they mourn, they cry, they love and they protect with a fierceness that you should be well aware of. There are many other stories, but we choose to believe what we believe.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So why are you here?” Yasushi asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“In what context? Why am I here speaking with you now? Or why am I here in life?” Shinpachi chuckled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Speaking with me, if you want me to believe that you are not demons, why not allow us to see your home and familiarize ourselves with one another?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shinpachi lifted a brow. “Would you seriously allow my entrance into your home with your family so close? Your children, or parents?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yasushi smiled and shook his head. “No.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then why believe I would allow such a thing for my own home? I came to ask you to leave so we prevent further bloodshed. We both lost men, why add to it with more blood?” Shinpachi shook his head. “You make our lord and commander uncomfortable with your proximity to our families, so I have come to ask you to be on your way so that we can go on with our lives as peacefully as this world will allow.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And I stated that I must bring answers to my own lord and commander.” Yasushi sighed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I gave you what answers I could.” Shinpachi looked down at his feet and shook his head. “Do not be a fool. If you value your life, leave. If you are at risk of dying with your own lord and commander, then why follow him? Find another to follow.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yasushi then glanced behind him but started when he realized his sword was no longer where he had left it, when he turned back to Shinpachi, those piercing gold eyes were locked onto his.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you think I walked into your tent unprepared?” Shinpachi grinned, his fangs flashing in the dim candlelight. “If you will not listen to reason, you are a fool. Do what you must, but I will warn you, lingering any longer will be your downfall. Remember, we are the children of the Gods, we were granted abilities to use to our advantage. Even though we rarely use these skills, what you saw on the battlefield from Kazuki is only a small fraction of what we are capable of. Can your lovely priests counter that?” He stood and narrowed his eyes, now quite done with the whole conversation. If the man wanted to die, then so be it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yasushi stared into those animalistic eyes warily. Without a weapon closeby he was defenseless against this much taller, and lithe being before him. The way the muscles bunched on his chest when he moved gave Yasushi enough of a hesitation. This man had trained for years and it wasn’t like he didn’t believe what the male said to him. “What is your name?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shinpachi.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Gift of God. Interesting name.” Yasushi snorted. “Did you give yourself this name?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shinpachi raised a single brow. “I was given the name on my coming of age day, seven hundred years ago.” He said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yasushi’s eyes widened. The male before him looked no more than thirty years old. “You expect me to believe that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We have many elders in our clan, Yasushi. I am certainly not the oldest member. In their eyes, I am a youth, still a pup.” Shinpachi heard a faint hoot of an owl and he grinned. “I must thank you for your time, commander. However, I must now depart. Remember my warning, and leave, or stay, that is completely up to you. But to throw your life away merely for curiosity, to me it’s preposterous. You will do what you will. I have learned much since being in your company.” He grinned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yasushi’s mouth dropped open and glanced around curiously. “Learned?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shinpachi nodded his head and turned around to leave and came face to face with his spirit who stood there smiling. “Did you think I was alone? How silly and foolish of you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yasushi frowned but he scrambled to his feet when Shinpachi vanished into thin air. This was the second time this male had done that and he was speechless. He looked around his tent and looked down at the many scattered scrolls he had left lying around. Most were documentation on his findings or the scouting's findings the past couple of days. Another scroll spoke of what the priests were planning to do as a countermeasure and he groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose. How could he have been so foolish? Leaning against the wall beside the scrolls was his sword and a little note attached to it. It had a simple message in a perfect script. </span>
  <b>
    <em>‘You have been warned.’ </em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><span>*</span> <span>*</span> <span>*</span> <span>*</span></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shinpachi allowed Kosei to lead him out of the humans’ encampment and he came out of the shadows once he was far enough away. Sitting on a tree root sat Arisu who was currently polishing her dagger, almost absently. “Did you find out anything?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arisu did not even lift her head when she nodded. “They are foolish beings to want to throw their lives away so meaninglessly.” She spoke quietly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shinpachi sighed. “I tried to reason with him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arisu glanced up. She was a tiny female with long ankle-length silver hair and shimmering silver grey facial markings. The small eclipse youkai was not young by any means and was certainly experienced in her art, yet she remained single, completely devoted to her duties and he smiled. “And?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shinpachi shook his head. “They will do what they will do. I trust we will find out if they leave or not by morning.” He glanced at her curiously. “How is your sight for detecting something that should not be?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arisu lifted an elegant brow in question.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can you see heat signatures if the need arose?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her eyes fell to her hands for a few moments as though listening to her inner spirit and when she looked up, she smiled and nodded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good. When we return to the Shinden-zukuri, I want you to scout the immediate area surrounding the establishment. Look for anything.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What should I do if I find such a thing that should not be there?” Arisu sheathed her dagger and stood up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dispose of it.” Shinpachi led the way through the woods, slipping through the shadows easily.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arisu vanished and left Shinpachi to move through the gates easily and undetected. As promised, Kosei gave him sight which allowed him to peer easily through objects to see the heat signatures of his own people. He did not, however, see any of the humans which would have been an off hue of orange and reds.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shinpachi paused for a moment before he slipped into the usual door to the barracks and he narrowed his eyes when he caught sight of a dark almost ominous red hue sitting in the main house of the royal family. As quickly as he had seen it, it was gone and the shadow guard captain frowned.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Dream in the Ashes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Chapter Four</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dream in the Ashes</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Manami rolled onto his side and peered at his mate who slept quietly beside him. With a small smile, he reached out and ran his finger over the heritage markings on her cheeks which earned him a smile. Nanako opened her eyes and locked her eyes with his.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi.” She whispered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Manami grunted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you sleep?” She asked, sitting up and pulling her sleeping yukata around her small frame.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not much.” Manami flopped onto his back and stretched before he pushed up and he turned his head to his discarded clothes that sat on the floor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nanako rolled her eyes. “When do you go back to the main house?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tomorrow. My injuries are almost healed.” He glanced down at the slight bluish bruises left by the arrows his brother had fired on him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She turned and placed her hand over the wound he had taken to his shoulder. Nanako’s eyes fell to the scratch marks she had left after their coupling and she giggled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Manami’s eyes drifted to the focus of her amusement and he snorted. “I always come out of this maimed.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh stop. You can’t tell me you didn’t enjoy every minute of it.” Nanako smacked his shoulder and stood up. She yelped when he pulled her back down onto their shared futon and Manami grinned down at her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where do you think you’re going?” Manami growled softly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have to make breakfast for Reizo.” Nanako protested softly, shivering slightly when his fingers started pulling her yukata back off her shoulders.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Manami grinned wider. “Reizo is with my mother.” He whispered before he lazily drew his tongue across her jaw bone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nanako lifted her brows in surprise. “When?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Earlier this morning when I got back.” Manami murmured against her throat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh.” Nanako breathed when he lightly bit the skin on her shoulder. She released a soft breathy moan when she felt his weight settle over her, his knee slipping between her legs and gently moving them apart to make room for him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nanako wrapped her arms around his neck and moaned louder when his hips made contact with hers. “Manami-” She breathed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Manami chuckled softly. “This is your fault, saiai.” He pushed his hips and rubbed against her and immediately her body responded. Nanako wrapped her legs around his hips and lifted her lower body to allow him entrance. Groaning, Manami thrust his hips, which made his inner spirit hiss in delight.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><span>*</span> <span>*</span> <span>*</span> <span>*</span></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kazuki stood in a field filled with luscious green grass and bright yellow flowers, their colors only evident through the thick fog that lingered. Beside him stood a figure, someone he didn’t know, but he appeared to be the same age as himself. He frowned as he stared recognizing the facial markings which were a prominent cobalt blue, and long silver-hair hung past his waist. What startled him as he stared were the piercing ice-blue eyes that held his gaze intently. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Turning his head once again, he could faintly make out two figures in the fog, yet their faces weren’t clear. He certainly didn’t recognize this place. “Where are we?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Your dream.’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kazuki turned his head again and blinked at the small white puppy that sat at his feet, wagging its tail. “Uh-” He gasped and quickly backpedaled when that small puppy was suddenly surrounded in a pink fog and he stared up into those familiar red eyes of his spirit. “My dream?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The large towering dog crouched down and peered at the foggy field, those blood-red eyes scanning everything. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Possibly something in your future. Or a premonition.’ </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kazuki nodded, his eyes roaming over the field and the faint outline of two people. “Who are they?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Unknown.’</span>
  </em>
  <span> Taizo muttered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The fog seemed to swell until they were surrounded in a thick deep fog, and even Taizo got to his feet, growling softly. Out of the fog dark shadows loomed and roamed just out of line of sight, which made Kazuki swallow nervously. Taizo moved so that he stood in front of him, and his hackles rose, with those growls growing in intensity. Goosebumps formed on Kazuki’s arms, and he looked around as the shadows seemed to grow closer. “What is happening?” Try as he might, he couldn’t stop the faint tremor of fear that ran through his blood.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taizo didn’t answer him, but he did start glowing with a faint white light. Faint pink hues around that white light seemed to pulse in anticipation. Those shadows didn’t get closer, however, much to Kazuki’s relief, but Taizo didn’t seem to calm down any. That large white head moved with the shadows and those red eyes pierced through that dense fog, teeth bared and loud growls of warning slipping through his mouth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kazuki couldn’t contain the shiver of fear, and Taizo’s tail wrapped around him protectively. Instinctively, Kazuki wrapped his arms around the tail and hugged it. He felt so small and insignificant in this unknown space, and seeing his inner spirit so on edge, did not help to calm his now racing heart.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Shh.’</span>
  </em>
  <span> Taizo soothed as he stepped back, nudging against Kazuki who got the hint to move and allowed him to be pushed backward.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are they?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Something dark, keep moving.’</span>
  </em>
  <span> Taizo whispered as he led his host through the fog. Kazuki’s arms tightened around the tail as his eyes darted around, looking at the dark shadows that were following them. Suddenly, Taizo crouched and glanced at him expectantly. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Get on.’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kazuki gulped but did as he was told, and he threaded the thick silver fur through his fingers and gasped when Taizo stood and bolted through the field. He crouched low and glanced over his shoulders as loud screeches of rage-filled the silent area. Wincing against the sharp shrill sounds, Kazuki clenched his eyes shut. “So loud.” He hissed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taizo snarled and snapped his fangs at the shadows that seemed to dart out of the fog at them, but jolted back out of range of those sharp white fangs snapping at them. Those long tendril fingers reached out for Kazuki and he shrunk back from them. His inner spirit whirled around in mid-air and dropped, and unable to hold back the cry of surprise, Kazuki tightened his grip and buried his face in the thick fur.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Almost jolted from Taizo’s back, Kazuki gulped back the sudden rise of bile as his spirit launched himself into the air when they had come to a large crevice that led to a sheer drop that showed no end in sight. He wrapped his arms tightly around as much of Taizo’s neck as he could and held on for dear life. The sudden stop when Taizo landed caused him to grunt heavily and he almost got jolted off his back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kazuki released a sharp cry when Taizo bolted down the narrow rocky path almost dislodging him again, and he snarled when more shadowy tendril fingers reached out for him. Taizo darted to the left and zig-zagged through the grassy field, snarling and snapping as those fingers reached out for his host.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘I need you to jump when I say.’</span>
  </em>
  <span> Taizo snarled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Jump where?’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>Kazuki gasped.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Off my back.’</span>
  </em>
  <span> Taizo jerked to the left and then up to the cliffs beside them. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Now!’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kazuki sprang off Taizo’s back and rolled on the ground to break his fall. Scrambling to his feet he spun around and saw that pink swirling mist around Taizo and then there he stood in a humanoid form, his eyes blazing and his hair lifting from the collection of energy Taizo was calling.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kazuki stared in stunned awe and wonder when Taizo was surrounded by a force of sheer energy that seemed to engulf him in a brilliant blue-white electrical field. The bolts spiked out and zapped anything that got close until a wailing of rage and defeat filled the air and the shadows subsided.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taizo lowered his arms and stumbled to his knees, but when Kazuki moved to get closer, Taizo snarled at him. “Oh, stop,” Kazuki growled. Crouching next to the image of Taizo that looked similar to himself, Kazuki saw his spirit drained and panting from the exertion of energy he had used.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taizo’s ice blue eyes turned and met his. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘We got lucky.’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What was that?” Kazuki asked, looking around in fear that there were more shadows.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘That was the evil that has descended upon the island. The hatred and maliciousness that seeks to engulf any who are not strong enough to hold it off.’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>Taizo wheezed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kazuki’s eyes widened. “That kind of corrupt energy will overwhelm most of our clan.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taizo sighed and pushed to his feet. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Unfortunately, yes.’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Was it after me?” Kazuki breathed, his blood running cold at the thought of his family.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taizo nodded. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘It will try again, so we must conserve our energy. There is only so much I can do.’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kazuki peered intently at his spirit and he smiled. “Then I will just have to work harder to master these skills so I can be of use to you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taizo lifted his brow curiously. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘I think I am beginning to like you. You are not a foolish host, and for that I am grateful.’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kazuki snorted. “Gee, thanks. So it comes to us in our sleep? Is that right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘It appears that way. Or perhaps some are only more vulnerable when sleeping.’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>Taizo said staring over the fog-covered field where they had been.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Until I am trained, can you hold off on those vile urges?” Kazuki asked seriously, his eyes also on the field.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taizo nodded his head. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Give me your hand.’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kazuki held his hand out and Taizo gripped it firmly, in a rush of air, they were both now in that pool he had been only a few times. Taizo released his hand and waved for his host to remain in the water. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kazuki watched Taizo change his form once again to the large white dog and it settled comfortably around the big tree. “So what happens now?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘You wake and give me a few days of peace so I can regenerate my energy. These past few days have drained me exceedingly so.’</span>
  </em>
  <span> Taizo murmured sleepily.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nodding his head, Kazuki soon found himself in his own room, staring up at the roof of his parents’ house. It was still dark out and he could hear movement in the main room. Curiously, he stood up and pattered to the door to peer out. His mother was there with Manami’s son, Reizo who was quietly giggling at her. Chuya danced around the main room, holding a wooden spoon, waving it around as though it were a sword.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He smirked and walked out into the room quietly. “Good morning, Mother.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chuya stopped and turned her smiling face to his. “Ah, Kazuki. Come,” She quickly waltzed up to him and slapped a spoon into his hand. “You must help me thwart off these evil monsters that are trying to eat Reizo.” She said smoothly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kazuki snorted as his mother whirled on him, aiming her spoon high in the air. Reizo released peels of laughter as Kazuki soon got into the swinging movement his mother made. After several minutes, a loud clearing of a throat caught everyone’s attention and Okimoto stood there chuckling softly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So this was the commotion this morning.” Okimoto laughed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Reizo didn’t miss a beat and immediately ran to him. “Hi!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Okimoto bent down and swooped the small pup into his arms and swung him in a wide circle. “Goodness, you have grown. What is your mother feeding you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Reizo grinned and wrapped his arms around his hero. “We had Kobe for dinner, then papa came and said I get to spend the day with you and grandmama while he takes care of mama.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Okimoto lifted a brow in Chuya’s direction. “Takes care of-?” His words died on his mouth when Chuya giggled in delight. “Oh, I see.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kazuki rolled his eyes. He immediately knew what they were talking about, having been in the barracks for over two months already and overhearing all the other guards and trainees talk about their antics with single ladies.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Okimoto chuckled and glanced down at the babbling boy in his arms. His eyes lifted to his youngest son and he lifted a brow curiously. “You are up early.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kazuki grunted and sat down as his mother passed him a plate of fish. He lifted it to his nose and sniffed before he pulled a piece off and placed it into his mouth. “I had an interesting dream with my spirit.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Okimoto placed Reizo down. “Oh?” He said, glancing up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It is a bit concerning,” Kazuki mumbled around his mouthful. “Maybe a warning?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Interesting, do tell.” Okimoto also seated himself and pulled pieces of fish off his plate and handed them to his grandson who stuffed them into his mouth eagerly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s about that thing Lord Genjiro went up the mountain to investigate.” Kazuki moved his eyes to Reizo hoping that the small pup wasn’t able to understand their conversation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Okimoto took an immediate interest and lifted his gaze to Chuya. “Perhaps Reizo would like to see the koi in the pond outback?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Reizo’s eyes instantly lit up and widened. “Koi?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They had recently installed a personal koi pond in their private gardens and Okimoto smiled. “We have our own pond now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Reizo didn’t hesitate to scramble to his feet and he raced out of the room with Chuya gasping in surprise. “Goodness.” She exclaimed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Okimoto chuckled as he watched his mate frantically chase after the pup. “I forgot how quick they are at that age.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kazuki snorted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So tell me about this dream,” Okimoto said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As Kazuki reflected on his dream with his father’s wisdom, Isami and Kihachi had joined them and listened in interest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So is this a warning?” Kihachi asked yawning.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know. But this thing chased after me. According to him, it’s this corrupt shadow from the mountain that was released.” Kazuki sighed as he placed his plate on the stones by the firepit. Before he could continue, Reizo came squealing into the room soaking wet, followed by an exasperated Chuya.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Isami’s hand froze halfway between his plate and his mouth as his eyes followed both his nephew and his mother run through the room, and then he grinned widely. Kihachi hid a grin behind his own hand, chuckling softly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So I guess Manami is busy today?” Kihachi smirked knowingly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Okimoto rolled his eyes. “Do you three not having training today?” He growled as he got to his feet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Isami quickly finished his meal and made his exit and Kihachi soon followed with Kazuki hot on his heels. Once the three of them were out of the hut, they burst into laughter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I guess we will have another family member soon.” Kihachi chuckled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh? Is Nana in heat?” Isami questioned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, yes. I’m surprised Manami didn’t go into hiding again this year.” Kihachi snorted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“With everything that’s happened lately, he was a bit distracted,” Kazuki mumbled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“True. Have we found out anything new about who killed Hisashi?” Isami asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kazuki shook his head as Kihachi slipped through the thick foliage behind their parents’ hut. His eyes fell onto the leaves that seemed to hold a slight bit of rot on them and he frowned, pausing to peer intently at them. Fingering the green leaf, part of it seemed to slide off the stem onto his fingers and he brought the darker green slimy substance to his nose and sniffed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He flinched back from the smell and wrinkled his nose quickly wiping the slime off his fingers. Kazuki heard a grunt inside his head and he lifted a brow. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Please don’t do that again, that stinks.’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kazuki chuckled which caused Kihachi and Isami to turn curiously. “What’s up?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Still chuckling, he tapped his head with a wide grin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kihachi grinned back and rolled his eyes. “What’s it like?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” Kazuki asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Having grandfather’s spirit housed within you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How am I supposed to know? I never had any other to compare it to.” Kazuki snorted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“True. Sorry, only curious.” Kihachi sighed and pushed through the rest of the bushes into the open. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kazuki waved his hand absently. His eyes fell onto a sickly looking rabbit that stumbled around the base of another tree and his frown deepened. Walking over to the poor tortured looking creature, he knelt down and scooped it into his hands. The rabbit was so weak it didn’t protest to being held and flopped over onto its side, panting heavily.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s wrong with it?” Isami said, leaning over his shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s dying,” Kazuki muttered. His eyes caught sight of the darker patches of brown fur surrounding several gaping sores and he shook his head. “I think it’s some kind of rot.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kihachi walked over and bent to peer intently at the creature. “It’s sick with something, that’s for sure.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Like the foliage,” Kazuki said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Isami stood and glanced around. “Really?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kihachi lifted his brows in surprise. “What? You didn’t notice the plants dying?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Isami shook his head. “No, but I also wasn’t focusing on that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you think it’s the water?” Kihachi questioned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kazuki nodded. “The problem is we don’t know what has been touched by this sickness, or what hasn’t.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good thing father installed that new koi pool. Maybe we can house some fish there.” Isami suggested.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you stupid? I wouldn’t be surprised if everything hasn’t been infected with this.” Kihachi rolled his eyes and shoved his younger brother.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Isami straightened himself and glared at him. “So what do we do? Starve? I mean this infection can’t have spread everywhere, could it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kazuki drew out his dagger and softly whispered to the rabbit as he pushed his dagger through the chest to stop the poor creatures suffering. The rabbit didn’t even twitch and died peacefully in his hand. He placed it down by the tree and covered it with leaves.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kihachi and Isami quickly said a prayer to Amateseru the great Goddess of creation and life before the three of them left the area. As they approached the barracks, they stopped and stared intently as Seitarou and Shinpachi sparred in one of the training rings. Kazuki’s mouth dropped open as he watched, seeing them move at such quick speeds and using abilities that left him breathless.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Isami whistled softly beside him sharing a grin with Kihachi who was also transfixed. “Wow.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seitarou dodged a lightning-fast attack and spun around just as quickly, striking at the blurred image left behind by Shinpachi. The shadow guard launched into the air and flipped over Seitarou’s head, trying his best to get behind him, but the commander was almost too quick in his reactions. When their physical attacks hit, brilliant flashes of light could be seen erupting from their hands or the section that had been struck. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve never seen them fight.” Kihachi breathed, his eyes locked on the quick movements.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well with all that has happened, can you blame them?” Isami shook his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Several other recruits from Kazuki’s year of trainee’s stood outside the ring watching with astonishment. There were many others who Kazuki didn’t know, and his eyes fell onto one who watched from around the corner of the large barracks doors. “Who is that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kihachi’s eyes followed his line of sight and he shrugged. “No one I know.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Isami rolled his eyes. “That’s Arinobu, he is in my class.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kazuki stared at the individual, having never seen him around prior to today. “Is he new to the clan?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Isami lifted a brow. “Not that I’m aware of. To be honest, I don’t really know.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kazuki could have sworn he saw a gleam in Arinobu’s eyes, but it was quickly gone and he frowned thinking he had seen things.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘No, there was something there.’</span>
  </em>
  <span> Taizo muttered softly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘I thought you were resting.’</span>
  </em>
  <span> Kazuki snorted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘How long do you think I need to rest for?’</span>
  </em>
  <span> Taizo grunted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kazuki shook his head having no real idea on how long it would take to regenerate energy, so he shrugged it off. His mind kept drifting to his sketches that he had spent most of the night looking over, searching for any details he might have missed but there wasn’t anything new. As they approached the training ring, it was at least another hour before Seitarou and Shinpachi halted their sparring match.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shinpachi walked to the fence and grabbed a flask of water, taking a long drink before his eyes met his. Kazuki walked up to him and glanced around before he said anything. “I want to take a look at the cell again.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shinpachi placed the cork into the flask and held his gaze for a moment before he said anything. “Think you missed something?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know. Maybe.” Kazuki admitted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shinpachi nodded. “Alright, I will speak with Masakuni or Manami and see if we can gain access.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kazuki smiled gratefully and watched as Shinpachi moved out of the training ring, his destination clear. Sighing, he figured his shadow training would have to wait a little longer. If Manami wasn’t busy they might be able to discover something new that would lead them to the culprit of his elder brother’s murder.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Sound of Blood</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>  Chapter Five</p><p>The Sound of Blood</p><p> </p><p>Kazuki and Shinpachi were led through the dark tunnels in silence. The only thing that was heard was the constant dripping of water that leaked through the stone walls onto the cold damp floor. The halls were dark with only the faint cast of light from the odd torch that was lit, and a few moans could be heard from a prisoner who was further in the caverns than their eyes could see.</p><p>They came to the end of the caves and turned the corner only to come face to face with Manami who stood there with a torch-lit, waiting for them patiently. He nodded and took over the journey through the caverns.</p><p>“Did you miss something?” Manami asked.</p><p>“Maybe.” Kazuki shook his head. “Something isn’t sitting right with what I saw.”</p><p>They turned the corner and came to the empty cell that was left untouched. The bloodstains from Hisashi still covered the walls and the ground and the evidence from the guard were still there. Kazuki slipped into the small cell and glanced around peering at every corner of the eight-foot by eight-foot enclosure. It was tiny to say the least, certainly not big enough to be comfortable in and he shuddered. </p><p>He knelt down and peered around the area where he had seen the wavering form and frowned. Using his claw, he picked at something that had worked its way into the stone cracks. Pulling it out and holding it between his fingers, he held it up to show Shinpachi and Manami.</p><p>“Looks like a bit of a ration. Not anything new.” Manami said. “All the prisoners get fed rations.”</p><p>Kazuki frowned deeper. “But why hide it in the cracks? There are lots of bits here.”</p><p>Manami crouched and stared at the embedded crumbs. “There shouldn’t be any near the chamber pot.” He stated. “I knew Hisashi well enough to know he wouldn’t eat near there. He would sit as far away from it as possible.”</p><p>Kazuki nodded in agreement. Even if his brother was a bit of a jackass, he wasn’t that reckless to eat in that particular spot. “So the hidden one stood here?” From what he could tell the hidden foe was there for quite some time. “He would have had to have been hiding here for days for the number of crumbs left behind.”</p><p>Manami frowned. “How would he know that Hisashi would be brought to this cell? And how would he know that it was Hisashi who was brought here, especially days in advance?”</p><p>Shinpachi took his queue and spoke softly. “There is only one explanation for it. Whoever did this knew exactly what would happen and bided his time and waited.”</p><p>Kazuki stood and dropped the crumbs in his hand. “So who here in our clan has this ability to hide from plain sight, and has the power of foresight?”</p><p>“Besides you?” Manami shook his head. “Unless this is a new skill they acquired, I have no idea.”</p><p>“Who also was missing for that length of time without anyone noticing?” Kazuki added, rubbing his chin with his fingers.</p><p>Shinpachi furrowed his brows thinking on who had been absent or had made excuses to miss lessons. “No one comes to mind,” he paused, “Unless-”</p><p>Manami and Kazuki both turned to face him as he thought in silence. </p><p>“I will have to check a few things before I start spouting off names, but I may have an idea of who could possibly have one of those skills.” Shinpachi rapidly went over his frantic thoughts and Kosei growled at him.</p><p><em> ‘This line of thinking is dangerous.’ </em> Kosei snarled.</p><p><em> ‘I am aware, but who else would be able to accomplish this?’ </em> Shinpachi turned and silently walked down the long cold caves. He could feel Manami and Kazuki following, but they kept their distance and muttered quietly back and forth. The shadow guard needed to find somewhere quiet so he could gather his thoughts and document it all down before anyone became suspicious. Having already had an inkling on who was behind this mess, he needed to be certain before he voiced his thoughts, to do so otherwise would prove to be disastrous.</p><p>Shinpachi absently moved through the doors leading out of the caves and headed to his private offices in the western district of the Shinden-zukuri. There he would hopefully find a bit of peace as it was nestled on the outskirts of the main settlement. Slipping through the door, he pulled a scroll out and knelt at his small desk. He gave an impulsive shiver as though the still air in his office had suddenly turned icy. Shaking his head, Shinpachi thought through the days leading to the fight with the humans. There had only been one who was absent, and that particular person would have had to have been promised something of great magnitude for him to agree to it. </p><p>Kosei crouched beside him and watched, but something felt wrong and he glanced around curiously. He could feel something just out of his field of vision, something that shouldn’t be giving him all the warning indicators. He straightened and glanced around the office, but saw nothing out of place, but he couldn’t shake that feeling of unease. </p><p>Shinpachi must have felt it through their link because he paused in his writing and frowned. Lifting his head and looking around the room, Shinpachi lifted a brow when he found nothing. <em> ‘What has you on edge?’ </em></p><p>Kosei shook his head, his eyes still scanning the room and Shinpachi rose to his feet to walk over to where his spirit stood stock still. <em> ‘I am uncertain.’ </em></p><p>Shinpachi felt his spirit’s sudden spike of fear and he whirled around as a presence behind him suddenly shot up. He gasped when he felt a sharp pain enter his chest and he looked down in stunned shock. His eyes lifted to the familiar golden gaze of his suspected killer and the words died in his throat. The male smiled a sweet smile and leaned in to whisper softly in his ear. “I would wager that you would not live out the year.”</p><p>Kosei gasped as he felt that sharp pain fill his own chest and he vanished from sight instantly.</p><p>Shinpachi lifted his hands to where a dagger stuck out of his chest and sucked in a sharp breath. “You-you were there.” He wheezed.</p><p>The male snorted and pulled the dagger from Shinpachi’s chest and watched as the shadow guard captain stumbled to his knees. “Are you surprised? I am rather disappointed that you didn’t notice me sooner.” The golden-haired male shook his head. “Although my hope on killing you has been somewhat sated, this was far too easy a task. Too bad you will miss out on the downfall of this great clan of yours.” He smiled then. “Did you know that Seitarou’s daughter started her labor this morning? Your son is with her, but alas no one will come looking for you for quite some time, and you will die alone.”</p><p>Shinpachi gulped trying to suck breath into his lungs, but he could feel the blood filling them. It was like he was underwater trying to breathe. His chest tightened as it started to starve for oxygen.</p><p>“You know Taichirou takes after you? Such a shame he will only live to be ninety, his lovely mate will also lose her life, and their young pup.”</p><p>Shinpachi growled sharply, a sudden fear for his son and mate filling him. He coughed as the growl irritated his throat.</p><p>The male crouched down and stared into his face as Shinpachi struggled to draw in a long breath of much-needed air. “I will have to kill Manami and Kazuki too. The problem is first I would have to kill their father, such an irritating bastard. The elders will have to come next. These piecing things together have brought your death far quicker than I would have liked.” The male stood and shook his head. “This knowledge that you hold will die with you, you know. We can’t have these plans thwarted and the fact that you have been able to piece together some is a great miss sight on my part. I should have seen the signs, but Hisashi spurred things into motion with his ridiculous thoughts on taking over the clan.”</p><p>Shinpachi felt his vision blur as the lack of oxygen started to take its toll. <em> ‘Kosei-’ </em></p><p>His spirit was silent, but he could feel Kosei frantically trying to staunch the wound from within. Not knowing how long he had, Shinpachi closed his eyes and gasped again.</p><p>The male standing over him shook his head again. “I had hoped to keep you alive long enough to watch your son and his family die, and see the royal family perish, but you forced my hand far too soon.”</p><p>Shinpachi’s eyes snapped open and he tried to growl again but it came out as a wheeze. </p><p>“I must thank you for speaking of the eclipse youkai, that information was passed on to the masterminds behind this plot. Too bad you didn’t give any names, however. Now I must watch everyone to find them and dispose of them. I had hoped to find out who in Okimoto’s family housed the ancient spirit, but they are so tight-lipped about their heritage.” The male muttered almost absently. “But not like it will matter anyway, they will all be dead before the year is out. Including their own families. Getting to the princess will prove to be more difficult, however.”</p><p>The male rambled on revealing every little detail of what was going to happen, and Shinpachi groaned softly. Would he live long enough to leave details on who was behind all this? Or would this bastard remain behind and watch him die? He could feel consciousness slipping away and he sucked in another breath as he listened to the golden-haired male mutter softly, and finally, Shinpachi slipped into the world of black as the lack of oxygen became too much.</p><p>When he opened his eyes, he was lying in his pools and pushing upright, he watched his spirit desperately work with the tree of life. Shinpachi could see the leaves fall and the blossoms wilt as his life essence seeped away. Kosei held both his hands on the tree, but the wound to his chest which showed up as a huge scar on the trunk of the tree was proving to be too much. </p><p>Shinpachi shook his head and sighed. <em> ‘I need you to do something for me.’ </em></p><p>Kosei turned tear-filled glassy eyes to his.</p><p><em> ‘I want you to stall my breath, or slow it so he leaves thinking I am already dead. I need to leave some sort of message behind.’ </em> Shinpachi gave his spirit an apologetic smile.</p><p><em> ‘I can barely keep you breathing as it is.’ </em> Kosei said mournfully. <em> ‘If I take my focus off your wound, you will die.’ </em></p><p><em> ‘I will die anyway. I have a hole in my lung and the blood from my heart is leaking out into it.’ </em> Shinpachi shook his head. <em> ‘With no one being aware of my injury and my being alone, it is going to take hours before I am missed.’  </em></p><p>The tears fell onto Kosei’s cheeks and his spirit lowered his hands in defeat. <em> ‘I might have been able to keep you alive long enough for a healer to get here.’ </em></p><p><em> ‘Look at the injury, Kosei.’ </em> Shinpachi waved at the pools around him and smiled. <em> ‘My life essence is spilling out onto the floor of my office.’ </em> Kosei’s eyes fell onto the pools as the water rippled in correlation to Shinpachi’s blood loss. <em> ‘No, I have only an hour at most before I fall victim to this sort of injury. My leaving a trail for Manami to follow is more important. You heard him.’ </em></p><p>Kosei nodded defeated and was unable to hold back the sob that escaped him. <em> ‘I am sorry, Shinpachi.’ </em></p><p><em> ‘Don’t be. I had a long life and it was filled with adventure and excitement.’ </em> Shinpachi grinned. <em> ‘Now before I bleed out entirely, slow my breathing so this bastard leaves thinking I am dead.’ </em></p><p><em> ‘If he leaves.’ </em> Kosei sniffled as he turned back to the tree and steeled his gaze on it. His eyes hardened and he curled his lip in rage.</p><p>Shinpachi chuckled softly. </p><p><em> ‘I will only be able to give you mere minutes if he leaves. You will not have much strength, nor will I have the energy to keep your heart beating if you plan on moving around.’ </em>Kosei turned his eyes to his and winced at the look Shinpachi gave him.</p><p>‘<em> We both knew the risks, besides, we live on through my son and his new pup.’ </em> Shinpachi grinned. <em> ‘Give me as much time as you can spare.’ </em></p><p>Kosei sighed but nodded.<em> ‘Don’t move around too much until you are certain he is gone. Remember that chill you got when you entered your office?’ </em></p><p>Shinpachi lifted a brow. <em> ‘Yes.’ </em></p><p><em> ‘If you feel it, he is still there. That is how we know his presence.’ </em> Kosei gave a lopsided smile.</p><p>Shinpachi nodded and felt his spirit release his consciousness to awakening. The pain he felt when he regained consciousness was so intense and he almost gasped out loud but remembered that his killer could still be around. Opening one eye carefully to a narrow slit, he surveyed the area and did not feel that chill he had felt before. <em> ‘I think he left.’ </em></p><p><em> ‘Are you certain?’ </em> Kosei asked.</p><p>Shinpachi grunted and moved his hand. <em> ‘I can only hope. How long was I out?’ </em></p><p><em> ‘Twenty minutes, maybe. Hurry, I do not have much left to hold back the inevitable.’ </em> Kosei said.</p><p>With great difficulty, Shinpachi pushed himself up to prop his arm on his desk. What he had written down had been scribbled out, and he grunted. Grabbing his writing implement, he flipped the page over and breathed in a sharp breath and shook his head to clear it of the fog. As quickly as he could, he jotted down several points that hopefully Seitarou or Manami could decipher. He couldn’t risk the golden-haired bastard returning and finding that he had left a trail. Swallowing the pain back, he broke the implement in half and placed them face forward on his desk and then slid to the ground. </p><p>Pulling himself to the shelf that held his other scrolls he pulled one down and then pushed back to his desk. Propping that upright on his table, Shinpachi groaned as a sharp pain almost caused him to blackout. <em> ‘Shit.’ </em> He gasped. <em> ‘Kosei-the pain,’ </em> He sucked his breath in sharply and clutched his chest.</p><p><em> ‘I am doing all I can.’ </em> Kosei gasped as that flood of agony filled him. Despite his knowing the inevitable outcome Kosei still hated when he lost a host, those feelings of sadness, the burning from the injury, and the end result of learning and adapting to another host. He shook his head and focused more energy onto Shinpachi’s tree to halt the pain they both felt.</p><p>Shinpachi breathed a faint sigh of relief as the pain suddenly subsided enough for him to move again. He spat the blood that flooded his mouth and quickly reached out for one of his daggers that sat neatly placed in a chest by his table. Unsheathing it, he rammed the tip into his table and clenched his eyes shut as a wave of dizziness filled him. <em> ‘This sucks.’ </em>Shinpachi moaned.</p><p><em> ‘The portal is opening.’ </em> Kosei groaned softly. <em> ‘You know your mate will be waiting for you.’ </em></p><p>Shinpachi allowed a small smile to cross his face as the memory of his long-dead mate came to him. <em> ‘If it is her smiling face I see, I am alright with this outcome.’ </em></p><p>Kosei closed his eyes and tried to hold back the tears that threatened to fall. <em> ‘I’m not.’ </em></p><p>Shinpachi felt the ache fill his chest as Kosei’s misery flooded his body and he sighed softly. <em> ‘We had a long life together. Your next host, teach him to be kind-hearted, my friend.’ </em></p><p>Kosei sobbed and lowered his hand as Shinpachi’s consciousness left him and he entered the pools giving him a look that showed his apology more than any words could. Knowing his next task, Kosei walked over to Shinpachi and placed his hands on his cheeks staring him in the eyes. <em> ‘Be at peace, Shinpachi.’ </em> Lifting a finger, he drew his release mark on his host and watched as their red thread of fate break and fall to the pools around them. A rush of air-filled the pools and both turned their heads to the bright portal that now sat in the darkness and a dark figure filled it. <em> ‘Harumi waits.’ </em></p><p>Shinpachi pulled Kosei into his arms and hugged him tightly before he turned and walked over to the portal with a huge smile on his face.</p><p>Kosei felt the tears fall onto his face as that emptiness overcame him as Shinpachi vanished into the portal and it closed leaving him alone in the blackness of his only known world. The tree of life died and became ash and Kosei fell to his knees, wrapping his arms around his frame. He would remain in this place until another host became available and he was moved to those pools. Here he would sleep for an unknown length of time and wake once again on a new hosts’ coming of age day. His dreams would be filled with memories and images of past hosts and haunt him until his grief was released.</p><p>After nearly eight hundred years he had resided in these pools watching over Shinpachi and teaching him about life and love, he hoped that it had been enough for his host to find peace in the underworld and enough for Kosei to eventually be reunited with his own family whose only memory he held was a great long table and a remarkably beautiful female sitting and laughing. Kose felt that familiar fatigue fill him and he curled up in a ball and allowed sleep to overwhelm him and he closed his eyes, his sorrow now becoming dim as he drifted off into a spirits hibernation.</p><p> </p><p>* * * *</p><p> </p><p>Everything seemed to freeze and the princess stood up from her chair her eyes locked on the window leading out of her personal bedchambers. Tears fell onto her cheeks and she placed her hand over her mouth in sorrow. She felt everything that happened around her when it happened, and because she was able to detect the changes of ambiances once they happened, it made her extremely susceptible to emotions.</p><p>
  <em> ‘Who-?’ </em>
</p><p><em> ‘An elder.’ </em> Her spirit tried to ease the flood of feelings from her host, but she knew it was pointless. </p><p>Chinami lifted her gaze when the princess stood up and she saw the tears fall onto the elegant face. “Princess?”</p><p>The tall silver-haired female turned and fell to her knees, her hands covering her face as she sobbed. Immediately Chinami grew alarmed and she dropped what she was doing running to the distraught princess. She called out as she ran and Chinami fell to her knees beside the princess.</p><p>Instantly the doors opened and the princess’s personal guards entered, looks of shock on their faces. “What happened?”</p><p>Chinami shook her head. “The air grew heavy and the princess became distraught.”</p><p>Genjiro entered the chambers and shook his head, waving the guards out. “An elder has passed. Go, find out who.”</p><p>The guards bowed and left closing the door behind them.</p><p>Chinami lifted her hand to her mouth in horror. Her immediate thoughts went to her father and mother. Fear caused her skin to tingle and she glanced out the window.</p><p>Genjiro bent down and helped his mate up and guided her to the bed that sat on a high dais. “Chinami? Could you go get some water?”</p><p>Chinami bowed and left to retrieve the requested water. As she rounded the corner, she almost bumped into her elder brother and she quickly recovered. “Manami,” she breathed. “What happened?”</p><p>Manami shook his head and peered down the hall as though looking for answers.</p><p>“Lord Genjiro said an elder has died.” Chinami swallowed.</p><p>Manami breathed a sigh of relief. “Lord Genjiro is fine?”</p><p>“Yes, he is with the princess.”</p><p>Both their eyes met and then looked out the window next to them. “Who then?” Manami asked softly.</p><p>“It couldn’t be father, could it?” Chinami asked her worry intensifying. They shared a concerned look before their eyes trailed in the direction their parents home sat.</p><p> </p><p>* * * *</p><p> </p><p>Seitarou frowned and looked up from his conversation with his daughters’ mate who was currently seated outside the healers’ hut. Himari had started her labor and now he was anxiously waiting to find out if he had a grandson or a granddaughter. Taichirou was also anxious mostly due to the curses that flooded out of the hut from Himari.</p><p>The words died in their throats the minute the air became heavy and his spirit gasped softly. <em> ‘Seitarou-’ </em></p><p>
  <em> ‘I feel it.’ </em>
</p><p>Taichirou frowned looking at him. “Who was it?”</p><p>Seitarou shook his head as many of their clan exited their huts or workshops searching for answers. Many spoke in hushed whispers, looking around for signs of their own loved ones who were elders in the clan. When an elder died everyone felt the release of energy and most were grief-stricken or at a loss as to the enormous pressure that was released.</p><p>“Stay with your mate, I will go.” Seitarou held up his hand. </p><p>Taichirou blanched as yet another curse exited the hut and he gulped. “You sure you don’t need assistance?” He practically begged.</p><p>Seitarou rolled his eyes. “Stay with my daughter.”</p><p>Taichirou sat back down and placed his head in his hands releasing a soft mournful tone that almost sent Seitarou into laughter. Biting his tongue, Seitarou slipped through the streets to the barracks. With any luck, he would find his friend there and they could start searching for the elder who had passed.  </p><p>His eyes fell onto Kazuki who was walking towards him, more than likely heading home to check on his own family. Seitarou remembered that he had been with Shinpachi earlier that day, so he intervened. “You were with Shinpachi earlier?”</p><p>Kazuki nodded quickly, his attention focused elsewhere. “We parted and he went to his office.”</p><p>Seitarou allowed his eyes to drift across the grounds to where he knew his second in command preferred his offices to be. Nodding, he allowed Kazuki to go without any further delay. He knew Kazuki would want to ensure that his mother and father were fine and then he would probably go to where his brother lived with his own family. Even though Manami was older he was not considered a full elder, but seeing as he was close to it, the family of Okimoto would want to ensure everyone was safe. His heart tightened slightly and he frowned concernedly. Why would he suddenly feel this sense of trepidation?</p><p><em> ‘If this elder has died from being attacked, it is best if you remain alert and wary.’ </em> His spirit muttered.</p><p><em> ‘Indeed.’ </em> Seitarou agreed and placed his hand on his hilt as he walked down the many paths leading through the large Shinden-zukuri. It took him maybe another ten minutes before he slipped through the gates leading to Shinpachi’s quarters. He slowed his walk and looked around at the many shadows that were cast around and he furrowed his brow. If Shinpachi had been here, there should be a candle lit, but no scent of wax reached his nose. Only the smell of iron and he gasped, flinging the curtain to the side.</p><p>Racing into the large room, he skidded to a halt and fell to his knees at the sight that greeted him. “No!” He cried.</p><p><em> ‘Hells!’ </em> His spirit snarled.</p><p>Seitarou crawled forward and reached a shaky hand out to feel for a pulse. Despite knowing it was already too late, he still hoped, and yet his fingers touched the cold neck and he snatched his hand back growling back his rage and sorrow. </p><p>Shinpachi lay crumpled on the ground beside his writing-table, blood coating the floor and a lone dagger sitting discarded on the floor covered in his friends’ blood. He clenched his hands into fists and punched his leg. Taking a shaky breath, Seitarou rolled Shinpachi over and stared down at the gaping hole in his chest.</p><p><em> ‘Dammit!’ </em> He cursed.</p><p>His eyes roamed over the office carefully, searching and he shook his head. Lifting his eyes to the roof of his friend's offices, he released a long mournful howl that would drift through the Shinden-zukuri and inform any who had concerns over their own families that the victim had been found. </p><p>Seitarou shook his head and looked down at Shinpachi. Not certain how long his friend had been dead, he could only guess that it had been maybe a couple of hours. His eyes landed on the desk and he frowned. “Why would you have placed a scroll in such a manner?”</p><p>From the amount of blood that had been spilled in the area, Shinpachi had moved around despite his injuries to leave hints behind. </p><p><em> ‘If the killer is still around, it is dangerous to linger.’ </em> His spirit muttered quietly. <em> ‘Shinpachi was not easily taken by surprise, nor was he reckless.’ </em></p><p>Seitarou nodded his head in agreement and pushed to his feet, drawing his weapon. <em> ‘If this killer is still here, he would be sticking to the shadows.’ </em></p><p>He decided that the best course of action would be to leave the area as he was alone and exposed to trouble. Seitarou would have to wait until the other guards arrived before investigating his friend's death. With the help of Manami and Kazuki, they should be able to pinpoint the individual who was responsible for this heinous crime. He almost bumped into Taichirou who had come running the minute his ears had picked up Seitarou’s cry and Seitarou quickly intervened by grabbing Shinpachi’s son’s shoulders to hold him back. </p><p>“No, you do not need to see this.” Seitarou pushed the younger male back having to use some force as Taichirou started to fight him. “Tai!” He snarled.</p><p>Taichirou looked up at him and his eyes pleaded when words would not come. </p><p>“There is nothing we can do.” Seitarou guided the younger male to the bench and sat him down. “He was gone before I even got here. His soul has already departed to the underworld.”</p><p>Taichirou put his face into his hands and tried to stifle the sob. After several long minutes of awkward silence as the younger male was wracked with grief, Taichirou looked up, his eyes flashing in anger. “What happened?”</p><p>Seitarou sighed and crouched down next to the young male. “He was killed. We will find out who is responsible.”</p><p>Taichirou narrowed his eyes and released a loud growl. “How was this foe able to get the jump on my father?”</p><p>Seitarou shook his head. “We may never know. The first thing I must do is inform the home guard. I suspect that Shinpachi was killed by the same individual who murdered Hisashi.”</p><p>Taichirou frowned, having not known about Hisashi’s death. “When did this happen? He was fighting with us on the ramparts when the humans attacked.”</p><p>“Hisashi was responsible for starting that whole mess,” Seitarou grunted. “Did your father not inform you of this?”</p><p>“Apparently not. With Himari in her condition, I suppose he didn’t want to stress us out too much.” Taichirou said. “I didn’t think he would be so careless.”</p><p>Seitarou lifted a brow. “Your father wasn’t careless. He was ambushed and taken by surprise, otherwise, this wouldn’t have happened. This individual who did this is able to manipulate us into thinking he isn’t there, even if he is standing beside us.”</p><p>Taichirou stood up and glanced around suddenly nervous. “How do you find such a foe?”</p><p>“With great difficulty. I would suggest staying close to my daughter and your newborn pup to be on the safe side.” Seitarou said.</p><p>“You’re right.” Taichirou sighed. “Can I see him?”</p><p>“I would suggest against it, Tai. This isn’t the sort of memory you wish to hold for the rest of your life.” Seitarou shook his head. “That choice is yours of course.”</p><p>“I need to see for myself.” Taichirou closed his eyes briefly when Seitarou stepped back and allowed the young male to enter the office. He winced the minute he heard Taichirou’s cry of rage and sighed heavily. Three guards approached, two of whom he knew well. He had trained with them when he had been a new recruit and he nodded his head. “Masakuni.”</p><p>“Please tell me it isn’t true.” The guard whispered. Manami and several other home guards approached with Masamichi coming behind.</p><p>“It is,” Seitarou said.</p><p>“How?”</p><p>“Same way Hisashi was killed.” He informed them when Manami walked up to them. Masamichi sat heavily on the bench and leaned forward, his elbows resting on his knees. They had all grown up together and fought and shed blood.</p><p>“Hiku, I need you to go get Lord Kazuki. He is at Lord Okimoto’s home.” Manami turned to a younger guard who immediately bowed and sprinted off. Manami slipped into the office and glanced down at the bloody mess and his eyes fell onto Taichirou who was kneeling beside his father, his eyes closed and hands clenched into fists.</p><p>Manami walked over and placed his hand on the young male's shoulder. “I am sorry to have to do this,” he started. “But I need to keep this area clear to preserve what evidence is still here.”</p><p>Taichirou looked up, tears glistening in his gold eyes and he pushed to his feet. “Find him. If he is sentenced to die I want to be there.”</p><p>Manami nodded. “With two kills under his belt, he will be. You know Lord Geniro will not allow such a transgression to go unpunished. The fact that he dared do this to an elder is something that will not go lightly. His punishment will be extreme.”</p><p>Taichirou clenched his teeth. “Good.”</p><p>Just as Taichirou exited the office, Kazuki arrived and poked his head through the curtain. He gasped audibly when his eyes fell onto Shinpachi and his mouth dropped open.</p><p>Manami quickly went to the curtain covering the door and commanded the guards outside to keep watch. “I do not want anyone to enter.”</p><p>He knew that no one would be stupid enough to try and get past Masakuni and Masamichi, with their sheer size, most would keep their distance. The twins holding such imposing weapons and the look of stone on their faces, the two brothers’ would not be disturbed until they finished their task.</p><p>Kazuki stood staring at the body of the shadow guard captain and his face held a look of disbelief.</p><p>Manami turned around and walked up next to him. “I need you to draw everything you see. Then we will go through the items here and see if he left us any hints.”</p><p>Kazuki nodded slowly and he started moving around the room silently, his eyes focusing on everything he saw. He paused for a moment at the table and frowned. “He did leave us a hint.” He said softly.</p><p>Manami turned to look at the table. “Do you have your tools?”</p><p>Kazuki nodded his head. “This might take some time.” </p><p>“Take as much time as you need. The twins will not allow anyone to interrupt us until we are finished.”</p><p>Kazuki sat down and crossed his legs, stretching a new scroll across his lap and started sketching what his eyes fell on. It was going to be a long night.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Scent of Courage</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Chapter Six</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Scent of Courage</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Manami placed his hand on Kazuki’s shoulder as he nervously waited for entrance to the royal halls. Masakuni and Masamichi stood on either side of the door silent and impassive. It had taken hours for Kazuki to finish his sketch of Shinpachi’s office, and after they had gone through every item that seemed out of place. Somehow, Kazuki had been able to see the hints when he himself would have missed them. For him, the upright scroll had been a curious thing, but Kazuki had flipped over the other scroll that had been damaged by spilled ink and had seen the intricate marks that would lead them on the killers’ trail.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before they were able to piece together the brilliant hints, they had been summoned by Lord Genjiro and now they stood in the large halls of the Shinden-zukuri with Kazuki standing there uneasily. In the bag at his younger brother’s side was the damaged scroll, the broken writing tool, his sketch, and both daggers they had found. One he had wrapped up in a linen cloth so that the dried blood wouldn’t soil anything inside the bag. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Manami flinched when he heard loud shouts from inside the great hall and he glanced at the twins for signs that indicated trouble for either him or Kazuki. The last thing he wanted was to expose Kazuki to the politics that Genjiro was so well known for. He also didn’t want Kazuki to be in Genjiro’s presence for too long just in case the lord and commander ordered his younger brother entrance to the home guard.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Manami knew that Kazuki would excel in the home guard, probably flying by every other recruit there, but he didn’t want to sentence his brother to that kind of life. It was a dark and dangerous path that would more than likely change his brother, probably not for the better. Shaking his head, he cast a glance once more to Masakuni and sighed at the immovable features. Genjiro would most likely be seeking answers to who had died, and how. Could Manami give him the answers in a satisfying manner that would not cast doubt upon him for his lack of skills and knowledge?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The large door opened and someone spoke quietly to Masakuni who only moved his eyes slightly then inclined his head so slightly, it would have been missed by anyone else. Masamichi stepped to the side while his twin glanced at them and then motioned with his hand informing them they could enter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Swallowing the lump that lodged in his throat, Manami led the way through the massive door and it boomed behind him as it shut. Kazuki whirled around at the noise with eyes wide and then blinked at his older brother who waved him forward. “Call on all your courage, little brother. Breath.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kazuki clenched his teeth and nodded. Sure he was terrified of meeting the royal family even despite his meeting the princess earlier in the week. How would he appear to the great lord and ruler of their clan? He glanced down at his training hakama and his black kosode and wrinkled his nose. His eyes fell onto the many guards whose eyes were on them and with such an intensity it made Kazuki really nervous.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Shhh.’</span>
  </em>
  <span> Taizo soothed. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘You are allowing your emotions to show. Breath.’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kazuki cleared his throat and glanced around, fearing that everyone could hear his thoughts. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Easy for you to say.’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taizo chuckled softly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As they approached the large dais that sat at the end of the great hall, Kazuki’s eyes immediately fell onto the curtained area. He could see a faint outline of someone seated on a chair behind the curtain and beside it stood his sister Chinami. He almost smiled but he remembered Taizo’s words and tried his best to keep his emotions locked away. A row of guards stood in front of the stairs and behind them also seated on a chair was a large burly male with long silver hair and beside him, almost an exact replica was a younger version.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Genjiro’s eyes were dark and emotionless and Kazuki swallowed but quickly followed Manami into a kneeling bow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do not move unless he tells you,” Manami whispered as softly as he could.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kazuki breathed erratically into the wooden floor and his eyes locked onto a dark patch of wood that seemed to be lifting from the changing weather.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lord Manami.” Genjiro’s voice boomed loudly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Manami sat up and placed his hands on his knees and waited silently.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you have to report?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We are closing in-,” Manami started.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Genjiro’s eyes were not focused on him, but on the still unmoving form of his younger brother. He lifted a hand to stop Manami. “Who is this?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Manami almost closed his eyes. “Lord Okimoto’s youngest son, Lord Kazuki.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Genjiro’s eyes landed on his and a single brow lifted. “Lord Kazuki,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kazuki twitched and his breath caught in his throat. What was he supposed to do? Was he supposed to stand? Sit up? Lock gazes with the ruler of their clan? Should he stay in a bowed position?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taizo snickered. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Sit up, stupid.’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kazuki slowly pushed himself upright, his eyes still cast to the floor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Look at me!” Genjiro commanded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kazuki snapped his eyes up and stared at the large angry-looking male on the chair. Taizo grunted in his head and made his own comment. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Grumpy shit.’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kazuki swallowed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Genjiro stared at him for many long treacherous minutes before finally speaking. “You have been investigating with Lord Manami?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kazuki nodded his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And?” Genjiro asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kazuki started to glance at his brother but Genjiro snarled sharply which stopped him. His mouth opened to say something but his words froze in his throat. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Oh, gods.’</span>
  </em>
  <span> He panicked. Thankfully, Manami intervened.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My apologies, Lord Genjiro, Lord Kazuki is not accustomed to royal formality.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Genjiro’s eyes slid to his coldly. “You are both from noble families, are you not?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Manami took a slow breath. “We are, however, we were not raised in the elegance of royalty.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Genjiro snorted indignantly. “I will ask you again, Lord Kazuki, what have you discovered?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kazuki felt that lump in his throat form as though trying to prevent him from speaking. “I-I…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Soft musical laughter came from behind the curtain. “Oh, stop torturing them.” The curtain shifted and the princess walked out and she shook her head in disapproval at her mate. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kazuki’s mouth fell open and his eyes widened. Never in his life had he ever seen anything so beautiful. His mother was stunning, to be sure, but this was almost Goddess-like. The princess’s kimono looked to be made of the finest silk, which he was familiar with due to his mother’s skills with cloth. Most of it was transparent, except for the finely stitched robe under it. The number of layers was almost breathtaking, but due to the fine material, it did little to hinder the princess as she walked across the floor. She held an ethereal glow that cast everything in a faint light and her smile was so radiant that nothing could ever go wrong so long as her smile lit everything around her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Genjiro chuckled softly. “You couldn’t give me five minutes of fun, could you? Just five minutes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kazuki blinked and then glanced at his brother who smirked. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Oh, I like him.’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>Taizo said in his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The younger male sitting beside Genjiro snorted. “You always spoil his fun, mother.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The princess waggled a finger at the two males. “Fortunately for you, the young pups spirit likes you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Genjiro’s eyes widened and he peered intently at Kazuki who was dumbfounded. Manami lifted a curious brow, oh he knew the princess’s abilities to sense certain aura’s but he would have anticipated that ancient spirit to hold back that flow of energy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘...’ Was the only reply Taizo could make which was a breath of air that held just a little bit of uncertainty.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is that so?” Genjiro stood up and waved them forward. “I heard that the elder who was killed was Shinpachi.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Manami nodded his head. “It is a loss of great magnitude that will take months to recover from. I believe Seitarou is currently looking into who is skilled enough to take over his position.” Kazuki remained behind his brother as they walked up the steps. Manami continued. “I would also like to increase the amount of security. With this foe still on the loose, who knows where he will strike next.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Genjiro rubbed his chin in thoughtful speculation. “Where would it hurt us the most?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kazuki’s eyes wandered to where Chijimatsu sat still on his chair. “The royal family.” He breathed softly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Genjiro raised a brow in his direction. “You think that this killer would dare come after my mate and son?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kazuki snapped his head back to Lord Genjiro and he gulped. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Manami stared at Kazuki for a few moments before speaking. “It makes sense. Either they will come after you and your family, or they will continue to weaken us by killing the elders.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kazuki glanced down at his feet as he ran through everyone he knew in the clan. “If they don’t go after the royal family right away, they might just go after the next person who holds any power here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Again he was the center of attention and he flushed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Speak candidly, Lord Kazuki,” Genjiro muttered and sat down on his chair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, Captain Seitarou holds the command of the Crimson Sentinels. So it would make sense that he would be their next target. Or one of the other captains who command any part of your army. With them out of the way and no one to give commands, it leaves us vulnerable. If this killer continues to eliminate them, our attention is drawn away from their real goal.” Kazuki took a deep breath.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chijimatsu frowned. “What would their real goal be?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The attack on the royal family.” Kazuki glanced at the young youkai. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Manami furrowed his brow. “Hisashi mentioned something like that when I went to speak with him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Genjiro released a soft growl. “If memory serves me right, Hisashi wanted to take over the clan.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Manami nodded. “He said he was after my death and Kazuki’s.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can understand yours, but why your younger brother?” Genjiro raised a curious brow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kazuki felt his eyes widen in shock. If his brother let slip that he held their grandfather’s ancient spirit, his life would be in extreme danger.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“With my death, Hisashi would be next in line upon our father’s death. If you or your family were attacked, resulting in no heir apparent, it would have given him the perfect opportunity to take over the clan. Hisashi would have known how to manipulate Kihachi and Isami, but Kazuki has always been able to block his powers of manipulation. So he would have had to have taken Kazuki out as well so that no one could see just what he was doing.” Manami said softly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kazuki breathed a sigh of relief.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Only problem with that. You have a son.” Chijimatsu said. “Your son would have been the next in line to take over the clan, not your brother.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Genjiro nodded. “Indeed.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Manami frowned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Unless they killed him too.” Kazuki breathed, his skin tingling with that sudden overwhelming fear for his family.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Manami’s head snapped to his with his eyes wide. “Reizo-” He head swerved to the window his own fear for his family rising.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Genjiro sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Manami, you will need to ensure that your own family is guarded. I do not want this hunter in the darkness to gain the upper hand. I will assign guards for you and Lord Okimoto.” His gold eyes drifted to Kazuki’s. “How is your training coming along?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kazuki swallowed. “I am skilled with the sword, but I still have many years of training to accomplish before I am worthy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The princess laughed a musical laugh that stilled Kazuki’s heart.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Hells, she is phenomenal.’</span>
  </em>
  <span> Taizo hissed in his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dear Kazuki, you are already skilled in many ways. And thank your spirit for me for his compliment.” The princess smiled radiantly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Genjiro smirked. “Oh?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He has a lovely spirit.” The princess sat down in the chair beside Genjiro. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kazuki swallowed and Taizo shivered at the intense gaze the princess was giving them. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘I find this very disconcerting.’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The princess laughed again. “Fear not, there is nothing to be worried about. Be warned that your life is at great risk should this knowledge be made known.” She said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Genjiro lifted his brow before understanding crossed his features. “Ah, then you shall be watched as well.” He said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chijimatsu rolled his eyes, but before he could comment his head turned to the small door on his right. A small pup raced in with his arms stretched out. Genjiro chuckled. “Hello, Monogachi.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The small pup grinned widely and bowed before he launched himself into Chijimatsu’s lap. “Hi, papa.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Manami grinned as he watched. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kazuki also watched as the many guards in the halls exited. Just as the door shut, another lovely princess walked into the room, gliding with as much grace as the princess did. She wasn’t nearly as breathtaking as Princess Haruki, but she held an air about her that was also enough to drive one to their knees at their presence.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Manami smirked and leaned over slightly. “Breath, little brother.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kazuki gulped and nodded his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chijimatsu made his son more comfortable in his lap before turning back to them. “So why is it that you house Lord Hiromitsu’s spirit and not Lord Manami?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All eyes turned to Kazuki and he winced. Manami, however, shook his head. “I can only assume that I was not intended to have this power. With Kazuki’s own skills, I believe that this enhances those having that spirit housed within.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Genjiro nodded. “Which, if Hisashi had been successful in killing you both, his assumption would have been inheriting that power for himself.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chijimatsu whistled low and shook his head. “I remember Lord Hiromitsu.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taizo hissed in his head and growled softly in response.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The princess placed her hand on her mate's arm. “Be at ease, this shall go no further than this room. You have my word on that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Genjiro nodded in agreement. “So what have you been able to discover so far?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Manami grunted. “Unfortunately, not much.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think Captain Shinpachi was close to discovering who was behind our brother’s death and left us hints in his office where he was attacked.” Kazuki filled in, ignoring the curses from his inner spirit now that the knowledge of it being an ancient spirit was now in the open.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Except this foe destroyed the scroll.” Manami filled in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kazuki shook his head and took out the scroll from his pack. “He didn’t destroy everything.” He rolled it out and flipped it over. “See?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Manami took the scroll and peered at the marks placed on the backside and he lifted his brow in wonderment. “How in the world did you discover this?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It was the placement of his broken writing tool. That, and his dagger.” Kazuki shrugged.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Manami blinked at him for several long minutes with a dumbfounded look on his face. “I saw those too, but how in all seven hells did you piece together the dagger and writing tool to mean he wrote on the backside of his scroll?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kazuki stared at his brother. “Um-the tool was facing out towards the door, meaning the attacker had come from that direction, the dagger in the desk meant the point of what we were looking for was down. So I looked and sure enough, the underside of the exposed destroyed scroll was his message.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Manami shook his head in amazement. “The way your brain works, little brother. He must have done it after the attack.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Genjiro was looking intently at Kazuki speculating him. “When you are finished training would you be interested in joining the home guard?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kazuki took a breath. “I was hoping to be admitted and assigned to the crimson sentinels after my training.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Genjiro shook his head. “Such a shame. What is it about my home guard that sways decisions into not joining?” His eyes fell onto Manami who sucked his breath in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Manami bit his lip. How would he phrase it so that he didn’t end up with his head on a block?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can speak freely, Manami.” Genjiro raised his brow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘You know the dangers to this line of questioning.’</span>
  </em>
  <span> Nari said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘I know, but if nothing is said, then nothing changes.’</span>
  </em>
  <span> Manami closed his eyes as he thought over how to bring up the issues that revolved around the Lord and Princess’s personal guard.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kazuki watched his brother closely and saw the debate he was having and he lifted his brow curiously.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am uncertain how to do just that without causing more problems within the walls of your home.” Manami opened his eyes and stared at Lord Genjiro, a pleading look on his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The princess held up her hand. “Perhaps we should hold off for now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Genjiro glanced at her in question.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is a dangerous road you ask Manami and his spirit to walk down. Once it is tread upon, there is no going back.” Princess Haruka said softly. “Perhaps we should save this for another day?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Genjiro frowned but nodded his head when his eyes caught sight of movement near the door. With a heavy sigh, he waved for Manami and Kazuki to go back to their previous positions on the floor. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Manami instantly saw the warning signs of guards arriving and he ushered Kazuki back onto the floor where they both knelt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kazuki frowned but the sounds of heavy footsteps indicated why the sudden change in atmosphere. The princess moved back into the enclosed curtain and Chijimatsu handed their young pup to his mate who immediately left the halls silently. Genjiro’s eyes hardened and darkened and his mouth turned downward as though he were angry. The silence stretched on in the halls as they waited for the rest of the home guard to finally arrive for orders from their Lord and commander, Lord Genjiro, and with a heavy sigh, Manami knew that things were going to get very complicated as soon as the captain of the royal guard showed up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Guardian of the Flame</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Chapter Seven</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Guardian of the Flame</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Within minutes, about twenty guards piled into the halls and walked over to the seated royal family. Kazuki shivered when his eyes met the glinting gold eyes of the guard leading the rest of the pack and with a startled glance at Manami, he swallowed nervously. Manami shook his head so slightly, that had Kazuki not been paying attention, that would have been missed by him. The gold eyes from the guard trained onto him and narrowed dangerously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Manami released a soft growl which caused the guard to smirk as though he had triumphed in some unknown battle.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Be wary of that one.’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>Taizo hissed. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘He’s dangerous.’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Really? I hadn’t noticed.’</span>
  </em>
  <span> Kazuki scoffed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taizo chuckled. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘I wonder if he’s the commander of the home guard.?’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Kazuki watched the way the other guards immediately fanned out around the stairs with a faint twitch of the main guards' hand and he wrinkled his nose. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘He is.’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Taizo had not missed the twitch of the guard's hand and he narrowed his eyes, watching intently. The guard was older than Manami and suspicious of everything, even his own guards.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Genjiro ground his teeth together as he waited for the commander to speak. His eyes watched as the guard casually walked up the steps as though he did so on a daily basis and held an air of dignity about him that usually sent Genjiro into a deep state of anger. If his commander weren’t an ancient, he would have dismissed him years ago, but he kept him on due to his skills and incredible judgment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Huay had never steered him wrong and so he had little choice but to keep him stationed as the head of his family's security. With an internal groan, Genjiro knew that Huay’s family had been assigned to watch the royal family for generations and had come into the position purely by being the firstborn. However, he knew that there were conflicting emotions between Huay’s family line and Manami’s. It had caused enough of a rivalry and many tempers to rise and when Manami had been accepted into the home guard he had had a very difficult time adjusting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There had been many times when Genjiro had come across the youkai during his younger years, alone and lost in thought. Over the years he had watched Okimoto’s son grow more confident and steadfast, and now that he was closing in on his evolution of becoming an elder, little passed Manami’s attention. It had been only by pure chance that he had been accepted by the other home guard when he had been injured protecting Chijimatsu, almost giving his life to save his son. That was the point when Genjiro took a far greater involvement in Manami’s life and almost took him under his wing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Watching the youkai grow into the power and person he was now, almost made him saddened that Okimoto’s son was not his own. Chijimatsu had his own redeeming qualities, but he was quick-tempered and reckless with his emotions. The ego and arrogance his son had was almost embarrassing, but he was the heir to the throne and the clan. Genjiro sighed softly, but kept his face emotionless as Huay approached, those gold eyes cold and hardened from years of battle and loss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We have discovered what elder was killed,” Huay said in his deep throaty voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That is the news you bring me?” Genjiro snarled. “I am afraid you are too late in your delivery, Huay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Huay’s eyes narrowed and turned their deathly glare in Manami’s direction. “Is that so?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Manami grunted softly which almost caused Kazuki to crack a smile. He hadn’t been the one to inform Genjiro but the ever-suspicious Huay always felt threatened with Manami.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Huay approached Manami and reached down, gripping him by the front of his haori. “Did I not command you to inform me of all your findings?” He snarled in the youkai’s face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Manami’s hand gripped Huay’s and he bared his teeth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Huay’s attention immediately fell onto Kazuki and his grip released Manami. “Why is this lowly youkai in Lord Genjiro’s presence?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Three guards instantly moved forward, swords drawn and ready to strike down the young youkai. Kazuki, startled into alertness, frowned, narrowing his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Manami got to his feet. “Mind your tongue. This is no lowly youkai.” He snarled. “Lord Kazuki is Lord Okimoto’s son and you will show him the same respect you show our lord and commander.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Huay smiled a sweet sticky smile that made Kazuki’s skin crawl. The commander of the royal guard placed his fingers almost lovingly onto Kazuki’s chin, running across his cheek with such a soft and tender touch, one that would only be taken from a lover. “Is that so? Lord Okimoto’s son, you say? So, your younger brother then.” Huay purred moving his face closer to Kazuki’s</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kazuki’s jaw tensed but his eyes remained trained on Huay’s. He almost jumped when Huay breathed softly into his face and then slowly ran his tongue over his cheek. With a sharp, startled snarl, Kazuki smacked Huay’s hand aside and jumped back out of Huay’s reach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Swords swung in his direction and Manami moved between him and Huay. “Lower your weapons.” Manami snapped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huay,” Genjiro said softly with a warning tone to it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Immediately, Huay waved his hand and the swords were sheathed, but his eyes glinted with delight at Kazuki’s reaction. Before anyone could react, Huay charged towards Kazuki, forcefully shoving Manami to the side, and moving at lightning speed right for the younger youkai.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taizo hissed and instantly filled Kazuki with energy. Feeling the flood of youki fill his veins, Kazuki dropped to the ground and sprang to the side. Manami scrambled to his feet and his eyes widened in shock and surprise. Three guards moved to Genjiro’s side and Chijimatsu had gotten to his feet. Chinami had her hand over her mouth in horror as Huay swiped and swung at her little brother. To her surprise, however, Huay kept missing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Manami blinked in amazement as Kazuki seemed to match his speed with Huay’s and back peddled out of the way of the fast precise strikes that were not meant to injure, but were meant to maim and kill.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Genjiro clenched his jaw but watched fascinated at how quick the youth was. For a pup, he was rather remarkable and piqued his interest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kazuki snarled and dodged another swipe at his jugular and spun in mid-air before crouching, ready to move again. Gasping out in surprise, he ducked when Huay appeared behind him ready to slice his head off. Rolling forward, he jumped to his feet and narrowed his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘You can’t stay on the defensive.’</span>
  </em>
  <span> Taizo hissed in annoyance.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘What if this is his attempt to see what we are capable of?’</span>
  </em>
  <span> Kazuki asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘He will injure you if you don’t turn the tables.’</span>
  </em>
  <span> Taizo insisted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kazuki sighed and closed his eyes, focusing on his building energy. For some reason, the others in the room didn’t seem at all affected by the building power, and confused, he silently asked his inner spirit.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘I did say we have skills.’</span>
  </em>
  <span> Taizo hissed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shaking his head, Kazuki snapped his eyes open and placed both his palms together and then forced them outward. Instantly, long spiking blue electricity fired at Huay, and the youkai gasped in shock. He dropped to the ground and rolled out of the way of the arcing pulsing strike. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kazuki felt the heat building in his veins and he hissed between his teeth at the intensity of it. He could feel his hair rise as the energy built, and he snarled. That energy arced outward in an almost uncontrollable force, spiking in every direction, which caused Huay to immediately go on the defensive.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Manami smirked as he watched his little brother try to control their grandfather’s ability of electric fire. Wherever the arc stuck, it left a smoldering hole in its wake. Huay released a battle-ready snarl and rushed towards Kazuki, dodging the spike of electrical current and flung himself at the young pup. Kazuki grinned, feeling Taizo take over. Somewhat surprised and startled, Kazuki allowed his youki to maneuver his body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Faster than Huay, Taizo gripped Huay by the throat and lifted him off his feet and grinned into the stunned and bewildered face. With a flick of his wrist, he tossed Huay to the side as though the commander weighed nothing more than a grain sack. Snapping his teeth together, Taizo pushed off his right foot and tackled Huay to the ground before the guard was able to gather his feet. Claws extended, he pressed them against Huay’s jugular and bent close to the youkai’s face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If this was your sad attempt at lovers' play, hoping to gain affection from me, you have failed,” Taizo growled close to Huay’s ear. “I find your skills to be rather pathetic.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Huay choked against the tight hold on his neck, feeling the claws twitching in anticipation to slice through skin and veins.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your skills are enormously out shadowed by my hosts.” Taizo snarled his voice deep and guttural. “And my own.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Huay felt his eyes widen. “Youki.” He hissed between his teeth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taizo grinned widely before he snapped his fangs close to Huay’s face for emphasis. “I have no interest in your lovers' play.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Huay narrowed his eyes at the insult. Sure he had had several male and female lovers over the years, but not once had he been cast aside like an old used toy. Feeling rage fill him as his own youki spurred at the words from Kazuki’s youki, Taizo hissed as he felt the colliding powers from the youkai under him. This one was definitely an elder from the spike of energy, but it was still less than his own.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Manami rushed forward when he felt Huay’s youki rise, but he stopped when Genjiro held his hand up stalling his movement. Fearing for his younger brother’s life, Manami gulped. If Huay woke his own youki to full intensity, his brother would have no chance. Or so he assumed from that particular youki being asleep for so long. Shaking his head, he sucked his breath in sharply and flinched when Huay twisted his body in such a way it dislodged Kazuki off him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taizo raked his claws into the hardwood to catch his footing and he grinned widely. “Ah, so the beast wakes.” He snarled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Manami blinked at the words spoken from his brother’s mouth, but it was not Kazuki’s voice as he first expected. Shocked to the core, his mouth fell open. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘How-?’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Nari chuckled in his head. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Oh, this will be fun to watch. Close your mouth, Manami.’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Huay growled a hunters sound that only caused his prey to grin wider. This pup should be cowering before him at the rise of energy he was putting out. He was somewhat taken aback by the lack of fear on the pup's face. Flexing his claws, Huay crouched his eyes bleeding red. It wasn’t that he despised the pup, it was the lack of respect and the youki’s audacity to assume he was interested in a lovers tryst with one of Okimoto’s bastards.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kazuki breathed softly as he sat in the background, watching his youki have fun with the commander of the home guard. Taizo had assured him that the amount of energy was minimal but he could feel that intense pressure that made him almost scoff in disbelief. The royal family were well protected and watched with interest if the amused gleaming eyes from their lord and commander were any indication. Chijimatsu actually looked bored as he watched, his cheek resting in his hand leaning on the arm of the chair he now sat upon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Huay rushed forward but he gaped when the pup grinned as though fully expecting it. With a startling realization, that cocky grin suddenly left his skin feeling clammy, where had he seen that self-assured and smug look before? Skidding to a halt, Huay changed his plan of attack and allowed his own youki to fill his veins. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taizo only shivered in delight as the air around them seemed to vibrate in anticipation. Oh, he had faced off against this youki before and with even more exhilaration flooding him, glanced to his right and then his left when he felt that familiar drop in air. He crouched and then bolted forward, his host’s body becoming a blur at the sheer speed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Huay almost stumbled over his own feet when his youki realized that the one he faced was none other than the same he had faced well over a thousand years prior. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Huay, stop!’</span>
  </em>
  <span> His youki gasped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Huay felt his whole body go rigid and he was face down on the ground with a huge weight on his back, preventing him from doing more than breathe. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘What the hell?’</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Taizo chuckled in his ear and then stepped back with a wide smile on his face. Reaching out his hand, Huay’s own youki gripped it and stared up into those familiar blood-red eyes in stunned wonderment. “It surprises me to see you still kicking around.” Huay’s youki said in a smooth deep baritone voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taizo grinned widely. “How did you manage to find yourself in that one?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Manami stood there completely lost. Somehow, he had lost track of what had been happening and now Huay and Kazuki stood there their faces hardened and etched in such a way that indicated their primal side had taken over, and yet their voices were further from ones he was familiar with. Now Manami stood there with his mouth hanging open in a dumbfounded manner. As he watched, it looked as though they were old friends reuniting after years of being apart.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Their youki are communicating.’</span>
  </em>
  <span> Nari chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘How is that possible?’</span>
  </em>
  <span> Manami breathed, watching bewildered.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘It is possible only through their hosts bodies. If I so chose, I could do the same. It takes quite a bit of energy to do, but it does assist in extreme situations.’</span>
  </em>
  <span> Nari rolled his eyes. The fact that Manami didn’t like trying new things, left him feeling saddened. His previous host used to allow him certain freedoms, but Manami was so tightly reined. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Manami frowned at the news. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Genjiro released a loud bark of laughter. “You never bore me, Huay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Huay snapped his head up in shock. “My lord?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The lord pushed to his feet and walked down the steps. “If you both are quite finished. I was about to dismiss Lord Manami and Lord Kazuki to go about their duties I assigned them.” Genjiro looked intently at the youngest one in the room. “You are a delight. Are you certain you do not wish to join my home guard.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Huay was about to protest heavily but Genjiro shot him a stern glance that silenced all words immediately.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kazuki shook his head. “I believe my host has already decided what course he wishes to pursue,” Taizo said for him. “I trust he is grateful for the offer, but we must decline and continue with the training he has already set upon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Genjiro inclined his head. “Very well. Lord Manami?” He turned to look at the eldest brother.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Manami moved forward and bowed. “My lord?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please find the one responsible for Shinpachi’s death. I trust his son wishes to be a witness to his judgment.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He does.” Manami inclined his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then do not linger here.” Genjiro waved them off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once outside the doors, Genjiro’s loud voice echoed. “Take Masamichi and Masakuni with you.” Came the order.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Manami blinked as the doors banged shut and then his eyes met with the surprised looks on the twins' faces. He shrugged and sighed, his gaze now turning to his brother. “Are you still my brother’s youki?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taizo smirked. “And if I am?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Manami rolled his eyes. “How long will you keep my brother locked away in his mind?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When I have had my fill of enjoyment.” Taizo snorted.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Oie.’</span>
  </em>
  <span> Kazuki snarled to his spirit.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Oh, stop. I will subside for now.’</span>
  </em>
  <span> Taizo stated with a pout. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kazuki gasped when he was finally free and he stumbled forward and caught himself on the wall. “Hells!” He said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Manami chuckled. “Welcome back, little brother.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kazuki gave him a glare. “Funny.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So where should we start?” Manami asked, glancing out the window to the dimming light.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Masamichi and Masakuni stood there uncertainly as the command from Lord Genjiro finally sunk in, and they waited, silently for the two sons of Lord Okimoto to make their decision. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before either of them could move, the doors to the great hall swung open and a very angry Chinami exited. She stormed up to Manami and snarled in his face which caused him to wince. “I had nothing to do with any of that.” He protested, holding his hands out as though trying to keep her back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her gold eyes flashed and she spun on Kazuki. “What were you thinking?” She snapped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kazuki’s mouth fell open. He had witnessed his mother’s ire and his youngest sisters rage, but this was the first time Chinami actually showed any fury and it left his skin tingling in fear. “I didn’t start it.” He gulped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chinami snarled and bunched her fists, eyes flashing with her rage and Kazuki stepped back with wide eyes. “Clearly you learned no etiquette from father.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Manami bit his lip. “Chi-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She spun on him and the words he had formed in his mind instantly washed away leaving him there with his mouth hanging open. “Not a word out of you, niiya.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shaking his head with a sigh, he knew better than to argue with his younger sister. She was as fiery as their mother and short-tempered. When Chinami turned to Kazuki once again, she stopped at the empty spot he had been in and her eyes scanned the halls, narrowing in frustration. The burning gold eyes turned to Masamichi and Masakuni who stood there with smirks on their faces as they leaned casually on their spears in amusement. Masamichi flicked his thumb over his shoulder indicating which direction Kazuki had escaped in and Chinami immediately stormed off down the hall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Manami snorted and turned his head. He had seen exactly where Kazuki had slipped off to and he chuckled when Kazuki exited the dark shadow breathing a huge sigh of relief. “Sneaky.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kazuki blinked and nodded, his eyes trailing the direction his sister had stormed off to. “I never knew that those skills I learned from Shinpachi would come in handy this soon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re lucky she didn’t see you.” Manami rolled his eyes. Kazuki still had a long way to go to manipulate the shadows as well as the other shadow guards, but the fact he was able to slip into the shadow silently and quickly, using Chinami’s distraction to his advantage, was quite impressive.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kazuki gave Masamichi a grateful smile and the older twin snorted. “I have been on the receiving end of Chinami’s wrath, it is not a pleasant experience.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Masamichi chuckled. “I found it quite entertaining.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am sure you did, little brother.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Masamichi mumbled under his breath. “Only younger by two minutes. I’m sure mother got us mixed up when we were born.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Masakuni rolled his eyes. “Sure she did. She had us marked the minute we graced this world. Ever wonder how she was able to always know which one was which just by a single glance, even despite us trying to confuse her?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, it worked on father all the time.” Masamichi protested.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Manami and Kazuki snickered softly as they moved down the hall with the bantering twins behind them, following seemingly quite excited to be off shift and working with Okimoto’s sons. Despite the twins being identical in every aspect, Masakuni held scars on his face and body that indicated a long and rough life of battle. Even though Masamichi fought alongside his older brother, he held little to no scarring due to Masakuni always taking hits for the younger twin. It was always the role of the elder brother to protect his younger siblings, and Masakuni took that role very seriously. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The twins had had a rough life and it always amazed Manami how they were able to keep up such jovial spirits despite that life. They were the last surviving pups of the old Lord Tsumi who had died four hundred years prior to his own birth. They were elders in every manner and the most trusted guards Lord Genjiro had at his side. The twins were immovable, extremely skilled and ones you certainly did not want to go to blows with. Angering them was difficult to do, but if you were successful in that task, it was something that was a spectacle in itself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Despite the twins being so skilled, Huay had been granted the captain of the home guard purely by his birthright. His father had mated with one of the princess’ sisters and had moved up in the ranks. The twins held no ire with Huay, but they liked to keep their distance. Masamichi and Masakuni were one below Manami and his siblings if it ever came to having to take over the clan, and Huay held no grounds to being a successor should the royal family ever die leaving no heirs, with Lord Okimoto’s pups still alive. Should none of Okimoto’s pups survive, and his son Reizo died then Masamichi and Masakuni would be the next in line. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Due to Okimoto having mated with another princess, it was due to being the younger sister of the current princess’ mother that gave him more rights to take over than Huay. Manami furrowed his brow. It was such a complicated thing that it usually left him with a slight ache in the head when he thought about it. It was more than likely that reason alone as to why Huay despised their father and in turn all his siblings. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once they had exited the main house, Manami turned down a rough path on the left side of the grounds and Kazuki frowned. He was headed into unknown territory away from the usual route they took to go home. Curiously, but remaining silent, they walked for a good half an hour before Manami turned again down an old run-down section.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where are we going?” Kazuki whispered softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Trust me,” Manami said. Without another word, he walked down a dark path that seemed to get no light from the sky overhead. Huts were broken and put together roughly, and it was so deathly quiet, Kazuki shivered. It was so dark and cold in this section of the Shinden-zukuri, he almost swore they were in another village entirely.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Outside the Shadow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Chapter Eight</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Outside the Shadow</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Manami led the way down the dark path silently, Kazuki and the twins following behind just as quietly. When they reached a tall structure, Manami pushed against a stone wall and a loud creaking filled the silence and Kazuki had to grind his teeth together at the spine-tingling sound. When the elder vanished into the darkness, Kazuki cast a wary glance at the twins who snorted and pushed him forward gently.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kazuki furrowed his brows but didn’t protest being led into the dark hall and he winced when a sudden light filled the stone room and he glanced around with a soft gasp. There in the middle of the room were roughly six guards not including Seitarou and a small female with long silver hair. The other guards he didn’t know, and he frowned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Manami waved his hand and motioned everyone to take a seat. “Who are we missing?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Me.” A soft voice echoed through the hall they had just exited.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kazuki turned his head and glanced at the male who entered, if he didn’t know any better, he would have sworn it was Shinpachi himself only younger. Another even younger male drifted in behind the silver-haired youkai.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Manami gave the two new youkai smiles. One Kazuki recognized from near Shinpachi’s hut, but the other he had never seen before. One he recognized when they were documenting the items in Shinpachi’s hut, but the other he had never seen before.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Masakuni leaned over and whispered beside Kazuki’s ear. “Those are Shinpachi’s sons.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kazuki nodded his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“For those who are not aware, this is Lord Kazuki, Lord Okimoto’s youngest son, and my brother.” Manami nodded his head towards Kazuki. Manami turned to the other guards in the room. “This is Lady Arisu,” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The small female nodded her head. </span>
</p>
<p><span>“That is Koichi second in command of the night watch, and </span><span>Amaterasu</span> <span>of the shadow guard. Sayao and Himura, both members of the home guard and two of my most trusted sources for all information. Everyone should know Masamichi and Masakuni. That there is Kayao who works directly under Seitarou.”</span></p>
<p>
  <span>Once everyone was acquainted Manami turned to face them again. “Now to the matter at hand. We have a spy in our midst who has taken it upon himself to assassinate Lord Hisashi and Captain Shinpachi. He has also taken the life of a home guard who was stationed outside Hisashi’s cell while his sentence was being decided.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arisu crossed her arms over her chest. “The fact that this individual felt comfortable enough to kill an elder means that he feels comfortable amongst us.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Koichi shook his head. “Have we any idea who it is?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shinpachi was able to leave us hints. That is why I called this private meeting.” He waved his hand for Kazuki to come forward.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Uncomfortably, Kazuki took a step and handed Manami the scroll that he found. It was still soiled heavily in the spilled ink, yet it had not seeped to the other side of the parchment, surprisingly enough. Seitarou moved to stand next to Manami and looked down at the scroll with a frown. “When I was dueling with Shinpachi, he had informed me of what he had discovered, yet he seemed hesitant to say anything. I didn’t want to make mention of it while we were out in the open, for obvious reasons.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kazuki glanced around at the cavern. On all sides were stone, a dim light inside, and only one way in or out. His eyes landed on the concealed door and he frowned. “Are we certain that no one else is aware of this place?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Manami glanced at his brother with a curious look. “Only those of us here know of it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kazuki felt uneasy and glanced down at his feet, his frown deepening. Something felt wrong and he shook his head ever so slightly. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘This feeling is different.’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taizo grunted. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Without another word, Kazuki reached out and took the scroll, rolling it tightly. Manami furrowed his brow and shook his head when Seitarou made to protest. “No. He’s right.” He waved his hand for the others to search the small cavern and walked over to his brother. “What is it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kazuki lifted his eyes and allowed them to scan the room. “Something doesn’t feel right.” He took his bag off and climbed onto the low table, his eyes surveying every inch of the place. With a nod, he took out his charcoal and parchment and began sketching from memory.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Manami watched curiously as his brother moved the black implement across the parchment and then he remembered Hisashi’s cell. The room remained silent as Kazuki worked, and then the youngest son of Okimoto glanced up and nodded his head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So we are clear?” Manami asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kazuki stared at the parchment for several long minutes before he replied weakly. “Yes.” Yet despite looking at the drawing, something still felt wrong about it. Every line was crisp and clean, not at all reminiscent of the blurred area from Hisashi’s cell, yet that pinching feeling remained in his gut, signaling that something was off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Manami didn’t miss the note in Kazuki’s voice and he leaned over and whispered. “Tell me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kazuki shook his head, that frown still on his forehead and mouth. With a forced smile, he shook his head. “It’s nothing.” He whispered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Manami frowned but inclined his head. It was not like his youngest brother to refrain from saying what was on his mind. Even though Kazuki was somewhat shy, he still voiced what was bothering him. He held out his hand for the scroll and Kazuki handed it back to him with slight hesitation. Manami unrolled it and placed it on the small table, while Seitarou moved forward once again to peer down at it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a curious glance at the silent immovable figure of Kazuki, who remained sitting on the stone table, he leaned over and whispered to Manami. “Is everything alright?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Perhaps.” Manami shook his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kazuki grunted and pushed off the table, his eyes roaming around him again and then falling onto the members of the room, speculating and committing each face to memory. Still, that odd feeling remained with him, despite drawing the room and ensuring that no one was hidden out of their sight. Shaking his head, he turned his attention once again to that uneasy twisting of his gut. There were no flashes to indicate a premonition or any happenings to come, so why was he feeling this way?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Perhaps too many new faces at once?’</span>
  </em>
  <span> Taizo supplied.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kazuki shook his head, his eyes roaming the room again with that frown still on his face. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘No, this is something else.’ </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘I sense your uneasiness, but I don’t feel anything out of the ordinary.’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>Taizo said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmph,” Kazuki grunted as he narrowed his eyes. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘We are not alone.’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Oh?’</span>
  </em>
  <span> Taizo questioned. His alertness instantly rising. For the host and youki to work together they needed to be in tune with everything around them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before Seitarou or Manami could get too involved with the scroll, Kazuki reached out and grabbed it again. His eyes locked with his brother’s for only a moment. “If the culprit responsible for Shinpachi’s death hadn’t destroyed that one piece of evidence, we might have been able to figure out who the one was that killed Hisashi. Despite Shinpachi leaving his dagger on the table, the scattering of items in the room, I feel now, that they were caused in the scuffle.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seitarou stepped back from the table and frowned. “You stated he left hints.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kazuki nodded. “And further thinking on it, I was mistaken.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Manami furrowed his brow and caught his brother’s eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kayao shook his head. “So you called this meeting for what purpose?” He gave Manami a pointed look.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kazuki sat back down on the table and began sketching again, slowly and with purpose. His eyes scanned the room carefully, his head remaining lowered to the parchment, without giving any indication that he was scanning the area. Casually, he slouched and this caused Manami to immediately go on high alert. Not once in all his years with his little brother had he ever seen Kazuki ever go about anything casually.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Manami shook his head and shrugged. “Apologies for calling this meeting so prematurely. I felt we had more information than I first thought.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Himura snorted, but he knew Manami better than that. The two brothers were stalling and he shared a brief look with Sayao.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothing for it then.” Sayao shrugged. “Will we ever discover who killed Shinpachi?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taichirou slammed his fist onto the table. “Seriously? I will not rest until my father is avenged.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tadayo crossed his arms over his chest. “You have a new pup, fool. You should be focusing on your son and mate.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taichirou glared at his younger brother and snarled angrily. “I am the head of the house now.” He snapped.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tadayo sighed, shaking his head. Taichirou had inherited their father’s temperament when he had been younger, and he had hoped that with a new mate and pup he would calm down some. Even their father had mentioned it. Shaking his head, Tadayo rolled his eyes at the stubbornness of his elder brother.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Manami held his hands up. “We need to investigate the same way Shinpachi did and discover the culprit before this falls onto the royal family. I have an idea of who it might be, but before I voice any suspicions, I want to go over Shinpachi’s notes again.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kazuki gave his brother a sharp look that indicated to not voice anything further, but he got a wink as a response. Frowning, Kazuki gathered the papers and glanced over at the twin guards who stood with intense concentration on their faces.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tell us who you think it is and we will take him into custody and question him,” Himura growled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Manami shook his head. “We cannot randomly pick someone without having irrefutable proof. Doing so will create havoc in the clan and for Lord Genjiro.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘What the hell is he thinking?’</span>
  </em>
  <span> Kazuki hissed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘I believe your brother has intentionally made himself a target to lure out the culprit.’</span>
  </em>
  <span> Taizo grunted softly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Bakarou!’</span>
  </em>
  <span> Kazuki snarled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><span>*</span> <span>*</span> <span>*</span> <span>*</span></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kazuki winced as he listened to the conversation between Manami and their father, Lord Okimoto. Their father was furious and he let them both know with his not so subtle phrasing of words. The minute Okimoto started yelling, the house immediately became void of all occupants, including their mother, Lady Chuya, leaving Manami and Kazuki alone to face their father’s wrath.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Manami stood his ground and growled just as furiously as their father and Kazuki could see the similarities between them as he warily watched from a distance. He prayed to whatever god that would listen, that his little nephew Reizo would never have to be face to face with an angry and irate Manami in the future.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Just the thought gave him chills and he winced again at another loud bellow, which to his utter horror was directed to him. He felt his eyes grow wide and he gulped, backing up and finding himself pinned against the stone wall of the garden and a seething towering elder male, his father the great and terrible Lord Okimoto.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Oh, stop being a sissy.’</span>
  </em>
  <span> Taizo snorted in his head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Do you not see how livid he is?’</span>
  </em>
  <span> Kazuki whimpered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Stand your ground as your brother is.’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Easy for you to say.’</span>
  </em>
  <span> Kazuki grunted as his father’s face seemed to grow larger the closer he got. Okimoto’s eyes seemed to grow a slightly pinkish color, and he wasn’t certain if he was seeing things in his building terror, or if his father was in fact that enraged that his youki was beginning to shine through. The fangs appeared to grow longer and the face contorted as though his father was changing into a great beast right before his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a startled squeak, Kazuki tried to wedge further into the wall, hoping it would swallow him whole. He clenched his eyes closed and tried to make himself as small as possible, waiting for the full fury his father was about to reign down on him. He remained perfectly still for several minutes when nothing happened and he hesitantly opened one eye, peering for signs of his father.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What the hell is wrong with you?” Manami asked, staring at him as though he had grown an extra head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Okimoto stood beside his brother looking at him in much the same manner his brother was, and Kazuki blinked open his eyes, now quite confused.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh-” Kazuki said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taizo snickered in his head. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘You have quite the imagination.’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘You did this?’</span>
  </em>
  <span> Kazuki accused his now hysterically laughing youki.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘No, you did that with your overactive imagination. I was only playing along.’</span>
  </em>
  <span> Taizo chuckled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Can I send you back to my father?’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>Kazuki growled, knowing it was impossible.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Unfortunately, you are stuck with me.’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>Taizo chortled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Manami shook his head and gave a heavy sigh. “This was the only way, father.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Okimoto turned his blazing eyes back to his eldest son, and his heir. “You place yourself in inconceivable harm with this ridiculous escapade, not to mention placing the rest of the family in great danger. You know that if you are killed in this investigation, you leave Nanako in an extremely vulnerable position and your son could be killed in response to this.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Manami nodded. “I know. But doing nothing will be even worse than my placing me out there as a target. Not just for me or the family, but for the clan as well. This has to be done, father. There is no other option.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Okimoto pinched the bridge of his nose.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have instructed Nana to stay here with Reizo until this mess has been sorted out. Kazuki and I must find Hisashi and Shinpachi’s killer and if that means that I place myself at risk to lure him out, then so be it. No one is safe otherwise.” Manami continued.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am not happy that it is you who must do this. You are my heir and on the verge of ascending as an elder. How is your position with the home guard?” Okimoto poured himself a large clay cup of liquor and sat down on his wooden chair, taking a long sip before pointedly looking at his eldest son.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Secure for the moment.” Manami sat down next to his father and waved Kazuki over who still stood planted against the stone wall.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is it safe?” The youngest son of Okimoto questioned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Manami snorted. “Of course it’s safe, baka. Get your ass over here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Okimoto chuckled. “Have a drink and let us discuss this reckless plan of yours. Perhaps we can devise a plot that doesn’t place two of my sons at risk.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kazuki warily walked over and sat himself down next to Manami, his eyes watching his father’s every move, for any indication he would find himself a puddle of goo at the slightest twitch.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taizo chuckled. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘You are the only one in the family who can make anything a puddle of goo.’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Shush you.’</span>
  </em>
  <span> Kazuki grunted and accepted the cup that was handed to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Okimoto took another drink of his liquor and peered at his two sons, both on opposite sides of the spectrum. One his eldest, the other his youngest. Both powerful in ways he could only guess at, having never been witness to any of his pups releasing their full potential. His Eldest son, being almost an elder, had a strong and wise youki that always had given his son sound advice, and his youngest housing an ancient spirit who had been around for hundreds if not thousands of years, who was also wise and incredibly powerful. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Okimoto had no idea why the ancient spirit had decided his youngest son had been worthy of his power, but he could only assume that it meant his youngest was meant for great things. “So tell me what you have discovered.” He said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><span>*</span> <span>*</span> <span>*</span> <span>*</span></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Manami stood just inside his hut, Kazuki standing with him quietly, listening to the sounds just outside. The whole place had been deserted, and they sat waiting for any sounds or indication that someone would be lurking around. “How will we know if someone shows up?” Kazuki whispered softly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Manami shook his head, placing his finger to his lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a soft sigh, Kazuki adjusted the sword at his side and peered out the slightly open window. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘What should we be looking for?’</span>
  </em>
  <span> He asked the silent youki in his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘I am uncertain. If what we have learned is any indication, then we need to seek out any fluctuations around us. That be it air, dirt movement, or that uneasy feeling you get when something isn’t right.’</span>
  </em>
  <span> Taizo muttered, his attention directed to the area inside the hut. He could see and feel everything Kazuki could, but sometimes he wished he could have more visibility besides what his host saw.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kazuki frowned and held back the frustrated sigh he wanted to release. He didn’t like lurking in the dark or waiting for long periods for something to happen. All he wanted was for this whole mess to be over so he could get on with his training. As it stood, he was already behind on several weeks' worth of training with the guards, and to make matters worse, the shadow guard training had been canceled in the wake of Shinpachi’s death. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nothing felt out of place, but he knew that something was going to happen. The only problem was, when?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kazuki’s attention was immediately drawn to his older brother when Manami gave a small warning growl. Glancing out the window, he could make out a dark shadow slip between the huts just across from Manami’s hut. Startled into immediate awareness, Kazuki fingered the hilt of his sword and narrowed his eyes, watching that shadowy figure move from shadow to shadow, trying to be as inconspicuous as possible.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Manami slipped into the hall next to the window, his weapon drawn and ready to strike down the individual who was expected to enter at any second. Kazuki leveled out his breathing and crouched so he could tackle the person should they enter unwelcomed into his brother’s home.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The curtain moved slightly to the side and immediately, Manami had the person pinned against the wall with the sword dangerously close to the individual's corroded. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What the hell?!” Came the squeak.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Manami growled and Kazuki stood up with a gasp.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What is going on here?” The male choked out, fearing for his life.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Makuchi?” Manami growled out slowly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was informed that you wanted to have a word with all the captains.” Makuchi blinked and glanced around the hut, confused. “Yet, now it seems as though you were not expecting me.” His eyes instantly traveled to the sword pointed at his neck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Manami did not move an inch, holding the sword steady and he speculated Makuchi’s words. “Who told you this?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Makuchi furrowed his brow. “It was a note addressed to me from you, on my desk.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I left no note,” Manami growled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kazuki frowned. “You just said you were informed. If you received a note, why not state that, to begin with?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Makuchi pushed against the strong grip Manami had on him. “I got startled by this manhandling. Release me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not until you have satisfied my questions. You are an elder, a captain, and a guard, why would you even assume that I would ask for the captains to meet me in my place of residence? You have been met face to face with attacks, why would you suddenly be surprised by us?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you accusing me of something?” Makuchi furrowed his brow, anger starting to flood on his face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kazuki grunted. “Let’s see this note.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Manami frowned but nodded. “Do you have it with you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Makuchi dug his hand into his haori and pulled out a neatly folded parchment which he handed over to Manami, that anger still very apparent on his face, in disbelief that they would even think he was responsible for what was going on in the clan.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Manami remained silent as he read the words on the parchment and then he handed it over to Kazuki. “You are well aware of my script, this was not written by me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kazuki felt his frown deepen. “No, but it was enough of a distraction. We have spent hours waiting, and now captain Makuchi shows up unannounced, enough of a distraction to keep our attention off the real goal.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Manami lowered his sword and turned to stare at his brother. “Which is?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who is watching the royal family?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Makuchi’s eyes widened. “What are you saying? That I was being used as a decoy?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Manami’s attention immediately went to the main house. “The twins would have retired from their duties for the evening. That would leave Himura and Sayao in charge.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And who watches the Princess?” Kazuki walked outside.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Manami gasped. “Only Lord Genjiro or Chinami is with her at any given time, unless she requests another.” He was already sprinting towards the main house, with Kazuki running after him. “Makuchi, go to the royal quarter and get Masakuni and Masamichi!” Manami called out as he ran.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Time seemed to slow down for the brothers as they ran through the large expanse of space that separated the main house from Manami’s hut, which sat close to the royal barracks, but far enough away so he could get some peace. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Masamichi and Masakuni’s hut sat in the royal quarter on the other side of the village, while the royal barracks housed Lord Genjiro’s personal guard and the commander of the home guard. The royal barracks was the only place that Lord Genjiro or Lord Chijimatsu would ever visit, or frequent if they ever needed to leave the main house, or if they wanted time away from their duties.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The twins had the same mindset Manami had, in keeping their personal lives and their work separate. They did not stay in the barracks, but if they did, they would be housed in the royal barracks as they were the Princess’ favorite guards, and mostly requested by her for protection. Lord Genjiro trusted the twins with her safety and never questioned anything they did. Despite their heritage and rank, they were both captains and made decisions that even the commander could rarely make, without having Lord Gejiro’s approval first.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It took them far longer than either wanted to rush through the doors of the main house, and they sprinted down the long winding halls, heading directly towards the Princess’ chambers. The minute they rounded the corner, they were stopped in their tracks as they beheld the livid and raging Lord Genjiro who stood in the doorway of the princess’ chambers, heaving and furious at whatever he was witnessing within.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Masamichi and Masakuni raced down the opposite end of the hall and also stopped in shock at the sight.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lord Genjiro turned first in Kazuki and Manami’s direction, his eyes blood red and his face contorted with so much rage, Kazuki almost squeaked and about-faced. He had been on the receiving end of his father’s fury but never had he witnessed their Lord out of control and directing his rage in their direction.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Manami gripped Kazuki’s arm tightly, preventing the younger from fleeing in terror. Lord Genjiro growled a low warning sound and then his eyes moved and his head turned to the approaching twins, that low snarl growing in intensity.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Masamichi frowned and gripped his spear, ready to protect all those gathering in the hall, and Masakuni blinked somewhat bewildered at what it was he was witnessing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oyakata-sama!” Masamichi growled, trying his best to draw the lord's attention. It did little to even register any recognition, it did, however, put Genjiro on the defensive and at the ready to attack the large elder twin. For anyone else, Masamichi’s size alone would have caused hesitation, but Genjiro and the twins were equal in size. So any intimidation that either used was wasted if used on one another.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Masakuni felt his eyes widen the minute Genjiro launched himself towards them. “Abunai!” He shouted to his brother who stood in their lord's path.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Taikyaku!” Masamichi snarled at his brother who immediately stepped up to assist.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Masakuni, knowing his brother, was about to place himself in danger to protect those he cared about. Frowning, but doing as his eldest sibling said, he waved for Manami and Kazuki to quickly get to the Princess’ chambers to evacuate those inside.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Masamichi quickly side-stepped as Genjiro swiped at him and the enraged Lord spun around just as quickly and lunged at the guard, snarling in aggravation. The lord’s claws caught Masamichi’s haori and ripped through the thin material easily, and the elder twin hissed between his teeth as those elongated claws caught his flesh and instantly drew blood. Having been roused from a deep sleep, neither twin had time to gather their armor, or properly arm themselves, minus what they could grab in the seconds the alert had come from Makuchi.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Masakuni jumped in and gripped Genjiro by the arms and pulled him back from lunging at Masamichi again, and the elder twin gasped. “Get back!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The warning came a second too late as Genjiro twisted in Masakuni’s arms and slashed at the younger brother’s face. Masakuni jolted back out of range of those razor-sharp claws, which barely missed slicing his nose off, and he almost tripped over his feet, to put distance between him and the furiously enraged Lord.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Masamichi swiped his spear along the ground which caused Genjiro to fall to his back, and immediately the elder twin pinned Genjiro’s arms to the floor. He was not prepared for Genjiro to plant both his feet on Masamichi’s gut and fling him over his shoulder, and backflip, landing over the twin. Those long clawed hands wrapped around Masamichi’s throat and squeezed.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Paranoia Sets In; The Elders are Called</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Chapter Nine</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Paranoia Sets In, The Elders are Called</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kazuki watched in stunned fascination as the twins and Genjiro engaged in what appeared to be a battle to the death. Manami escorted Chinami and Princess Haruki out of the princess’ chambers quickly and as silently as he could. “Psst.” Manami hissed to Kazuki who stood watching the battle in the hall. “Move your ass.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kazuki shook himself from his trance and quickly looked at his brother, still shocked at what had transpired. “Shouldn’t we help them?” He hissed as he fell into step with his brother.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kudaranai! The twins can handle themselves.” Manami grunted and received a hiss from the princess who seemed quite frazzled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know what has gotten into him.” Haruki shook her head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chinami slipped through the door leading down one of the long corridors. “He has been rather suspicious recently. Suspecting everyone and thinking everyone has plotted against him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Haruki sighed sadly. “He thinks I have hidden some important piece of information. He has been in an uproar, breaking things and searching my chambers.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Manami and Kazuki shared a brief look before the elder shook his head. “We will go to my father’s home and you will be safe there until we solve this mystery.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t be absurd,” Haruki growled. The princess was quite taken aback at where she was being led. “I will speak with Genjiro once he has calmed down.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If he calms, Princess. Our duty is your safety. In his current state, he cannot differentiate between friend and foe.” Manami protested. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Haruki rolled her eyes. Her face showed her concern for the twins, Masamichi and Masakuni who had been left to distract Genjiro long enough for their escape. They were her favorite guards, and she had always shown them high regard whenever she had been in their company. The twins were always respectful, and quite humorous and she smiled faintly as those memories surfaced as they raced out of the main house towards Lord Okimoto’s home. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As they approached, she took in the large structure and glanced around the grounds curiously. The princess noticed dying plants and even the grass was drying as though it was the drought season and not mid-spring when things usually flourished. Lord Okimoto’s home was a large two-story structure, with large windows allowing the light of day to fill the home. Bamboo covered the windows during the night which it was right now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Manami pushed the cloth door aside and allowed Haruki and Chinami to enter first. Lord Okimoto stood immediately and gasped in surprise. “Princess?” A frown followed once his two sons entered after. “What has happened?” He could see the stress on the Princess’s face and his eldest daughter looked worried.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chinami immediately hugged her father. “It is terrible chichiue.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Okimoto frowned deeper. “Tell me.” He pulled a tall chair over for the princess to sit on and crouched at her feet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Princess Haruki shook her head. “Genjiro is having one of his moments.” She tried to shove it off as an everyday occurrence so as not to worry the family.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chinami grunted. “It is more than that, Princess. Lord Genjiro went into a full rage and started throwing things around. He didn’t even recognize us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Haruki waved her hand with a sigh. “He will be fine once he calms down.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Okimoto’s eyes wandered to his eldest son. “Will he calm down?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Manami shook his head. “It is too early to tell. The twins were dealing with him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let us call for the elders. We might be able to come up with a plan should this get out of control.” When the princess protested, Okimoto shook his head. “You know this must be done, Princess. If word gets out that Lord Genjiro has gone into a rage, you know there will be endless questions that we cannot answer.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No buts. If his youki is taking over, there will be no stopping him. He out powers all of us, and it would be the end of the clan.” Okimoto shook his head. “Let’s call the elders and speak with them. We need to keep this as quiet as possible until we find a way to break Genjiro out of this madness.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Princess Haruki was about to say something when the curtain moved and Masakuni entered. He looked a bit rough, but he was alive. Haruki’s hand went to her mouth in worry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Masakuni shook his head. “We are both fine. Lord Genjiro is out cold, and the healer is with him. It was not a pleasant experience, but it had to be done.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did you do?” Haruki whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Masamichi knocked him over the head to render him unconscious. He will be fine, but we need to form a plan if he wakes still in a rage. There were a lot of onlookers starting to gather before we knocked him out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Okimoto shook his head. Looking at Manami he raised a brow. “You need to curb any rumors that might begin to form.” Glancing at Kazuki, he gave his order. “I want you to go with Masakuni and gather the elders. We need to have this meeting as soon as possible before this gets out of control.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Haruki sighed heavily. “You are blowing this way out of proportion.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chinami knelt down beside the princess and gripped her hand. “No, and you know he isn’t. This is serious. Even Lord Chijimatsu has been out of control. We both spoke with his mate and she fears for his sanity.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Haruki growled low. “Enough. They are going through a stressful situation and you know it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chinami sighed and lowered her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Okimoto glanced over his shoulder when Nanako and Chuya entered from the garden out back. They both immediately started preparing some food and drink once Okimoto told them what was transpiring, and they were almost finished when Masamichi entered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nanako’s eyes widened and she gasped at his appearance. “Aniki? What happened?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Masamichi snorted and shook his head. “Nothing to fret over, Imouto.” His eyes looked around the room for signs of his twin. “Eiji?” He muttered quietly, resorting to his brother’s childhood name.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Okimoto rolled his eyes. “He went with Kazuki to gather the elders.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Masamichi snorted but nodded his head waving off his little sister who held a cloth to clean his injuries.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nanko snarled. “Oh stop, Souji. Eiji is fine and you are a mess.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Masamichi snickered. He allowed Nanako to place the damp cloth to his head and carefully watched the occupants of the room while she cleaned his cuts. All eyes went to the door when Manami re-entered and behind him walked Seitarou and both Shinpachi’s sons. “Sit,” Manami muttered quietly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was only an hour later when Okimoto’s home was filled with the elders of the clan. There were fourteen members, seated quietly, as they waited for the princess to speak. Haruki sat shaking her head. “I think we called this meeting far too early.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Okimoto sighed. “You know that if our ruling lord falls ill, or resorts to unusual activities, it is his own rule to call on the elders to take action. Your safety is our highest priority, and your son as well. Because Lord Genjiro turned on his own guards, we must act.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He was startled. Certainly, he was not expecting a rush of guards to approach him, especially to my chambers. Of course, he lost his mind.” Haruki snarled, standing and making fists with her hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chinami was about to say something, but Haruki cut her off. “Not one word out of you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Manami frowned and gave Kazuki a quick glance. Normally the princess was calm and collected, not once had Manami ever seen her lose her temper the way she was now. “Princess,” Manami began.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Urusai! I will not have you all condemn my mate because of assumptions or paranoia. Genjiro is fine.” Without another word, Haruki stormed out of the hut, quickly followed by Chinami and Masamichi. Before the elder twin departed, he waved his hand for his younger brother to remain behind and discuss the situation with the elders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Okimoto pinched the bridge of his nose. “Tell me about Genjiro’s condition, go over every detail and leave nothing out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Masakuni grunted. But Manami spoke first. “Do you remember when Isami and Kazuki returned and you lost it? The anger and rage you displayed?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Okimoto snorted. “It is hazy, but I remember certain details.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You at least had recognition towards them, Genjiro did not.” Manami continued.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kazuki glanced around the room and sighed. There were so many new faces, ones he had never met before.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘What has you on edge?’</span>
  </em>
  <span> Taizo asked curiously.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Everything.’</span>
  </em>
  <span> Kazuki furrowed his brow. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘It seems so convenient that Lord Genjiro would suddenly go berserk and attack those closest to him.’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Taizo pondered the information. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘It is as you say, a distraction. The first thing you need to ask yourself, is where is Lord Chijimatsu and his heir?’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Kazuki placed his fingers to his chin and frowned. His mind reeled over the happenings around the clan since the darkness had descended from the mountains. From the information Manami had given them, Hisashi was there to convince Lord Genjiro and Lord Chijimatsu up the mountains to release the evil that had been lurking on the mountain top. In doing so, it stemmed their food and water supply. Weakening them considerably. Probably a setback was the reawakening of their powers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hisashi had been a pawn, not the mastermind behind it all. The next step had been to make the humans aware of their presence. The humans had attacked and then Hisashi in his lack of judgment and panic had attempted to kill him and his brother, Manami. One was to take out the heir to their father’s legacy and the second was to steal Kazuki’s ancient youki. Both had backfired. Not long after, Hisashi had been killed. More likely to keep his wild tongue from giving any further details to the plan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hisashi had had his own plan in motion, which was to take over the clan, perhaps that had been the main reason why he had been murdered in the first place? Perhaps he had become too great a threat to the real mastermind and had been taken out to keep secret the real goal. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘What is this real goal?’</span>
  </em>
  <span> Kazuki mused silently, Taizo listening to every detail his host was thinking on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shinpachi had been an elder, and probably the closest to finding out who the mastermind was, and that had resulted in his death. This unknown assailant was smart and lurking right under their noses. Manami had declared he was close to finding out the culprit and they were given a distraction. Two if he thought on it. First Makuchi, and now Lord Genjiro. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘But if both were a distraction, what is their goal?’</span>
  </em>
  <span> Kazuki mused. His mind recalled the scroll that had been sitting in Shinpachi’s office when they had discovered his body. There was another who the eclipse youkai had suspected, but still not the real mastermind behind it all. Shinpachi had flipped his scroll over and placed his blue hilted dagger into it with the broken tool for writing facing the direction of the main house. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘But why?’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Kazuki stopped. At first, he had thought that the royal family had been the targets, but what if it was someone who resided in the main house who was behind it all? His mouth opened and he felt his eyes widen. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘By the Gods.’</span>
  </em>
  <span> He breathed to his youki.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Keep going.’</span>
  </em>
  <span> Taizo said. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘I think you are on to something.’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Kazuki shook his head, horrified where his mind was going. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Who in the main house can be right under our noses and we are not aware of it?’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Who can move around without being questioned?’</span>
  </em>
  <span> Taizo muttered darkly.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘It can’t be.’</span>
  </em>
  <span> Kazuki protested.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Who can give commands, without being questioned?’</span>
  </em>
  <span> Taizo whispered, now horrified where his own thoughts were going. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘This is dangerous, Kazuki.’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Who can we tell? Having such thoughts can mean our death.’</span>
  </em>
  <span> Kazuki swallowed.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Remember what Shinpachi said before he died? He had to be certain before he talked about who he suspected.’</span>
  </em>
  <span> Taizo whispered, as though he were afraid their thoughts could be heard.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Didn’t Seitarou mention that Shinpachi had conversed with him earlier that day?’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘I doubt Shinpachi would have placed Seitarou in that kind of danger, voicing who he suspected.’</span>
  </em>
  <span> Taizo hissed. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘We have to be extremely careful, Kazuki. This isn’t an ordinary foe. This is a daiyoukai we are talking about. A great and powerful being who has lived thousands of years. He has won countless battles, and his powers never slept.’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Did he rule the clan when my grandfather was alive?’</span>
  </em>
  <span> Kazuki swallowed, his skin tingling all over.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘He did. To give you an idea of just how old he is, I resided in your grandfather’s grandfather when he took over the clan.’</span>
  </em>
  <span> Taizo shivered.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘It can’t be him, though.’</span>
  </em>
  <span> Kazuki shook his head, not wanting to believe it. He paused thinking about what Taizo had just said. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘How old </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>are</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> you?’</span>
  </em>
  <span> He blinked.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘I have no idea. I don’t count the years.’</span>
  </em>
  <span> His youki scoffed.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘You’re old!’</span>
  </em>
  <span> Kazuki said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘...’ Taizo sniffed. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Focus.’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Right. Okay, if it is him, why? He already has the clan, so why destroy what he built?’</span>
  </em>
  <span> Kazuki leaned against the wall of his family's home, trying to remain out of the focus of the elders and his father.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘There is something more we are missing.’</span>
  </em>
  <span> Taizo said.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Fair enough, but what?’</span>
  </em>
  <span> Kazuki shook his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Let’s look at this another way. Actually, come to the pools.’</span>
  </em>
  <span> Taizo muttered softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kazuki was about to protest when he felt his body go numb and his knees gave out causing him to slump against the wall and slide to the floor. He used his hands to brace himself but all it did was prevent him from falling to the floor face first.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blinking and pushing himself upright, he glanced around at the large pool of water surrounding his body. Kazuki’s mouth dropped open and he blinked stupidly at the little white puppy sitting beside his tree wagging its tail excitedly. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Hi.’</span>
  </em>
  <span> Taizo said cheerfully.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Uh-’</span>
  </em>
  <span> Kazuki pushed to his feet and glanced around at the surrounding area. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Why are you so cheerful?’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The small puppy pranced on the island and then vanished into a large pink puff of smoke. The next thing Kazuki knew was he was being held in a massive set of jaws and carried over to the island where he was deposited and then held down under an enormous paw. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘You sit and don’t touch anything.’</span>
  </em>
  <span> Came the command.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kazuki blinked and nodded. His eyes landed on the large tree beside him and he quickly took a look at the flourishing blossoms.</span>
  <em>
    <span> ‘What is that?’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘That is your tree of life. Touch it and you implode.’</span>
  </em>
  <span> Taizo growled, which caused Kazuki to break out in chills.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘So why bring me here?’</span>
  </em>
  <span> Kazuki rubbed his hands together.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘So we can discuss this matter privately.’</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Isn’t speaking in our heads private?’</span>
  </em>
  <span> Kazuki frowned.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘You give away far too much with your facial features. This way, it only appears as though you are listening with your eyes closed.’</span>
  </em>
  <span> Taizo muttered. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘So how are we to hear what is happening out there, if we are in here?’</span>
  </em>
  <span> Kazuki asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Well, with your permission, I switch places with you. In a way, I will still be here with you, but out there listening at the same time.’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘No one will know?’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘They shouldn’t.’ </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Is it safe to do?’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘There are risks to everything we do.’ </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Kazuki snorted. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Will it hurt?’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Taizo lifted a brow, his red eyes peering down at him with amusement. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘No. You won’t even notice a difference. Does it hurt right now?’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Kazuki frowned. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘No, just strange, as though I am floating.’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Then there is your answer.’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Kazuki pouted and crossed his arms. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘I never gave you permission.’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Taizo smirked. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Shush and listen.’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Taizo lifted his eyes peering through his hosts' unruly bangs as the elders spoke. Most of them were convinced that the shadow that had descended the mountain had taken over their lord. There were only a handful who wanted more proof. Despite Manami and Masakuni who had been witness to Lord Genjiro’s outroar, it seemed as though they had decided to wait until their princess gave the order.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taizo shook his head with a soft growl, it wasn’t so soft as to pass Manami’s notice, and when his hosts’ older brother glanced his way, Manami’s eyes widened in surprise. Manami knelt down beside him, curiously. “Something is wrong, what is it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not having as much experience outside as he was, Taizo wasn’t even sure how to go about speaking out loud. Instead, he shook his head and tapped on Kazuki’s forehead, in an attempt to pause the questions from the older sibling. Manami frowned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kazuki snorted as he watched the bewildered look on Taizo’s face. The dog's tongue rolled out of his mouth in contemplation. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Just open your mouth and speak.’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Easy for you to say, you were born with the skill. I have never been outside such as this, conversing with other physical beings.’</span>
  </em>
  <span> Taizo snickered.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Well you’re going to have to learn quickly, Manami will want an answer.’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Well, why don’t you do the speaking?’</span>
  </em>
  <span> Taizo snorted, giving his host control. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘As you always tell me, ‘sissy.’</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am listening.” Kazuki sighed when Manami frowned at him. “We can talk about it later.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Very well. Although it seems, for now, we are going to wait until we receive word from Princess Haruki.” Manami rolled his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘How can I let Manami know about our suspicions without sentencing us to death? If this foe is right under our noses, and word reaches Lord Genjiro about it, then I doubt we will live through the night.’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Taizo shook his head slightly and peered at the tree in quiet contemplation. He was still seated outside, in his host’s body, watching the facial features of the elders and Kazuki’s brother. It was a strange sensation being in two places at once. Furrowing his brow, he allowed his eyes to travel over the occupants of the room when he stopped and stared at the one person who should not be there. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Why is he here?’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Who?’</span>
  </em>
  <span> Kazuki was given sight but as he scanned the room, he saw no one out of the ordinary. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘I don’t see anyone who should not be here. At least no one that I don’t know of.’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Aori.’</span>
  </em>
  <span> Taizo allowed himself to look once more through his host’s eyes and he blinked. Then it dawned on Taizo, he wasn’t peering in the room per ce, but in one of the many dimensions, his sight actually gave him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘It is difficult to explain, he isn’t in your line of sight, but I see him clearly. He is sitting near your father, between Seitarou and Rikuya.’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Kazuki was granted sight once again, but try as he might, he couldn’t see Aori. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘I still don’t see him.’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Manami saw how intently Kazuki was staring at their father and he frowned. “What is it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Tell him.’</span>
  </em>
  <span> Kazuki told his youki.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In a low grainy voice, Taizo attempted to speak his words. Manami, quite startled by the strange voice, scrambled to his feet. “Shh.” Taizo snarled softly, only loud enough for Manami to hear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The occupants of the room all glanced at Manami and Kazuki in the slight commotion and Manami quickly apologized. Okimoto growled his disapproval but continued speaking with the elders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Manami knelt down close to Kazuki again and stared into his eyes hard. “Speak.” He snarled low.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Trying-” Taizo hissed. Lifting Kazuki’s hand, he placed it against Manami’s forehead and forced communication through the mind. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Do not allow yourself to be startled.’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>Taizo began. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Manami felt his eyes widen and Nari hissed in his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘There are things in play here you do not bear witness to. Trust in my judgment to lead your brother on the right path. This matter is delicate.’</span>
  </em>
  <span> Taizo snarled softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Manami was shocked to the core, never having experienced such a strange thing. He could hear his brother’s youki inside his head, as though it was his own. Nari remained silent, and on full guard, listening to every word.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘The one you seek is here. I see him but you do not. Your youki will explain the difference in our sight to you later, but for now, listen and keep your reactions limited.’</span>
  </em>
  <span> Taizo waved to the spot beside him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Manami seated himself beside Kazuki and nodded, silently. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘You can speak to me in the same manner you speak to your youki, but be warned that anything said is knowledge to us both. So no names.’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘By the Gods.’</span>
  </em>
  <span> Manami breathed.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘This is dangerous territory, and you know it!’</span>
  </em>
  <span> Nari snarled.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘This cannot be helped.’</span>
  </em>
  <span> Taizo snapped at the younger youki speaking to the elder sibling of his host. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Grant yourself the ability to see through your hosts' eyes and you will see I speak the truth.’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Nari snarled aggravated but attempted to switch his sight with his hosts. To his utter horror, it worked and he could see everything as though he were the physical being. The vision was obscured, seeing the forms of the occupants within the home, but he could see the pools as clear as day. There were other layers upon layers within his field of vision and he frowned. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘What am I looking at?’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘What we see on a daily basis if we were physical beings. Now, look between the commander and his new captain. The elder Rikuya.’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Nari allowed his eyes to roam the room and when they landed on the supposedly invisible occupant, he felt shock and fear coarse through his veins. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Aori?!’</span>
  </em>
  <span> He exclaimed, which caused Manami to jerk in response.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Wait! Aori?’</span>
  </em>
  <span> Manami shared a brief look with Kazuki, and his brother narrowed his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘You are as emotional as your brother is. Stop showing your reactions as clear as day.’</span>
  </em>
  <span> Taizo scolded. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Now listen carefully, because I will not repeat this.’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Manami wiped his face clear of all emotion and waited for Kazuki’s youki to continue.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Aori, I trust, is a pawn in this as Hisashi was. No doubt he shows his loyalty to Lord Genjiro. Now, who can command the army without having to gain permission first? Who can make rulings or decisions without having to consult anyone?’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Manami had to fight with everything he had to keep the shock from showing on his face. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘To speak of such a thing is treason.’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Precisely. To speak against anything he does is death.’</span>
  </em>
  <span> Taizo pointed out.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘How can you be sure?’</span>
  </em>
  <span> Manami clenched his hands into fists.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Shinpachi knew, he gave your brother signs to follow. But we know Aori is dedicated to everything Genjiro does and obeys every word without question. Aori having this ability does Genjiro a service. He has his own spy now, and if any go against what he wants, it means their death.’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘But why? Why would he need to do any of this? We all follow him without question.’</span>
  </em>
  <span> Manami still couldn’t wrap his head around what Kazuki’s youki was saying.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘First is to eliminate those he feels are easily swayed, or against him in any manner. Second, to strengthen himself while weakening the rest of the clan so we depend on him more. However, there is more to this. I don’t think Genjiro set out to do this. He is being manipulated by someone far more devious. Someone we do not know.’ </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Manami held his breath when their attention was stolen by an argument that broke out between Seitarou, Rikuya, and one of the elders. Kazuki narrowed his eyes and watched as the argument became quite heated until Lord Okimoto snarled fiercely which stopped the outbreak instantly.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Someone in the shadows, pulling the strings.’</span>
  </em>
  <span> Taizo hissed quietly, his eyes warily watching Aori’s reaction and those in the room. No one paid Kazuki or Manami any notice and he glanced at Manami with a lifted brow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nari got the hint, and he swallowed nervously. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Aori is here right now, and he will go to Genjiro and inform him of what is transpiring. If that happens, we are all dead.’</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘If what I suspect is happening, then all we need to do is watch Aori and see where he goes. The minute he heads to the main house, where he should not be going in the first place, then we know we are correct in our assumptions.’</span>
  </em>
  <span> Taizo said.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘And then what?’</span>
  </em>
  <span> Manami grunted.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘We take him and question him.’</span>
  </em>
  <span> Taizo gave Manami a rather creepy grin that left his skin crawling.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘And if we are wrong?’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Do you honestly believe that we are? Why is Aori hiding in the shadows, at an elders meeting when he is not an elder? Why would he not show himself?’</span>
  </em>
  <span> Taizo smirked. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘No Manami, Aori is using a skill he only just acquired, spying on an elder’s meeting. Who else can easily move from the barracks to speak to Genjiro because he is a captain?’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Why would anyone question a captain, exactly. To do so is against Genjiro’s rules that we follow and obey.’</span>
  </em>
  <span> Nari frowned. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Despite all this, Aori can speak to Genjiro at any given time.’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Yes but first he should be informing the commander of why he needs to speak to our lord and master. It would normally be Seitarou who goes freely to the main house unless he gives the task to another.’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Which Seitarou does not normally do.’</span>
  </em>
  <span> Nari confirmed.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Precisely.’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>Taizo snorted.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Alright, we follow Aori, but if we can’t see him, then how do we know his movements?’</span>
  </em>
  <span> Manami growled frustratedly.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘With my help.’</span>
  </em>
  <span> Taizo grinned.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Oie, you are going to stay in control of my body?’</span>
  </em>
  <span> Kazuki protested, which caused Manami to blink surprised.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘For now. We need to see where Aori goes, and you need my sight in order to do so.’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Small problem there, Kazuki must be with a home guard to freely move between the main house and grounds.’</span>
  </em>
  <span> Manami pointed out.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘What are you? An ant?’</span>
  </em>
  <span> Taizo lifted a brow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nari snickered. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘How long will this communication last?’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Until I close it.’</span>
  </em>
  <span> Taizo paused. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Manami, perhaps we could create a distraction for Aori.’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Manami lifted a brow in response.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘This matter concerns all, not only the elders. If a request comes from you, being a home guard, no one would question it.’</span>
  </em>
  <span> Taizo suggested.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Go on.’</span>
  </em>
  <span> Manami allowed his eyes to roam the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Call for a meeting with the captains. Mention that it should be an important meeting to inform them of what has been happening. That would give Masamichi and Masakuni time to get back to the main house and make preparations of their own.’ </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘But they do not know what is happening.’</span>
  </em>
  <span> Manami said.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘No, but once we are certain Aori has left, either you or Kazuki can inform them.’</span>
  </em>
  <span> Taizo said.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘I will inform them, that way you can keep an eye on Aori and signal when he heads to the main house.’</span>
  </em>
  <span> Manami inched his head slightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taizo lifted his host’s arm again and touched Manami’s head, closing the link he had created. Then he nodded to Manami who pushed to his feet. “Father?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lord Okimoto furrowed his brow but nodded his head acknowledging he had heard his son.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think it would perhaps be wise to call the captains. Let them know what is going on. Because they are the defense of the clan, at least with an idea of what is happening, they won’t be surprised if things get out of hand. They can also keep the rumors down to a minimum.” Manami suggested and walked over to where Seitarou and Okimoto sat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taizo snorted the minute his eyes saw the anger drift across Aori’s face. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘O, he does not like that suggestion.’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Okimoto nodded his head and glanced at Seitarou. “Thoughts?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seitarou frowned but nodded. “It would be wise to alert the captains of a possible fight. It does make sense.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Very well, I will leave that task to you and Rikuya. As for the rest of us, we will convene tomorrow evening after we receive Manami and Masamichi’s report.” Okimoto pushed to his feet and bid his farewells.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Manami walked over to Masakuni and bent down to his level. “Are we ready for a bit of fun?” He smirked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Masakuni lifted a brow curiously. “Fun? Do I even want to know?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Probably not. But I think you and your brother will enjoy this.” Manami winked and jerked his finger over his shoulder to his younger brother.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Powers Collide: Insanity Takes Over</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span> Chapter Ten</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Powers Collide, Insanity Takes Over</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kazuki gave Manami a quick nod, indicating that Aori had slipped out of the hut right before Seitarou and Rikuya. Okimoto noticed the small interaction and frowned just as Kazuki slipped out of the hut following Seitarou. Manami flinched when his father glanced at him with a raised brow and he gulped at that intense look. With a heavy sigh, he knew he had to inform his father, and what better time to do so, than right at that moment when he had to let Masakuni know what was transpiring.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Masakuni saw the exchange and chuckled lightly. He patted Manami’s arm and pushed himself up. “So where can we go to speak privately?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Manami snorted. “We are free and clear of any wayward ears. Kazuki will let us know if someone approaches.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Masakuni raised a brow and Okimoto frowned. “Explain,” Okimoto demanded his eldest son.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s difficult to explain, but Kazuki’s youki can see things we can’t,” Manami grumbled, hating any moment his father disapproved of anything he did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you know this how, exactly?” Okimoto’s eyes glinted slightly, which caused Manami to swallow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He always felt like a small pubescent pup whenever his father chastised him, and he could feel Nari roll his eyes. “I am not sure how to explain it. Father, there are matters we need to take care of immediately. I will explain later when we have more time and when the situation does not require immediate attention.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Okimoto narrowed his eyes but nodded his head in acceptance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Manami swallowed again. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘I hope you have a way to explain this difference in sight to me in a manner I can tell my father.’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Fear not, Manami.’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>Nari grinned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When you called the meeting, Kazuki, or rather his youki noticed someone lurking in the shadows who was not supposed to be here. Because Kazuki’s youki can see this individual, they are with Seitarou, keeping an eye on him so that we can make arrangements without being disturbed.” Manami began.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go on,” Okimoto growled, not at all happy that his youngest was being placed in such danger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now when I asked Seitarou to call the captains, it was to buy us time, so that we can inform those individuals that need to know about this situation.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Masakuni now also frowned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aori was the one who has been lurking in the shadows.” Manami gulped when both his father and Masakuni growled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you saying that this captain was responsible for my sons’ death?” Okimoto snarled sharply.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Manami flinched and nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Masakuni curled his lip. “And Shinpachi?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aori was responsible for it, yes. I believe his orders came from another.” Now Manami felt his skin crawl with what he had to say next. It certainly didn’t help that the air in the hut suddenly got very heavy. The energy and fury rolling off both his father and Masakuni were enough to send anyone into hiding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Say it, Manami!” Okimoto snarled furiously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Manami gulped and whispered very quietly. “Genjiro.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Okimoto’s hand clenched, and his jaw got very stiff. His eyes flashed and suddenly the small table they ate at became splinters as it flew through the air. Manami ducked under a large splinter and gasped. With a quick glance at Masakuni, he realized that even the home guard captain was having a difficult time holding his rage in. The aura around both males became visible to the naked eye, flaring out in waves.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you certain?” Okimoto roared. No one seemed to notice Chuya or Nanako walk into the room in stunned silence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Manami nodded. “With the evidence, we found in Shinpachi’s hut, it is the only logical conclusion.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want Aori brought to me immediately,” Okimoto said so quietly, it even caused Masakuni who was roughly the same age as his father to wince. Manami swallowed that uncomfortable lump that seemed to keep forming in his throat, and each time it did, it seemed to grow in size. His father looked at him with a raised brow, and as quickly as he could, Manami almost ran from the hut, but he forced himself to exit at a steady pace.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Masakuni walked out, his jaw stiff and his muscles bunched from his anger. His eyes were somewhat distant, and Manami furrowed his brow curiously. “Masamichi is on his way.” The brother forced out between his clenched teeth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Manami frowned. “How did word reach him so quickly?” Before he could utter another word, Masamichi walked around a hut, his rage just as apparent on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My brother and I have always been able to converse as freely as we do with our youki.” Masamichi snarled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Manami’s mouth formed an ‘o’ shape. “Hells, the energy coming off everyone is intense.” He shivered and rubbed his arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you called on your energy, yours would be too,” Masakuni growled.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Call on my energy?’</span>
  </em>
  <span> He asked Nari.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘It is very much like the energy you used in the battle with the humans. Only you focus your anger on that energy and force it out, instead of keeping it in.’</span>
  </em>
  <span> Nari stated. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Normally it isn’t something you can control. The anger calls on your primal side, which is me and it is our combined anger and rage that surges outward, creating that energy you feel.’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Manami glanced at the normally calm and collected younger twin beside him and shook his head in amazement. Not once in all his five-hundred years had he seen the twin look so menacing. If he didn’t know any better, he would have sworn that the tall male beside him was Masamichi and not Masakuni. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your brother is certain of his findings?” Masamichi asked as the three of them started walking towards the barracks, where they suspected Seitarou and the other captains were situated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Manami nodded his head, feeling miserable and somewhat uneasy. To accuse a captain was one thing, to place the blame on your lord and commander of your clan was something else entirely. He felt sick to the stomach and he had to focus on Aori instead of on Genjiro where the real threat resided.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kazuki and his youki think that there is someone else pulling the strings, yet they have no idea who it might be,” Manami mumbled softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Someone else? Who else can twist reality so much as to even sway Genjiro’s thinking?” Masakuni blinked surprised.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They all looked at one another and frowned. “Neither Genjiro nor Chijimatsu have been themselves since venturing up the mountain. We saw what transpired, but we got lucky.” Masamichi said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell me,” Manami said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Masakuni shook his head. “It isn’t easy to describe. Remember that old shrine at the top?” When Manami nodded his head indicating he did remember it, Masakuni continued. “Think of it as a dark looming shadow hovering in one spot, pulsing and growing larger each moment you stare at it. Not a trace of light seems to be able to penetrate it. The anger, pent-up rage just keeps building until it suddenly takes one last breath before exploding outward, flooding everything in its misery and malice. You are so transfixed by the sight, that nothing registers. Not time, memory, or recognition of anyone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why were Genjiro and Chijimatsu affected by it, but you two weren’t? Why weren’t the home guard on the mountain affected?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Everyone was affected by this release, Manami. Even you. It woke our powers, but because our powers were asleep, it only woke them. Genjiro has never had his powers sleep, so it enhanced them causing so much to be ignited inside him that it is beyond control.” Masamichi shook his head. “That shade that loomed on the mountain was released in that explosion and it has flooded everything. It seeped into those weaker of body and mind, and it has killed off our food supply and water source. Those who cannot fight off those thoughts of longing, jealousy, contempt, hatred all become slaves to the shadow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So was someone else affected in the same manner and has now been able to sway Genjiro into thinking that his people are against him?” Manami breathed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, it’s more than that. His power is far too great now for him to control and it has twisted him into something we no longer recognize. The fact that the princess does not see this, leads me to believe that she also was affected in some way.” Masamichi continued.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It isn’t that she doesn’t see it, she refuses to believe it. She no longer trusts her eyes. Haruki thinks her sight is being manipulated and what she sees is not in fact true.” Masakuni muttered. “Chinami said that even the princess had moments where she didn’t recognize her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So either someone was affected by this and has also twisted, or they were actually waiting for this and is now using this weakness against us. In our moment of weakness, they have lunged forward and attacked.” Manami said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So now ask yourself who first brought this looming shadow into light?” Masamichi lifted a brow in Manami’s direction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“By the Gods. Who convinced Lord Genjiro and his son to investigate this evil on the mountain?” Manami froze in his tracks and stared horrified at the twins. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They see everything, Manami. They are seers. They knew this was going to happen. Now you must ask yourself, why would they refrain from giving warning? What benefit was there for their gain to push our lord and master to his downfall?” Masamichi shook his head sadly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Manami remained rooted in place with a frown on his face. “They are seers, but Kazuki has this ability as well. He saw what was about to transpire on the mountain and he begged me to urge Genjiro to refrain from his trek. Kazuki said he saw our deaths.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Masamichi and Masakuni glanced at one another briefly before turning their gaze to Manami. “Which means the twins also know this. They see all before it transpires.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So what do we do?” Manami breathed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What can we do? No, Manami. This is beyond our capabilities. You need a daiyoukai to take out the twins, and they already have their grip on Genjiro and his family. Which means that the family is cursed. They can see any attack that comes and can manipulate any around them to handle the situation.” Masakuni grunted. “I would not even consider going after them unless you wish a life of misery and heartache. They will go after your family and anyone associated with you if you make plans. Get the thought out of your head.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Manami shook his head now quite aggravated. “So why does Kazuki have this ability to see what transpires? He isn’t a seer, nor was any one of our ancestors.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No idea. Our goal right now is to bring Aori to your father for questioning. Then we must take care of Genjiro and hope that he is not so far gone as to the point of no return. You know that once word gets out, the clan will be all up in arms demanding answers.” Masamichi turned the corner but stopped whirling around quickly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Manami gripped his chest when an enormous surge of energy exploded from the main house. His knees failed him and he dropped to the ground. “Seven Hells!” He croaked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Masamichi winced and placed his hand against the hut beside him and gave an impulsive shudder, Masakuni fared no better and sucked in a deep breath. “That’s Genjiro.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Masamichi nodded. “Aori must wait, our duty is the royal family.” He growled annoyed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The three of them broke into a run, heading immediately towards the main house. The panic of the clan members around them caused them quite a bit of worry, but they had to refrain from stopping and assisting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>By the time they arrived at the main house, many of the guards and maids had already evacuated, gathering in the courtyard confused or looking for some guidance as to what they could do to assist in the building energy surge from their lord and master. Masamichi turned to his brother and hissed his command. “Get to Chijimatsu and his family. Make sure they are safe.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Masakuni nodded and bolted off towards the smaller house on the opposite end of the court grounds. Masamichi led the way towards the area where the energy was flooding from and Manami cursed under his breath as the potency of the energy was chaotic and violent, flaring out in reckless waves that threatened to crush any who got too close. Inexperienced in this manner of power, he felt Nari respond with his own instinct to keep his host safe. Masamichi glanced at Manami with wide eyes as the energy from the younger male flared up in response to Genjiro’s wild surges.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Masamichi shook his head and broke through the doors leading into the main house. Manami jumped over the broken debris and sprinted down the halls after the large captain of the home guard. Rounding one corner, they almost stopped in horror at the amount of blood and remains of guards or maids who had been caught in the insanity.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He is out of control.” Masamichi cursed, jumping over the bloody mess of another guard who also had been unfortunate enough and met his end violently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can’t stop him, what are we planning to do?” Manami heaved out as another wave of power threatened to drop him to the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We must get the princess and your sister to safety.” Masamichi turned down a hall that led towards the princess’ chambers, and he cursed when he realized that they were only getting closer to Genjiro’s wildly flaring youki, rather than away from it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They rounded another turn in the hall and Manami cursed when he saw Masamichi slip on a large pool of blood and collapse on the ground, landing with a resounding splash. The guard pushed himself up and stared at the pool of blood, his mouth dropping open when his eyes landed on the owner of said blood. “No.” He breathed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Manami’s eyes fell onto the female and his knees gave out. It was his sister, Chinami. Crawling on all fours through the blood, he felt his heart twitch at those lifeless eyes open in terror. Reaching out his shaking hand, he touched her neck already knowing that she was dead. Lowering his head with a low whine, Manami felt his whole world spin out of control.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Masamichi pushed to his feet and pulled Manami up in one smooth motion. “She is gone, there is nothing we can do for her.” He whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Manami swallowed and nodded his head sadly. “I know. Let’s find the-” His words died on his lips when his eyes landed on Genjiro at the end of the hall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Masamichi turned his gaze and he gripped his spear horrified. Genjiro stood with the princess clutched in his hands, tearing her skin off her arms. Her eyes had already been gouged out and the beast who had once been Genjiro was raking his claws across her body tearing her apart.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Manami had no idea how to even react. That image burned in his mind and his body froze in terror. Masamichi beside him whispered, “Run.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The word didn’t even register in Manami’s head.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Eiji, don’t come. Get Chijimatsu and his family as far away from here as possible.’</span>
  </em>
  <span> Masamichi told his brother.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘What are you doing?’</span>
  </em>
  <span> Masakuni could feel the defeat and failure in Masamichi and he gasped. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Wait, don’t do anything. You can’t take him on alone. Wait until I get there!’</span>
  </em>
  <span> He begged.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘It will be up to you now.’</span>
  </em>
  <span> Masamichi smiled softly and closed the link before his brother’s protests could stop him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Manami gave a startled glance at Masamichi when he took a slow step forward. “Get out of here, Manami.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can’t do this alone.” Manami gaped stupidly. He paused only for a moment when he saw the resigned look on the older guard's face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>*</span> <span>*</span> <span>*</span> <span>*</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Masakuni felt the blood drain from his face the minute Masamichi closed the link. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Does he not realize we are soul linked? If he dies, I die?’</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘He knows.’</span>
  </em>
  <span> His youki breathed softly, feeling that overwhelming fear for his brother fill his host.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Masakuni growled in aggravation as Chijimatsu and his mate reluctantly gathered a few belongings for themselves and their young son. “You need to move now!” He snarled his mind solely on getting to his brother’s side to assist. Far too many times he had been shoved aside, left to watch as his brother fought a foe and got injured as a result. This time it had felt different. Masamichi knew he couldn’t defeat Genjiro and had resigned himself to defeat and his warning to his brother indicating that the elder twin did not expect to survive.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Practically shoving the young family out of their chambers, Masakuni led them down a dark corridor towards the back entrance leading to the caves. “Move!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once Chijimatsu and his mate and young son were out the door, Masakuni did not wait to see if they headed towards the caves, instead, he bolted down the hall to where the massive flood of energy was coming from. When he came to the section of the house that housed Genjiro and the Princess, he rounded a long seemingly endless corridor, and his eyes landed on the many bodies that littered the area. Blood spray covered almost every surface, and limbs and chunks of flesh scattered in the area’s Masakuni did not want to even know how they got there in the first place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When the endless hall actually did finally come to an end, Masakuni turned down into the set of halls that were nothing more than t-shaped. One long hall with many halls branching off to the right, and along the left wall was bare, save for one shoji door leading into the gardens.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The stench of blood was so intense, Masakuni almost gagged as he ran. Urging his body to move faster, he felt the rumbling of colliding energies and then a loud snap of power that exploded outward. Flinching from the force of it, Masakuni skidded to a halt when a body came flying out of the hall crashing into the solid wall he was running down. His eyes widened and he felt his eyes landed on his brother’s still form. Stunned and dropping to his knees, Masakuni felt his heart sink.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘He still breathes.’</span>
  </em>
  <span> Uryū tried to reassure his host.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Masakuni’s eyes immediately went to his twin's chest and he released the breath he was holding. Crawling on all fours, he had only a moment to feel for a pulse to determine how strong it was before he felt a surge in power spike. He heard a loud cry of pain and his head snapped over to the hall. “Manami,” He whispered, getting to his feet. Just as he approached the corner where both halls met, he gasped when he felt long claws grip him by his chest plate and he was slammed against the wall. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His breath was knocked out of him at the impact and his head cracked against the stone and the wall behind him broke against the pressure. He gripped the large hand in his and lifted his eyes horrified. Masakuni couldn’t believe what he was seeing and his eyes widened. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Oh, gods.’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Uryū felt panic fill his host and he quickly placed his hand on the tree, urging more energy to flood from him to Masakuni. Grinning, he felt an answering surge of power ebb from Masamichi, and because they were soul-linked, his host’s twin’s youki assisted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Masakuni dropped to the ground and he scrambled away once Genjiro or the beast who had once been Genjiro released him in response to the pulsing energy from him. A loud growl echoed through the halls, and he quickly scanned the area for signs of Okimoto’s eldest son, Manami. His eyes landed on the still, immovable figure and with a gasp, quickly scrambled to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Casting his eyes behind him quickly, Genjiro seemed to be distracted by something, and so, reaching out, Masakuni gripped Manami’s haori and began dragging him towards his brother who was still out cold. If his elder brother and Manami both couldn’t handle Genjiro, he had no hope in hell of being of any use. The only thought racing through his mind at that moment was to grab both Masamichi and Manami and get the hell out of there before Genjiro realized he had not killed his targets.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Genjiro no longer held a humanoid form or even that of a large youkai dog. He was a beast of a figure, with a large head and brilliant red horns sticking out of his head. The only word for it was a monstrous revenant oni. Their lord and master had transformed into a mindless, killing machine. Years ago, when there had been more youkai roaming the island, Masamichi and Masakuni had stumbled across a horde of oni that rampaged anything they could. He had been only seven-hundred at the time, and that had been over six-hundred years ago. But this oni was also a revenant. Genjiro no longer lived, instead all that remained was the oni Genjiro turned into first, he died and now became a walking mindless corpse hell-bent on killing any and all in its path.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shaking his head, Masakuni dragged Manami and Masamichi as quickly as he could down the long stretch of the hall and it seemed endless as Genjiro’s power kept spiking and rising in intensity. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Gods, how much power does he have?’</span>
  </em>
  <span> He hissed to his youki.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Uryū grunted. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘No idea, but it out powers ours by a huge margin. Move.’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Is there anyone in the clan who can stop him?’</span>
  </em>
  <span> Masakuni slipped around the corner of the hall and tried to move faster. He bent down and hefted Manami over his shoulder, but continued to drag Masamichi, searching for somewhere they could hide.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Alone? No. Combined, maybe.’</span>
  </em>
  <span> Uryū growled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes landed on the door at the end of the hall and he focused all his attention on it. He could feel Genjiro’s power and it sent shivers down his body. The only thing he had on his mind was to get Manami and Masamichi to safety, and then he could come up with a game plan. Not like any plan he came up with would benefit them in any manner, but all he had to do was gather the elders. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Casting a glance behind him, he almost stumbled in shock and surprise at the large glowing red eyes that beamed at him. What made it more sinister was the fact that the halls were dark and all around Genjiro was a faint red aura surrounded in a cloud of black smoke. Uryū snarled loudly at the challenge and threat that stalked his host. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Move! Move! Move!’</span>
  </em>
  <span> Uryū growled. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘He is coming for your head.’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Masakuni didn’t have to be told twice. He forced his feet to move faster but it felt like he was trudging through thick clay. Manami seemed to become heavier and his brother felt like he was being pulled in the opposite direction by some unseen force. The energy seemed to hover above him as he ran down the halls, struggling to get to the door at the far end, and he grunted when the power slammed into him, causing him to fly forward and smack face-first into the stone wall, knocking him senseless. He landed on the ground and grunted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Manami’s body went flying and landed on the ground heavily. The son of Okimoto groaned softly at the impact and those gold eyes opened sluggishly. Horrified, Masakuni hissed. “Don’t move.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He still had his brother’s haori gripped in his hand, although he had no idea how he managed to hold onto him while flying through the air.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Manami’s eyes slid to the side and widened as Genjiro loomed over them and the son of Okimoto sucked in a sharp breath and held it. Nari shivered in his host’s body and remained perfectly still as he felt and saw the monster hover over his host sniffing. The only thing either of them moved was their eyes as it followed Genjiro’s body as it moved from them over to Masakuni who also froze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Genjiro finally moved away from them, both youkai released the air from their lungs and glanced at one another briefly before their eyes moved to another youkai who entered the halls.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Father! That is enough!”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. On The Edge of Chaos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter Eleven</p>
<p>On the Edge of Chaos</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Aori growled in frustration as he sprinted towards the barracks. Not too far behind him were the annoying commander Seitarou and his newfound friend and captain Rikuya. How easily the commander had befriended this unknown youkai had him silently raging that it had not been him chosen for second in command. He also did not like the fact that the two of them argued so easily. They were planning something, and he didn’t have time for this ridiculous meeting. Cursing Manami for the suggestion, he shook his head. Knowing that the eldest son of Okimoto and the youngest were up to something, he would rather be trying to discern what they were up to.</p>
<p>They had not even been paying attention at the elders meeting, instead, they were so focused on their own little plans to rid themselves of his Lord Genjiro. Snorting, he knew that that family needed curbing and soon. They were after Genjiro’s seat as leaders of their clan. He had to do something soon, otherwise, it would be too late to take action. </p>
<p>Knowing Genjiro had full faith in him, he no longer needed his lord’s permission to curb any threats. Aori could assassinate an individual with the Lord’s good graces, and suffer no consequences. He was doing all this in Genjiro’s name. Taking a sharp left, Aori had to do something about the elders who were plotting with Okimoto and his family. He grinned as his eyes landed on one of the so-called elders. Unsheathing his dagger, he snuck up behind the lone individual and as quiet as a mouse, slid the sharp edge of his knife across the male’s neck.</p>
<p>As with the reaction from Shinpachi when he had taken his life, this elder spun around with his hand clutching his oozing neck in shock and surprise. No words escaped the elder’s mouth, but the pulsing of energy released upon the male’s death erupted outward. Cursing, Aori slipped back into the shadows and quickly glanced around for signs of onlookers.</p>
<p>His eyes instead landed on the dead land around him. His vision was coming to light. Oh, he remembered his dream as though he had witnessed it first hand. Those images had burned into his brain and he had no other choice but to continue on his plan. If he didn’t everyone in the clan would die from what Okimoto’s family was plotting. Besides Genjiro and Chijimatsu, the only ones who were powerful enough to force their way onto the throne were Okimoto, Manami, and Seitarou. </p>
<p>A soft whisper reminded him of the twins, Masamichi and Masakuni, they were also a huge threat. Not only to his livelihood but Genjiro’s as well. Then there was that little shit, Kazuki. He also needed to be handled. That one’s ability to see things he shouldn’t was becoming quite frustrating. They all wanted to see him and Genjiro fail, and he wasn’t about to let that happen.</p>
<p>He slipped over to another of the elders who currently walked at a slow pace, probably thinking on his own plot to assassinate his Lord. Not even wiping his blade from the last elder he had only just killed, he was rather appalled that this one had no idea another had just died. They were so incompetent. </p>
<p>When Genjiro had first come to him to speak with him about what was going on in the clan, he had been all too happy to inform his lord of happenings that Seitarou neglected to tell him. Then the twins, Seira and Seizou had approached him asking him to be the eyes of Genjiro. The twins had no faith in the clan and their hope was for Aori to reunite the members to all work as one with Genjiro. The others were disposable according to the girls. At first, Aori had not been certain, but then the twins had shown him what was going to happen if he failed in his task. His choice had been made immediately after what the girls had shown him.</p>
<p>Hisashi had been recruited right alongside him, and because his father or his idiot brothers had never swayed him, he had been the perfect insider Aori needed. That was until Manami had interfered and had gotten Hisashi to talk after trying to kill the elder brother. Aori had gone to Hisashi’s cell almost immediately after he had been captured and he had listened to the conversation. The idiot had almost given away the entire plan and so when he had his chance, he had killed Okimoto’s son. </p>
<p>Then of course Kazuki had decided that that had been the perfect opportunity for him to swing in and gain attention with his quick wit and mind. He was young, but the fact he had gotten the attention of the princess and Lord Genjiro, Aori knew he would have to be dealt with right alongside his elder brother Manami. The problem was getting the dratted pup alone. So far he had always been with his other brothers, Manami, the twins, or the elder Okimoto.</p>
<p>Then Shinpachi had decided to take Kazuki under his wing and that had been the last straw, especially when Shinpachi started suspecting Aori of the crimes. When the captain of the shadow guard had mentioned the eclipse youkai, all his childhood horror stories came to surface at the cursed name of inuyoukai. They were terrifying to him as a pup and even more so in person. Now that that kind had been practically reborn, he had been distracted in his goal to protect Genjiro in finding who were eclipse youkai and he had been so close.</p>
<p>He knew of two for sure, and he knew he had to take care of them before they got to Genjiro. Oh, he remembered Kazuki’s first day as a guard trainee. The way the shit had looked at him, he knew instantly that he was corrupt. He hated that young son of Okimoto immediately. There was something about the way the young son of Okimoto had looked at him, that self-assured smirk he had been given. The show of disrespect in that single look made Aori hate him even more. </p>
<p>It was the same way Manami looked at him every day and it was now past his biding his time to get rid of Okimoto’s sons. Manami had stolen Nanako from him, but he was not going to allow Manami to get his clutches into Genjiro. Because Nanako’s brothers were members of Genjiro’s personal guards, they were an even larger threat than Manami was at that moment. But taking the twins out was going to be difficult. Those two were almost always tied to each other, rarely ever being further apart than mere inches. If he were to take them out, it would have to be while they were sleeping. </p>
<p>Nanako’s betrayal to him was her own sentence, and when Manami was dead, he could slip easily into her hut and kill her and her bastard pup. The anger towards Nanako had built up so much over the years that he felt that rage fuel him once again and spurred him into hunting down all those who were against him. Narrowing his eyes Aori immediately turned down yet another corner and grinned when he saw the elder Chuya walk out of a hut. The sheer excitement he felt when his eyes landed on her rose to such a degree, he almost squeaked in excitement.</p>
<p>That excitement was short-lived, however, when he saw Isami and Kihachi walk out of the hut with her. The two pups he could take out without a second thought, but Chuya was a sleeping den mother. She was fierce and a frightening force to reckon with. He knew her abilities quite well, having to once train against her when he had been much younger. Chuya was as skilled as any of the male guards, perhaps more so due to her age and rank within the clan. Giving a soft aggravated snarl of annoyance, Aori turned down the long stretch of a path leading towards the barracks. With any luck, he could eliminate a few more elders on his way. </p>
<p>Because of his new ability, part of which was awakened when he had met with the twin girls, he was able to be right under someone’s nose without them being the wiser. With a smile, he could make it so even though they saw him, he manipulated their brains into thinking he was not there. Glancing back over his shoulder, he frowned. If he followed Chuya long enough for her sons to go about their business, perhaps he could take her out after all.</p>
<p>Once again, Aori turned and quickly made his way back to where he had seen Chuya and her sons. If he could get the drop on her, then he could take out at least one immediate threat to Genjiro. With her out of the way, it would be easy to get rid of that blasted family once and for all. Grinning slowly, he followed them at a distance. Okimoto would be so filled with grief, he would be an easy target. Their pups then would also be easy to eliminate because they also would be saddened by Chuya’s death.</p>
<p>With his grin growing, he realized that Manami would be so distracted, he wouldn’t be thinking of protecting his bastard son and Nanako. Perhaps then, he could take the eldest son of Okimoto out and then the youngest. He was certain that Kazuki was weak, he was just devious and sneaky. He rubbed his hands together in sheer excitement. This was going to be fun.</p>
<p>Once that family was gone, getting to the others would be a breeze. No one would be able to do anything. The reward Genjiro would shower on him would be glorious, and the praise from the twin girls would be even greater. His position would grow and he could then stand on equal ground as his great lord. Aori knew he would have to kill Seitarou and soon. The commander of the crimson sentinels was no joke. It would be a difficult fight, and he would definitely need to prepare properly for it. Seitarou was able to sense things that most others in the clan couldn’t. It was almost as though he had a sense of foretelling, which was impossible because the twins were the only ones who held that ability.</p>
<p>Then there was the matter of Seitarou’s daughter and her new pup. Because she had decided to mate with Shinpachi’s son Taichirou, their young son would probably end up being just like his father and grandfather, an eclipse inuyoukai. The twins had informed him that the eclipse youkai needed to be wiped out because they posed a threat to the livelihood of the clan. If his visions were correct, they would be the ones responsible for killing all living things on the island, and with the alliance with Okimoto’s clan, the eclipse youkai would destroy Genjiro and his family. </p>
<p>Aori’s eyes followed Isami and Kihachi as they bid their mother farewell and he grinned widely. With carefully calculated steps, he inched closer to the female as she poured herself a cup of water from the flask outside her home. His breath almost left him when Nanako stepped out of the home with a small smile on her face. She was stunning and he had fought hard for her, but Manami had cheated and managed to sway her choice into choosing him over Aori.</p>
<p>That anger built up again in his veins and he clenched his eyes shut tightly until he heard Nanako being called back into the hut by her bastard son. Perhaps, he could convince her to choose him when Manami and her son were forgotten and dead. He could swoop in and comfort her in her time of grief. Chuckling softly to himself, he inched closer to Chuya and drew his dagger. He raised the dagger above his head and with a long inhale, made to strike. He was interrupted when Okimoto exited the hut with a frown on his face. </p>
<p>Aori didn’t hear what they were saying to one another, but Chuya placed her hands on her hips and snarled at the large elder who was her mate. Okimoto shook his head firmly and growled out his own response which caused the elder female to roll her eyes. Then to his utter horror, they laughed. This was not a laughing matter, did they think that plotting against their lord was funny? Did they honestly think that they would get away with the atrocity? Oh, how he hated that family. </p>
<p>Manami was not that much older than he was, and yet he had been chosen for the home guard long before Genjiro even noticed Aori. Then Seitarou and Shinpachi had been chosen for their station and he had been overlooked again. He had been the last to be chosen for a spot and he had been given command over a ridiculous group Seitarou had deemed worthy, called the Night Watch. It was their responsibility to be out at all hours for days at a time without rest, watching the borders. Rolling his eyes, he really saw no point in that group. To him, it was a joke. His skills were not used and he felt it was done just to belittle him.</p>
<p>Shaking his head, Aori crouched down and watched silently, waiting for Okimoto to move back into the hut so he could strike down the female and start the chain reaction of grief which would be that family’s downfall. Then once they were taken care of, he could move to the elders, and then the captains. Those were the biggest threats to Lord Genjiro right at that moment. The twins were sorting out what they needed to do, so he didn’t need to worry about things going horribly wrong, especially with them making sure everything went smoothly.</p>
<p>All he needed to do was wait patiently. The right moment to strike would present itself and no one would be able to stop him. His patience paid off when he saw Okimoto slip back into the hut and Chuya move to the small bench she kept beside the home. Scattered on the bench were threads and needles, no doubt to be used to take out Genjiro. She was probably poisoning the clothing so that the princess and Genjiro put them on and slowly die from it. Shaking his head, he strolled up to her and slashed with his dagger quickly.</p>
<p>Chuya gasped and turned her head, clutching at her injured arm in shock and surprise. Why they all did that, Aori had no idea. Did they honestly think that no one would notice their plotting? Their attempts at trying to kill Genjiro? Narrowing his eyes, he slashed at her again. She dodged, but still, the sharp edge of the dagger caught her flesh and slid through it easily. The smell of her blood caused his own to flow with excitement. Grinning, he slashed at her again, catching her just above her collarbone. </p>
<p>Chuya stumbled to the ground and lifted her eyes to the unseen foe, and Aori grinned widely. He had to finish it quickly before Okimoto came rushing out to see what the commotion was. Lifting his dagger higher into the air, he almost struck her down but a hand grabbed his arm and he was tossed aside. Lifting his eyes to the one responsible for the interruption, Aori growled low.</p>
<p>“Enough!” The male snarled fiercely. </p>
<p>Aori turned his head and glowered at the male standing behind him. It wasn’t Okimoto, but the elder was assisting his mate up and glaring at him. It wasn’t Manami or the twins, but Seitarou. Behind him stood a very bewildered Kazuki who stood there mouth gaping open like a fool.</p>
<p>Seitarou narrowed his eyes and snarled. “You face me!”</p>
<p>Aori pushed to his feet and grinned. “Gladly. You will meet your end at my hands!” He snarled back lunging towards the commander.</p>
<p>Seitarou easily dodged the attack and lashed out with his clawed hand. “Fool!” The commander snapped, smacking Aori’s weak aimed strike away with his hand. He twisted and kicked out with his foot, sending Aori flying through the air into a pile of rubble that had been stacked after a violent storm.</p>
<p>“You’re in league with traitors!” Aori snarled, springing out of the rubble and charging Seitarou.</p>
<p>Seitarou frowned and dodged the crazed youkai. “What are you spouting on about?” He asked, stepping to the side again to avoid the sharp claws that raked the air, desperately trying to catch the skin and draw blood.</p>
<p>Aori snarled furiously, swiping again at the commander. His eyes glanced over to where he had injured Chuya but found that Okimoto had removed his prey. Barring his teeth, he twisted and charged after the young son of Okimoto, hell-bent on taking the pup’s life.</p>
<p>Kazuki gasped and back-peddled, but Aori easily caught him, knocking him off his feet. Seitarou felt his eyes widen and intervened, catching Aori’s wrist and tugging the youkai back away from the youth. “I said you face me!” Seitarou growled, placing himself between Kazuki and Aori.</p>
<p>Seitarou felt his youki fill him with energy at the predatory eyes that peered back at him. This was no longer Aori who stood before him, but someone who had already started the process of falling into chaos and madness. With a sigh, the commander shook his head. “Is this how you wish to be remembered?” He whispered.</p>
<p>The eyes narrowed and Aori barked out a sharp laugh. </p>
<p>Kazuki swallowed the thick lump in his throat and his eyes moved to the main house where his older brother was. The amount of energy flooding from both the main house and now Seitarou and Aori was enough to send any inexperienced youth into hiding. Even those who had faced battle before would be hard-pressed to witness such power. <em> ‘Manami is in trouble.’ </em> He could feel it in his bones.</p>
<p>Taizo growled at his host’s thought process. <em> ‘Remain where you are.’ </em></p>
<p><em> ‘But he might need help.’ </em> Kazuki protested.</p>
<p><em> ‘And what do you hope to accomplish against such reckless power?’ </em> Taizo snorted aggravated. <em> ‘No, you remain where you are.’ </em></p>
<p>Kazuki pushed to his feet, ready to go against his youki’s advice.</p>
<p><em> ‘You little shit!’ </em> Taizo snapped, narrowing his eyes. Pinching a small branch on the tree, he placed his palm over it and held it firmly against the trunk.</p>
<p>Kazuki slammed to the earth with a loud grunt. It felt like someone had stepped on his back and now held him firmly in place. <em> ‘Oie!’ </em></p>
<p><em> ‘Sit there and remain silent. You are going nowhere!’ </em> Taizo warned. <em> ‘You cannot face that power, and you are not going to where it is massing. You will place not only yourself in danger but everyone in the clan.’ </em></p>
<p>Kazuki struggled against the firm hold his youki had on him. <em> ‘You are an ancient youki, you can help!’ </em></p>
<p>Taizo barked out in laughter. <em> ‘Oh, how little you know. Sure, I can handle the flow of energy, hells, I’ve faced such terrifying power before. You, however, cannot. You are young and inexperienced that should my energy be ignited by being so close to something powerful, your body would not be able to withstand the release.’ </em></p>
<p>Kazuki shuddered at the mental image Taizo was giving him. ‘<em> What would happen?’ </em></p>
<p><em> ‘You would implode. The amount of energy released would obliterate the village and most likely kill everyone here.’ </em> Taizo shook his head. <em> ‘It is difficult enough having to hold in this power being as close as we are to Seitarou and Aori.’  </em></p>
<p>Kazuki groaned and placed his forehead on his arms.<em> ‘I feel so helpless.’ </em></p>
<p><em> ‘You are. Until you have grown enough to control the power flowing through us, you can do little to help. Let those more experienced deal with this situation.’ </em> Taizo grumbled, not happy about the situation, but he knew that his new host could not handle the flood of energy that he possessed. He had even been remarkably surprised when his young host had been able to call upon the ancient powers from nature when they were on the battlefield. It was something that had not been called on in centuries, and so Taizo had been unprepared for it. </p>
<p>All Kazuki had done was raise his hand to the skies and the powers from nature had answered his silent plea. Lightning had erupted from the sky and had struck the youth’s hand, sending jolts of power and energy spiking uncontrollably through them, arcing outwards. Immediately, Taizo knew it had been from the ancient gods, mostly from Raiju, where his host’s family descended from. Okimoto and his line of inuyoukai came from the powers of nature, Raiju, where Chuya’s line came from the inugami. Shaking his head, Taizo watched through his host’s eyes, what was transpiring with Aori and Seitarou.</p>
<p>Taizo felt his eyes widen when Aori vanished from sight, which caused Seitarou to gasp and crouch, looking around for his opponent. Taizo could see Aori, but he knew from his past experiences with eclipse youkai that Aori wasn’t one. The youkai was in plain sight, right in front of Seitarou with an evil smirk on his face, watching and calculating Seitarou’s confusion and nervousness. Frowning, Taizo poked Kazuki. <em> ‘Oie, I need you to call out where Aori is for Seitarou.’ </em></p>
<p>Kazuki turned his gaze and blinked at Seitarou who held his sword, glancing in all directions, and listening for sounds that would indicate where his opponent was. “Shirei-Kan, he is in front of you!” The youth called out.</p>
<p>Seitarou’s eyes moved to his widening in surprise, but then they focused on the still area in front of him.</p>
<p>Taizo curled his lip as Aori glanced over at his host with a scowl on his face and darted towards them. Immediately, Taizo released his hold on his host and shouted. <em> ‘Move!’ </em></p>
<p>Kazuki rolled out of the way and barely missed the sword strike that had been aimed at his head. The dirt where Kazuki’s head had been, broke apart and flew up into the air and Kazuki yelped in shock.</p>
<p>Seitarou growled and placed himself between Kazuki again, glancing left and right for signs of Aori. “I don’t see him.” The commander whispered. “I can’t even hear him.”</p>
<p>Kazuki gulped and shook with nervousness. </p>
<p>Taizo hissed in his head. <em> ‘Tell him I can.’ </em></p>
<p>“My youki says he can. I may not be able to help fight him, but I can at least guide you.” Kazuki’s voice wavered with his nervousness.</p>
<p><em> ‘Tell Seitarou that Aori is aiming to take you out because I can see him.’ </em> Taizo sneered.</p>
<p>Kazuki nodded and shuddered. “Aori wants to take me out because my youki can see him.”</p>
<p>Seitarou snarled in aggravation. “Aori, you coward, come out and fight me!” He gasped softly when a very quiet voice echoed in his head.</p>
<p>
  <em> ‘You can always call on my assistance too, you know.’ </em>
</p>
<p>Seitarou stood up straight and blinked.<em> ‘Heizo?’ </em></p>
<p>
  <em> ‘Who else would be speaking in your head, baka?’ </em>
</p>
<p>Seitarou glanced around trying desperately to pick up Aori’s movements. Kazuki called out again and Seitarou quickly intervened before Aori could strike at the youth. <em> ‘How can you help?’ </em></p>
<p><em> ‘Call on one of your new abilities. You are skilled at swordplay, that much is obvious, but you need a way to eliminate Aori’s ability to move around unseen.’ </em> Heizo whispered.</p>
<p><em> ‘Tell me before he is able to kill Okimoto’s son.’ </em> Seitarou growled.</p>
<p>
  <em> ‘You know he holds Hiromitsu’s ancient spirit, do you not?’ </em>
</p>
<p><em> ‘I gathered as much.’ </em> Seitarou confirmed as his eyes moved to his left, trying to pinpoint Aori’s location. <em> ‘We cannot afford to lose Kazuki, you know what the prophecy said.’ </em></p>
<p><em> ‘I am aware. Call on the forces of nature. You should be able to surround yourself and Kazuki with it, this way if Aori stumbles into it, his movements will then be seen.’ </em>Heizo instructed.</p>
<p>Seitarou closed his eyes and allowed his youki to fill his veins with energy, the earth under his feet rumbled and when he opened his eyes he released a startled gasp of surprise. All around him was a dark red mist that swirled in the air. Reaching out and touching the red, he realized that it was a very fine powdery substance. <em> ‘Pollen?’ </em> He lifted a brow as he brought it to his nose.</p>
<p><em> ‘Indeed.’ </em> Heizo confirmed. <em> ‘Now focus on making it larger. Surround yourself and Kazuki in it. If Aori wants to strike at you or the pup, he will have to enter the field. Once he does that, you will be able to see the movements as though he were in plain sight.’ </em></p>
<p>Seitarou nodded and slid closer to Kazuki. “Stay close to me.” He whispered. Satisfied at the nod of acknowledgment from the youth, Seitarou allowed his eyes to move all around him. A loud growl filled the air and Seitarou gasped when Aori came at him head-on, sword lifted and ready to strike.</p>
<p>Quickly correcting his stance, he met Aori’s sword with his own and he shoved the guard back. “Ah, no longer able to hide.” Seitarou grinned, rushing forward to meet Aori who turned around in shock. Glancing down at himself, he realized his mistake and jumped out of the pollen field, once again vanishing from sight.</p>
<p>“Stop hiding like a coward!” Seitarou snarled.</p>
<p>Aori jumped at him again but cursed as soon as his invisibility erased making him visible once more. “Screw this.” Aori snarled and slashed at Seitarou. He focused his energy through the blade and it erupted outward catching the commander off guard.</p>
<p>Seitarou winced as the backlash of power from Aori’s sword cut his face and arms. Wrinkling his nose, Seitarou kept his eyes locked on Aori who grinned widely. “What are you smiling at?”</p>
<p>Aori’s grin grew as he watched the cuts on Seitarou’s face spread wider.</p>
<p>Heizo hissed inside Seitarou’s head and pushed more power into his host. He almost smirked when Aori’s grin vanished as he witnessed Seitarou’s cuts start to mend.</p>
<p>Aori once again lunged towards the commander and swung his sword, only to be pushed backward by youki pressure. He narrowed his eyes at Kazuki who gulped nervously. The youth stepped back, and to Aori’s great delight, he noticed the youth step out of the pollen field Seitarou had swirling around them. Kazuki failed to notice his mistake.</p>
<p>Seitarou saw Aori move back and once again he vanished from sight, he whirled around as Kazuki cried out in shock and surprise and he moved as fast as he possibly could to deflect the killing blow aimed at the young pup. He jumped directly into the slash and the sword sliced easily through his shoulder which caused him to stumble to his knees with a hiss.</p>
<p>Kazuki’s mouth fell open as he watched the red mist surrounding them fall to the ground and spread out on the ground uselessly. Seitarou clenched his teeth together and gripped his injured shoulder. “Dammit.” The commander cursed.</p>
<p><em> ‘Use it again before Aori can attack. He is hidden once more and Seitarou is injured.’ </em> Taizo instructed his host.</p>
<p>Kazuki nodded and focused on the shield Taizo had instructed him to use. It would be enough for a couple of minutes to allow Seitarou time to regain his footing. He knelt beside the older youkai and peered intently at the injury. It was bleeding freely and coated the front of his haori, and spilling over his hand that tried to staunch the wound.</p>
<p>Seitarou had his eyes clenched shut and he breathed heavily. “Sneaky little shit.” He whispered.</p>
<p>Kazuki nodded his head worriedly. “I’m sorry, I didn’t notice the field until I stepped out of it.” He felt guilty over being the cause of Seitarou’s injury.</p>
<p>“No fault of yours. I took the hit so you did not have to.” Seitarou opened an eye and peered at the youth. He knew the prophecy, as did many in the clan in regards to Okimoto’s family line. It wasn’t just the prophecy, but he had known that a curse would fall upon the clan long before it actually had, so he and Shinpachi had known what signs to look for. Seitarou also knew that it was Okimoto’s bloodline that would be the ones to erase the curse, how? He had no idea. All he knew for certain was the blood of Okimoto would be an important one, one that would help rebuild the clan after it fell. Shaking his head, he also knew that it would be someone who held the ancient youki that many would want to covet, hence why the secrecy to who in that family held Hiromitsu’s ancient spirit.</p>
<p>Seitarou had been surprised to find out that Manami had not been the one to inherit the spirit, but when he had met the youngest son of Okimoto, it was something about the way he had held himself, he knew Kazuki had been the one with the ancient soul. </p>
<p>“You are important, and you will play an important role, so you must live,” Seitarou whispered.</p>
<p>Kazuki frowned, not understanding. </p>
<p>“I know whose spirit resides within.” Seitarou snorted and pushed to his feet. </p>
<p>Taizo cursed softly in his head. He watched Seitarou stand and move back over to a defensive position while holding his injured shoulder. Seitarou growled low in his throat, and bent down to pick up his discarded weapon, although his movements were a bit sluggish. <em> ‘He is nearing his limit, and because he is injured, his youki has to use more energy.’ </em></p>
<p>Kazuki gulped nervously. <em> ‘If he uses it all then we are defenseless against Aori.’ </em></p>
<p>Taizo narrowed his eyes and grunted as he watched Seitarou close his eyes, whispering under his breath. Taizo gave a small smile when he saw the red pollinated mist rise once again, this time in a wild fury of energy. </p>
<p>Kazuki narrowed his eyes to peer through the thick pollen and he lifted his arm to cover his nose. His head snapped to his left when he heard a menacing growl when Aori got caught up in the powdery substance and he quickly jumped back when the former captain launched himself at him.</p>
<p>Seitarou snarled furiously and quickly intervened and shoved Aori back and gripped him by the throat. “I said you fight me, you little shit!”</p>
<p>Aori slashed his claws at Seitarou and the commander threw Aori back out of range. Without a breath, Seitarou charged at the youkai, using more energy to match his speed with that of Aori. The former captain vanished and Seitarou cursed, flinging up more of his pollinated dust. He whirled around just as Aori slashed at him again catching his side.</p>
<p>Taizo could tell that Seitarou was draining himself to keep Kazuki safe and he shook his head. His host was young and untried, especially against a full-grown youkai. Any energy spent by Aori and Seitarou flooded through Kazuki into him and called on his primal side to assist. Unfortunately, Kazuki was not old enough, nor was he experienced enough to withstand the power should he release that primal instinct. Growling low in frustration, he glanced at the tree and furrowed his brow, thinking of some way to release some of the energy that wanted to be released, without condemning those within the vicinity to immediate death. </p>
<p>His mouth dropped open and he grinned. <em> ‘Oie.’ </em></p>
<p>Kazuki grunted in response, his eyes locked on the two fighting males.</p>
<p>
  <em> ‘Focus on your poison mist.’ </em>
</p>
<p>Kazuki frowned. <em> ‘What?’ </em></p>
<p><em> ‘The mist, form it as you did when in the human village. It might just be enough to filter it into Seitarou’s pollen and slow Aori down.’ </em> Taizo insisted.</p>
<p>Kazuki lifted his hand and looked intently at his hand, not at all surprised when it started to swirl with the green misty ability that Taizo called his poison mist. Lifting his eyes to the red pollen that whirled around them, he lifted his hand to the air current and watched as the green mist filtered into the red turning it into brilliant yellow color.</p>
<p>Seitarou glanced over his shoulder and blinked at the yellow his pollen was turning. </p>
<p>Kazuki quickly shouted. “Don’t get caught up in it.”</p>
<p>Seitarou quickly jumped out of the yellow mist and his head snapped up when Aori gagged and came into view. The former captain fell to his knees with his hands holding his throat tightly, coughing and sputtering. Realizing that Aori was now visible, Seitarou made to launch himself towards his prey but stopped when Kazuki gasped.</p>
<p>“No! Don’t!” Kazuki got to his feet and ran to Seitarou’s side. Tugging desperately on Seitarou’s haori, he pulled him back to where he had been. “It’s poison.” He whispered.</p>
<p>Seitarou lifted a brow and he turned his attention to the struggling Aori. He could see the yellow turning back to red and he waited until it subsided before he walked over to the gasping youkai. Bending down, he reached out for Aori and pulled his face close to his. “You know what I am going to ask.”</p>
<p>Aori struggled for breath and glared at the commander holding him. He spat into his face and bared his teeth. </p>
<p>“You will tell me what I want to know.” Seitarou snapped. “Who is behind this atrocity?”</p>
<p>Aori grinned widely. “You would love that, wouldn’t you?” He coughed up a large amount of blood. “To go to Genjiro and tell him who was behind the clan's downfall?” The former captain gagged and puked up his stomach contents as the poison slowly dissolved his lungs. His eyes widened as he realized how potent that poison was. There was no way he was going to live through it.</p>
<p>“Who put you up to this?” Seitarou growled sharply. </p>
<p>“Genjiro.” A voice uttered to his right and Seitarou’s head snapped over to the speaker.</p>
<p>Aori’s eyes widened as they fell onto Manami and Masakuni. With a sharp breath and a quick final desperate measure, he pulled a dagger out of his boot and with a final evil grin, shoved the dagger through Seitarou’s chest just as his breath seized in his throat.</p>
<p>Seitarou felt his body freeze up and he dropped Aori to the ground to grip the hilt of the dagger now embedded in his chest. He sucked in his breath sharply and scrambled back in shock. </p>
<p>Manami cried out and flung himself between Seitarou and Aori who choked up blood as he struggled against the poison flooding his system. Kazuki darted forward and caught Seitarou as he fell to the ground. </p>
<p>Heizo hissed inside his head. <em> ‘Sei-’ </em></p>
<p>Seitarou chuckled softly. “Kazuki-” He took a deep breath.</p>
<p>“Shirei?” Kazuki gulped as he watched Seitarou begin to struggle to breathe.</p>
<p>“Take this.” Seitarou handed Kazuki a parchment and wrapped his hands around it. “You are young-but,” The commander coughed sharply. “You will need that-”</p>
<p>Kazuki glanced down at his hands which were covered by Seitarou’s. “What is it?” He whispered, blinking rapidly to hold back the tears that threatened to fall.</p>
<p>Seitarou coughed again and he closed his eyes. “You will know what to do when the time comes.” Opening his eyes, he glanced over at Manami who stood there looking miserable. “Nami-”</p>
<p>Manami walked over and bent to his good knee and gripped Seitarou’s hand. “Tell me.”</p>
<p>Seitarou pulled his hand free from Manami’s and reached into his haori where he pulled out a small medallion. “This.” He placed it into Manami’s hand and wrapped the long elegant fingers around the metal object.</p>
<p>Manami felt his eyes widen in shock and surprise. </p>
<p>Masakuni shook his head sadly as he watched the interaction between the commander of the Crimson Sentinels and Okimoto’s sons. Masamichi groaned and pushed himself up slightly, his eyes also watching. Their heads turned when Okimoto exited his home and walked over his own grief clearly written on his face.</p>
<p>“Okimoto-sama,” Seitarou grinned. “You know what to do.” He breathed softly as the last of his strength left him. He fell back into Kazuki’s lap and took one last breath before falling still.</p>
<p>Kazuki shook Seitarou, the tears now falling freely onto his cheeks. “Shirei-?”</p>
<p>Manami pushed to his feet and closed his eyes sadly. “Sayonara, Sei-san.” He whispered.</p>
<p>Kazuki lifted his eyes and blinked. <em> ‘He’s dead?’ </em></p>
<p>Taizo nodded slowly. <em> ‘Yes.’ </em></p>
<p>Okimoto sighed heavily. “Everyone into the house.”</p>
<p>Manami nodded and assisted Masakuni in lifting Masamichi. Kazuki lifted his eyes and glanced at the now-dead Aori and he narrowed his eyes angrily. His anger was so great that Taizo gasped softly. <em> ‘Oie, oie. None of that.’ </em></p>
<p><em> ‘We could have done more.’ </em> Kazuki growled.</p>
<p><em> ‘What exactly would you have done?’ </em> Taizo snarled.</p>
<p>Kazuki glanced at the parchment in his hand and tucked it protectively into his haori. <em> ‘I don’t know, something.’ </em></p>
<p>Taizo snorted. </p>
<p>Kazuki felt someone pull him to his feet and he was led into the house. His mind felt like it was a thousand miles away and everything was muffled. Not knowing who was speaking or what was being said, he allowed himself to be led to the center of the room and he watched absently as everyone moved around him talking softly. Shaking his head, Kazuki pulled the parchment out of his haori and unfolded the letter.</p>
<p>His eyes widened and he gasped softly, not really knowing how to feel about Seitarou’s last words to him. Kazuki lifted bewildered eyes and stared at his family who stood there shocked and just as surprised as he was. Yet they weren’t looking at him, they were looking at Manami who stood there with his mouth open stunned.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>